Evitando ser mejores amigos
by joshy-cz
Summary: Continuación de "Es difícil..." SS La gente cambia con el tiempo, pero Sakura nunca creyó que la persona que más amaba en el mundo pudiera cambiar tanto. Que había pasado de ser el que más la amaba, a ser el que más la lastimaba con desdén. ¿Qué tanto puedes llegar a odiar al que una vez fue el amor de tu vida y mejor amigo?
1. ¿Quién eres?

¡Bienvenidos!

Antes de aventurarte a leer queremos contarte que ésta es una continuación de otro fic, recomendamos leer "Es difícil ser mejores amigos" (aunque está en edición) si no lo has hecho, podrías perderte y no entender (sobre todo con los OC)

Y si vienes del otro fic, ¡gracias por seguirnos!

Prometemos lo que siempre hemos sido, drama, más drama y mucho odio hacia nosotros jajajajaja... Ok

Pero sobre todo les prometemos una excelente historia que los dejará con un buen sabor de boca al final ;)

¿Nos acompañan?

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Cardcaptor no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP! Todos los OC si son nuestros ;)

Summary:La gente cambia con el tiempo, pero Sakura nunca creyó que la persona que más amaba en el mundo pudiera cambiar tanto.

Que había pasado de ser el que más la amaba, a ser el que más la lastimaba con desdén.

¿Qué tanto puedes llegar a odiar al que una vez fue el amor de tu vida y mejor amigo?

* * *

 **Evitando ser mejores amigos**

* * *

La brisa alborotaba su cabello, pero no era algo que la preocupara, se sentía refrescante hasta cierto punto.

 _«La gente cambia con el tiempo, deberías saberlo»_ escuchaba una y otra vez en su cabeza.

¿En qué momento dejó de ser ese chico de ojos ambarianos que la veía con amor incondicional?

Alguien se sentó a su lado.

—Eriol y yo decidimos que si así lo deseas podemos golpearlo —le dijo en tono entre serio y divertido.

Sakura volteó y le dió una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tomoyo me lo dijo hace un rato.

Lien se encogió de hombros.

—Meiling dijo que también se nos uniría, tal vez así le quitemos ese lavado de cerebro —comentó viendo hacia la universidad.

Estaban en las gradas del campo de fútbol.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza.

—No pasa nada —le dijo tratando de convencerlo.

Sus amigos llevaban todo el mes tratando de levantarle el ánimo, pero ella se había dado cuenta que la única que podía levantarle el ánimo era ella misma.

Lien la miró incrédulo.

—Si pasa —dijo seriamente.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza y sacó su celular.

—Eizan me contó que mejoró muchos sus notas.

Lien hizo rodar sus ojos, de nuevo estaba cambiando el tema, suspiró y sacudió su cabeza.

—Más le vale, Meiling me abandona demasiado para tutorearlo.

Sakura sonrió, muchas cosas habían cambiado en esos años, algunas prefería no pensarlas.

Shiri se había ido a estudiar a los Estado Unidos pero su hermano Eizan se había quedado en Tokyo a cursar su carrera.

Kyu, Maaya y Rei se regresaron a Francia apenas terminaron la preparatoria; Maaya le contó que estaban empezando a planear la boda.

Eizan y Rei seguían con su relación a larga distancia, aunque se extrañaban mucho, sus carreras les impedían estar en el mismo país.

Rei quería ser chef y las mejores escuelas de arte culinario estaban en Francia.

Eizan estaba estudiando medicina, tenía una beca completa y era compañero de Meiling, él quería ser pediatra y ella neuróloga pediatra, así que tenían muchas clases juntos.

Tomoyo estudiaba diseño de modas, Eriol producción musical, Lien ingeniería civil y Sakura administración.

Para su desgracia, él también estudiaba esa misma carrera, así que tenían muchas clases juntos.

Lien seguía balbuceando sobre el tiempo que Eizan le quitaba con Meiling cuando Sakura lo vio.

O más bien, los vio, tomados de la manos como cada que los veía, ella ni siquiera iba en la universidad pero en cada tiempo libre que él tenía, ella le hacía compañía.

Lien siguió su mirada.

—Mejor nos vamos —murmuró levantándose.

Sakura asintió, levantó sus cuadernos y los guardó rápidamente en su mochila, bajaron las gradas, volvió a mirar en su dirección y sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos antes de que ella lo besara.

Lien chistó.

—Patético —murmuró.

Sakura no dijo nada sólo comenzó a caminar hacia la escuela sin volver a voltear.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que pasarían de ser los mejores amigos a evitarse a toda costa?

* * *

Tomoyo tenía hora libre, iba a ver a Eriol en la biblioteca, era de las pocas horas que se podían ver durante el día.

Una flor apareció frente a ella.

Tomoyo volteó y vio a Eriol, le dio una sonrisa amorosa y le dio un beso antes de sentarse junto a ella.

—Amo tus sorpresas —Tomoyo le comentó oliendo la rosa que Eriol le había dado.

—Amo que las ames —le dijo tomando su mano.

Tomoyo lo dió otro beso, a veces no podía creer que llevaban tanto tiempo juntos.

Su celular hizo un sonido, era un mensaje.

Tomoyo suspiró, seguro era Sakura.

—¿Cómo está? —Eriol le preguntó viendo a Tomoyo desbloquear su celular.

Tomoyo abrió el mensaje, tal y como había predicho, era Sakura, los había visto... De nuevo.

—Haciéndose la fuerte —murmuró apagando la pantalla y sacudiendo la cabeza.

Eriol la miró pensativo.

—Aún no puedo creer lo que hizo.

Tomoyo suspiró, ninguno podía creerlo.

—Meiling no sabe nada, dice que trató de hablar con su tía pero no tuvo respuesta.

Eriol la vio preocupado.

—Es como si fuera otra persona.

Tomoyo asintió.

—Es otra persona —susurró, no pudo evitar recordar el día que Sakura por fin se armó de valor y lo confrontó.

 **FLASHBACK**

Sakura le había pedido que la acompañara pero que se mantuviera a distancia.

Casi lo habían tenido que acorralar para que hablara con Sakura, y como siempre, había estado con ella.

Pero él le pidió gentilmente que lo esperara para que terminara con ese asunto.

Sakura se había convertido en tan sólo un asunto.

Y cuando vio a Sakura, lo hizo con tanta frialdad que por unos momentos ella dudó en hablar con él.

Y la pregunta, esa pregunta que había estado atormentando a Sakura desde hace unos años.

"¿Se terminó?"

Y Syaoran la miró como si fuera una niña tonta, Tomoyo desde ese momento supo que estaban lidiando con alguien muy diferente al Syaoran que se fue hace unos años.

—Obviamente —le dijo a Sakura con sarcasmo y haciendo girar sus ojos.

—No creí que fuera eso —Sakura comentó tímidamente, no podía verlo a los ojos.

—Él que no te respondiera los mensajes te debió dar una idea —Syaoran dijo fríamente.

Tomoyo vio como los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas ¿Quién era esa persona parada frente a ella en el cuerpo de Syaoran?

—Si debió —Sakura murmuró después de unos segundos, Tomoyo sintió pena por su amiga.

Levantó la cara y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mi error, perdón.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, después Sakura le confesaría a Tomoyo que dentro de ella había esperado que Syaoran la alcanzara pero jamás pasó.

Tomoyo vio confundida a Syaoran, pero él solo caminó y le extendió su mano a Lixue, se alejaron tomados de las manos, ni una sola vez Syaoran miró atrás.

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Eriol la vio con un poco de tristeza.

—Lo único que podemos hacer es estar ahí para ella.

Tomoyo asintió, definitivamente, Syaoran no había hablado con ninguno de ellos desde su inesperado regreso.

* * *

Meiling estaba escondida en un salón vacío, sabía que Syaoran en cualquier momento iba a pasar por ahí.

Se asomó y lo vio caminando solo, era la oportunidad.

Cuando pasó junto al salón lo agarró del brazo y lo metió al salón.

Syaoran la miró con confusión, luego con sorpresa y finalizó con enojo.

—No le muevas Meiling.

Meiling lo vio con coraje.

—Nada de que no le muevas, me vas a explicar que te pasa —le dijo enterrando su dedo en su pecho.

Syaoran la vio fríamente.

—No me pasa nada.

—¡Al diablo que no! —Meiling casi le gritó—. Te desapareces por tres años y regresas con una prometida y una actitud de patán.

Syaoran cruzó sus brazos.

—Puse en orden mis prioridades. —se encogió de hombros con desdén—. Sakura ya no es una de ellas.

Meiling lo vio incrédula.

—¿Quién eres?

Syaoran le dio una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Soy el futuro líder del Clan, no se te olvide —le dijo con un tono de voz peligroso y salió del salón.

Meiling no lo podía creer, ese no era su primo...

* * *

Les dijimos que seríamos crueles jejeje

Pero recuerden que somos partidarios de SS, sólo que no se las haremos fácil ;)

Bueno, los leemos el miércoles!


	2. La gente cambia con el tiempo

¡Gracias a todos lo que nos leyeron!

Nos emociona este fic :D

Para el próximo capítulo respondemos reviews ;)

* * *

 **Evitando ser mejores amigos.**

* * *

—Y Rei no deja de decir que ella hará el banquete, dudo que pueda con tantas cosas, es la dama de honor también —Sakura escuchó en su teléfono, estaba hablando con Kyu, habían quedado como buenos amigos.

—Deberías dejarla, está emocionada por ustedes —Sakura le comentó, estaba en un laboratorio vacío, tenía media hora que matar antes de su próxima clase.

—¿Crees que pueda con el banquete y todo lo que tiene que hacer con Maaya? —Kyu le preguntó incrédulo.

Sakura sonrió, faltaban como seis meses para la boda de sus amigos.

—Si, no la subestimes.

Kyu suspiró en el teléfono.

—No puedo creer que falta tan poco —le confesó.

—¿Cómo va la búsqueda de casa? —ella le preguntó viendo hacia la ventana, tenía la torre de Tokyo a unas calles de la universidad.

—Sakura... —Kyu le dijo en tono de reprensión.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—No quiero hablar de ello —murmuró.

Kyu suspiró en el teléfono.

—Eizan dice que es un patán ¿cómo no quieres hablar de ello? —Kyu le preguntó con enojo.

Sakura miró hacia la ventana de nuevo.

—Ya tengo suficiente con que todos me cuiden como si me fuera a romper, no hagas lo mismo por favor —le pidió a Kyu ¿cómo esperaban que superara a Syaoran si a cada rato querían que hablara de él?

—Nos preocupas —Kyu le dijo, por unos momentos recordó a una niña que se había tratado de suicidar por la misma persona.

Sakura sonrió un poco.

—Lo sé y se los agradezco, pero ya no soy esa niña frágil —le comentó.

—Ok, Rei quiere que vaya a probar un pastel ¿hablamos luego?

—Claro, salúdamela por favor y también a Maaya, ya quiero ver su vestido —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kyu se rió.

—Tú y yo.

Se despidieron deseándose lo mejor y colgaron.

Sakura miró unos momentos su celular y luego lo guardó, levantó sus cuadernos y antes de salir lo vio parado en la puerta.

La veía con la misma frialdad de siempre, pero después de haber soportado esa mirada por un mes, ya no le afectaba.

Caminó hacia la puerta, a fuerza tenía que pasar a su lado.

—Debe de ser difícil que tus dos ex novios hayan avanzado y tú no —le dijo de manera cruel.

Sakura no le dijo nada, sólo trató de salir del salón.

Al pasar a su lado Syaoran la tomó del brazo con algo de fuerza, Sakura lo miró un poco sorprendida.

—No soy el mismo niño tonto que sólo quería estar contigo —murmuró viéndola directamente a los ojos.

Sakura le sostuvo la mirada y jaló su brazo.

—Lo sé, no eres la persona de la que me enamoré.

Vio un destello de algo en los ojos de Syaoran pero fue tan rápido que creyó habérselo imaginado.

Se volteó y se alejó de él, sentía lágrimas en los ojos, suspiró y trató de controlarlas, se había jurado a sí misma jamás volver a llorar por él.

Porque para Sakura, Syaoran Li estaba muerto y enterrado.

* * *

Meiling llamó de nuevo, parecía que era la centésima vez que lo hacía.

—El número que usted marcó... —dijo la misma voz robótica.

Meiling sacudió su cabeza y suspiró, no podía ponerse en contacto con su tía y su padre no le decía que pasaba.

Lien se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Nada? —le preguntó sacando su botella de agua.

Meiling sacudió su cabeza.

—Estoy a nada de ir y preguntar personalmente —le dijo molesta.

—Sakura insiste en que lo dejemos así —Lien le contó.

Meiling vio con ojos entrecerrados a lo lejos, ahí estaba de nuevo con Lixue.

—¿Sabes qué me dijo? —le contó muy molesta, Lien sólo sacudió la cabeza—. Que es el futuro líder del Clan —comentó con sarcasmo.

Lien miró confundido a Syaoran con Lixue, estaban lejos pero los podían ver, ella lo abrazaba y él le decía algo.

—Supongo que prefirió eso ¿no? —le preguntó con algo de duda.

Meiling lo miró incrédula.

—Se fue a Hong Kong para renunciar al título y de la nada lo acepta con todo y una nueva novia ¿no se te hace raro?

Lien se quedó pensativo, si se le hacía raro, pero el Syaoran de entonces no habría sido tan cruel con Sakura.

—La gente cambia con el tiempo —Lien le dijo, Meiling lo vio de mala manera, odiaba esa frase la hacia pensar en el día que vieron a Syaoran por primera vez después de tres años de no saber nada de él.

 **FLASHBACK**

Estaban caminando por las calles de Tokyo, les costaba algo de trabajo sacar a Sakura del dormitorio pero era necesario, cada vez se hundía más y más en la depresión.

—A veces pienso que tuvo un problema y que está muerto —Sakura les iba diciendo.

—Si fuera eso ya estaría en las noticias —Meiling le dijo, su padre le había prohibido viajar a Hong Kong, había sido al grado que le escondió su pasaporte.

Tomoyo la abrazó, a veces les costaba levantar a Sakura, tres años sin saber de Syaoran los había puesto a todos mal pero ella tenía a Eriol y Meiling a Lien, Sakura estaba sola por así decirlo.

—No encuentro otra razón para que de pronto haya dejado de contestar mis mensajes —les dijo con tristeza.

Giraron en una esquina y se quedaron pasmadas, ahí estaba Syaoran con las manos metidas en sus jeans viendo expectante una puerta.

Sakura fue la primera en recuperarse y corrió hacia él.

—¡Syaoran! —le gritó.

Syaoran volteó y Meiling clarito vio como su mirada había sido de sorpresa y luego de miedo.

Sakura llegó a él y lo abrazó, Syaoran sólo puso su mano en su espalda, no la abrazó ni nada.

Sakura tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Dónde has estado? ¿por qué dejaste de responder mis mensajes? —Sakura le preguntó con lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro.

Syaoran la miró por unos momentos y luego las vio a ellas, habían caminado hacia ellos.

—¿Xiao Lang? —una chica de cabello largo y negro con ojos azul claro le dijo a Syaoran saliendo de la puerta.

Syaoran se alejó de Sakura y caminó hacia la chica.

—Hola amor —le dijo y le dio un beso.

Sakura, Meiling y Tomoyo volvieron a quedarse pasmadas.

Abrazó a la chica que estaba sonriendo, luego las miró.

—¿Quienes son Xiao Lang? —le preguntó confundida.

—Ella es mi prima Meiling, la verás en la boda —Syaoran le dijo señalándola.

Luego miró a Tomoyo.

—Ella es Tomoyo, podría hacerte tu vestido —Syaoran le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Tomoyo lo vio feo.

Y luego vio con frialdad a Sakura.

—Ella es Sakura, una antigua amiga de la infancia.

Meiling tuvo ganas de golpearlo en ese momento pero se contuvo.

La chica sonrió y las miró.

—Mucho gusto, soy Lixue la prometida de Xiao Lang —les dijo poniendo su mano en el pecho de él, y ahí fue cuando Meiling vio el anillo.

Tenía una gran piedra y obviamente era de oro, Meiling no supo que hacer.

—Nos vemos luego —Syaoran les dijo caminando con Lixue.

—Syaoran —Sakura susurró al borde de las lágrimas.

Syaoran volteó y la miró con la misma frialdad de antes.

—La gente cambia con el tiempo, deberías saberlo —le dijo en tono casi de burla.

Luego se alejó con Lixue.

Meiling y Tomoyo inmediatamente fueron a abrazarla, había sido inesperado para todas, pero Sakura parecía que se iba a desmoronar en cualquier momento.

Meiling vio con molestia la espalda de Syaoran, hubiera sido mejor que Sakura siguiera pensando que tal vez estaba muerto.

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Pero Meiling no podía borrar la primera mirada de Syaoran de su mente, miedo.

Era por eso que había hablado con él, por eso trataba de localizar a su tía, estaba segura de que estaba pasando más de lo que creían.

Que el Syaoran que conocían estaba ahí escondido, lidiando con algo más grande.

—No vayas a hacer una locura Mei —Lien le pidió observando su cara.

Meiling le sonrió inocentemente.

—Ya me conoces —le dijo, dándole un beso.

Lien la alejó de él.

—Por eso te lo estoy diciendo.

Meiling hizo rodar sus ojos, de todos modos no podía hacer mucho sin su pasaporte.

* * *

Eriol tenía clases hasta tarde, así que era el último en salir de la escuela.

Terminó de guardar unos cables y salió del área de audio.

Mientras caminaba escuchaba voces que parecían discutir, se encogió de hombros, no era su asunto.

Pasó por un salón y vio a Syaoran recargado en el escritorio con los brazos cruzados, veía de mala manera a la persona que tenía en frente.

Se detuvo y observó un poco la escena.

Lixue se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura, pero Syaoran no hizo nada por abrazarla, de hecho se quedó con los brazos cruzados sin decirle nada.

Lixue le susurraba algo con un pequeña sonrisa.

Eriol decidió dejar de ver, seguro era un desacuerdo entre los amantes, como ya había pensado, no era su problema.

* * *

Sakura se asomó por su ventana, a veces en las madrugadas se levantaba y admiraba la luna o aprovechaba cuando Eriol y Tomoyo salían para poder dejar salir su tristeza.

Ella y Tomoyo vivían en los dormitorios de la universidad, Eriol y Eizan hacían lo mismo, eran compañeros de cuarto.

Lien y Meiling vivían a unas calles de ahí en un departamento, como estaban casados, no habían querido vivir separados.

Lo único malo de vivir con Tomoyo es que muchas veces tenía que aguantarse las ganas de llorar.

Siempre decía que estaba bien, pero la realidad es que estaba lejos de estarlo.

Syaoran era el amor de su vida y le costaba mucho verlo a diario, sobre todo en las clases, ella siempre se sentaba hasta adelante para evitar su presencia, pues le dolía la indiferencia con la que ahora la trataba.

¿Dónde había quedado esa amistad? ¿Ese amor que se decían tener?

¿En serio la gente cambiaba tanto en tres años?

Sakura ya no esperaba que su lobito regresara, ya le había quedado claro que el pasado, sólo era eso, un montón de recuerdos que Syaoran echó de lado.

Una lágrima le recorrió el rostro, y puso su cabeza en sus rodillas mientras veía la luna.

¿Cómo se deja de amar a alguien?

* * *

Meiling había ido junto con Lien a visitar a su padre, estaban tomando café cuando se le ocurrió inventar una salida al baño.

Entró en silencio a la recámara de su padre y movió todo, iba a conseguir su pasaporte aunque tuviera que regresar otro día y forzar la entrada.

Abrió un baúl y empezó a sacar cosas, debía apurarse, buscó y al llegar al fondo encontró una caja de metal.

La sacó y la abrió, tenía fotos de ella de cuando era bebé, fotos de los tres hermanos Li y hasta abajo su pasaporte y el de su padre.

Sonrió, por fin lo había encontrado.

Se lo guardó en el pantalón y puso todo como estaba.

Era hora de que su tía le respondiera unas cuantas preguntas... Y se iba a asegurar de que lo hiciera.

* * *

Tomoyo estaba dibujando varios modelos de la línea de ropa que debía entregar como parte de su examen cuando Meiling entró.

—¿No tienes clase? —le preguntó sin dejar de mirar su trabajo.

Meiling se sentó a su lado y observó el dibujo.

—Deberías hacerlo en rojo —le comentó.

Tomoyo vio pensativa el modelo, era buena idea.

—¿En seda? —le preguntó imaginando su creación.

—Me leíste el pensamiento —Meiling comentó—. A veces creo que me equivoqué de carrera.

Tomoyo se rió y empezó a dibujar.

—¿Me buscabas para consejos de moda o...? —Tomoyo le preguntó dibujando de rojo el modelo.

—Necesito un favor —Meiling le dijo, sabía que Lien estaba ocupado en clases así que podía hablar con Tomoyo sin temor.

Tomoyo dejó de dibujar y la vio con curiosidad.

—Ok, dime y veré qué puedo hacer —Le dijo con algo de duda.

Meiling suspiró, sabía que Tomoyo no le creía cuando decía que Syaoran aún estaba ahí.

—Recuperé mi pasaporte —le contó en un susurro.

Tomoyo la vio preocupada.

—Vas a ir a Hong Kong —era una afirmación, sabía que Meiling no iba a renunciar hasta escuchar de boca de su tía que Syaoran era en realidad esa persona que veían a diario.

Meiling asintió.

—Pero me temo que si Lien va conmigo, solo va a complicar las cosas —le contó.

—¿Por qué se casaron? —Meiling asintió —No creo que debas ir.

Meiling la vio confundida pero Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza.

—No es que crea que Syaoran es lo que demuestra ser, tengo un mal presentimiento —le comentó preocupada.

Meiling la vio con algo de agradecimiento.

—Tomoyo, ya estoy casada, no hay nada que puedan hacer para que eso cambie.

Tomoyo se quedó pensativa, si hicieron que Syaoran, que llevaba años amando a Sakura, dejara de amarla en menos de tres años, podía esperar lo que fuera.

—¿Cuál es el favor?

—Que me prestes dinero para el boleto de avión, te lo pagaré en cuanto regrese, si Lien ve que uso una cantidad así va a querer que le diga para que es —Meiling le explicó.

Lien tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en la empresa de su padre, pero ese dinero estaba en una cuenta bancomunada, si sacaba algo inmediatamente le llegaba la notificación.

Y si se enteraba de lo que iba a hacer, la iba a detener, y conociéndolo, era capaz hasta de romper su pasaporte para evitar que viajara.

Tomoyo la vio con preocupación, no le gustaba nada ese plan.

—Lien te podría esperar en el hotel —le comentó, trataba de que no viajara sola.

Meiling sacudió su cabeza.

—Apenas pase mi pasaporte por el aeropuerto de aquí, el Clan sabrá que voy para allá, Lien no debe pisar Hong Kong hasta que resolvamos este asunto.

Tomoyo pensó un momento, luego vio por la ventana a las gradas del campo de fútbol, Sakura estaba de nuevo ahí, siempre se escondía ahí.

Si había una pequeña esperanza de poder resolver ese embrollo, como mejores amigas, era su deber intentarlo.

—Solo vas y regresas —Tomoyo le comentó viendo por la ventana.

Meiling siguió su mirada y asintió.

—Voy y regreso —le prometió.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Vamos a iniciar el club "odiamos a Syaoran" jaja

Ok mala broma

Recuerdan nuestra regla para otro capítulo?

Que dicen? 5 reviews para otro capítulo?


	3. Odiar

¡Gracias a todos!

No saben como nos gusta leer lo mucho que odian a Syaoran jajajaja ok no... nos sentimos bien porque les gusta la historia :D

Agradecemos a (si ves tu nombre dos veces es porque estamos contestando según llegan los reviews ;) )

pao: Jajajaja no te preocupes, tenemos una buena explicación :D

Littleblackrose: Gracias!

Sakiali12: Liz se carcajeó con tu review jajajaja no te preocupes, tenemos al indicado ;)

Maylu: A Hong Kong, no fue exagerado, lo hicimos así para que Sakura pensara lo peor :D

Kendrix astrix: Todos lo odian! De hecho ese era el chiste jajajaja ok

Cerezo27: La intriga aumenta hasta el último capítulo ;) si lo estamos considerando, les queda rato para odiarlo jaja

isabelweasleygranger: Pero claro que te recordamos! jajajajaja no podemos decir que le pasa... solo que le pasa jajajajaja, esta historia esta terminada, asi que no te preocupes no seran 13 años :D

pao: Jejejeje sin comentarios ;)

Amapola: Gracias! Eso intentamos que fuera algo nuevo a pesar de que en la otra historia la amaba y adoraba aqui como que no ;)

Sakura Flor: Gracias!

Maylu shine: Jajajaja no, nada de eso, actúa así porque quiere :D

katherynferrera: Jajajaja todos preguntan eso ;) Gracias!

kyouko87: Jejejejeje no podes decir que fue, ammmmm bueno hasta ahí respondemos ;)

hikari115: Jajajajajajaja ok, pronto lo descubrirás.

KinomotoCarlet: Wow que aguante! Gracias por leerlas :D

Y ahora sí, aqui les dejamos el tercer capítulo.

* * *

 **Evitando ser mejores amigos**

* * *

—Creo que lo puedo odiar —Sakura murmuró.

Eizan la vio confundido, estaban estudiando en la biblioteca.

—Creo que lo puedes olvidar —Eizan le contestó.

—¿Por qué no odiar? —Sakura le preguntó decepcionada.

Eizan cerró el libro que estaba leyendo, de todos modos no estaba poniendo atención.

—El odio implica que aún te importa esa persona, te importa lo suficiente para dedicarle un sentimiento. —Sakura lo vio confundida—. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es fingir que no existe.

—Así como él lo hace —Sakura susurró.

Eizan se quedó pensando.

—Él no pretende que no existes, se asegura de que lo odies.

Sakura lo vio confundida.

—¿Por qué hace eso?

Eizan se encogió de hombros y volvió a abrir su libro.

—En realidad no sé, se me hace estúpido todo lo que hace —comentó un poco enojado.

Desde el día que había entrado a la escuela, Syaoran se había asegurado de que ninguno de sus amigos se acercara a él.

Sabía perfectamente bien que si hacia sufrir a Sakura, todos se pondrían del lado de ella.

Era como si se esforzara por ser un patán al que deberían odiar.

* * *

Meiling volvió a marcar el número, una última vez antes de hacer una locura.

Increíblemente el número dio tono y alguien descolgó.

—¿Tía Yelan? —Meiling preguntó ansiosa.

—¿Quién habla? —una voz masculina dijo.

—Meiling Li ¿Quién eres? —Meiling preguntó confundida.

—¿Meiling? La hija de Natsumi —la voz dijo pensativa.

—¿Quién habla? —Meiling preguntó con curiosidad.

—El doctor de Natsumi —contestó—. Hemos tratado de localizarte durante mucho tiempo.

Meiling no supo que decir _«¿Cómo que doctor?»_

—¿Esta bien mi madre? —preguntó algo temerosa.

—No, está muy enferma y desde hace semanas hemos tratado de localizarte para que vengas a Hong Kong —dijo el doctor seriamente.

Meiling se quedó pensativa ¿por qué su padre no le dijo nada?

—Volaré lo antes posible.

Bueno, ya no tenía que ocultarle a Lien que iba a viajar.

* * *

—Para la calificación final de este semestre, van a presentar una investigación sobre un proyecto en el que se pueda invertir para obtener buenas ganancias, lo harán en parejas —el maestro les informó.

Sakura se llevaba bien con casi todos sus compañeros, sólo había uno al que no le hablaba.

—Las parejas van a ser así, la primer persona de la fila con la última, la segunda con la penúltima y así consecutivamente —el maestro les informó.

Sakura sintió algo en su pecho, no podía tener tan mala suerte, volteó y miró a la última persona de la fila, que era la última persona con la que quería trabajar.

Syaoran no levantó la mirada de su libro, de hecho lo veía con ojos entrecerrados.

Bueno, ya eran dos los que no estaban de acuerdo en trabajar juntos.

* * *

Al terminar la clase Sakura guardó sus cosas con pesadez ¿cómo iban a hacer el proyecto si no se toleraban?

—Tú haz una propuesta y yo hago otra, no tenemos porque trabajar juntos —una voz muy conocida le dijo.

Sakura levantó su mochila y sin verlo asintió, se levantó y lo miró por unos segundos.

—Me parece perfecto —murmuró y salió del salón, pensaba aplicar el consejo de Eizan y pretender que era un compañero más del montón.

* * *

—Habla con tu padre, no tomes éstas decisiones así —Lien le pidió a Meiling.

Ella guardaba ropa en su maleta, le había contado a Lien lo que pasó en la llamada.

—Pienso hablar con él cuando sepa que está mal con mi madre, no puedo creer que me haya ocultado algo así —Meiling dijo enojada mientras sacudía su cabeza.

—Voy contigo Mei —Lien le dijo una vez más, pero recibió la misma respuesta.

—Vamos a empeorar las cosas, Lien, Si mi madre está muy enferma y tengo que quedarme más de una semana te llamaré para que vayas —trató de asegurarle.

Lien sacudió su cabeza y la tomó del brazo para que dejara de empacar.

—¿Qué harás si no te dejan regresar? —le preguntó preocupado.

Meiling puso su mano en su mejilla y lo miró con ternura.

—¿Con qué me podrían retener?

Lien sacudió su cabeza, le daba pánico que Meiling viajara sola, pero era terca.

—Si en una semana no estás de regreso, te alcanzaré —le advirtió.

Meiling asintió, le parecía justo.

—¿Ya les avisaste?

Meiling sacudió su cabeza.

—Les diré mañana, mi vuelo sale en la tarde.

Lien asintió y decidió ayudarle a empacar, tenía un horrible presentimiento.

* * *

Meiling, Tomoyo y Sakura estaban comiendo juntas, Sakura les contó sobre el trabajo que tenía que hacer con Syaoran.

—Afortunadamente podemos hacerlo por separado —les contó.

—Creo que es lo mejor —Tomoyo comento.

Meiling solo jugaba con su comida, ni siquiera la había probado.

—¿Meiling qué pasa? —Tomoyo le preguntó preocupada.

Meiling suspiró y vio a sus amigas.

—Voy a ir a Hong Kong.

Sakura y Tomoyo la vieron sorprendidas, luego Sakura se molestó un poco.

—Meiling creí que habíamos quedado... —empezó a decir pero Meiling la interrumpió.

—No voy por el idiota de mi primo... Algo pasó con mi madre —les contó preocupada.

—Oh... Lo siento —Sakura dijo apenada.

Meiling movió la mano descartando la disculpa.

—No te preocupes, se que presioné mucho el tema, pero ahorita iré a ver a mi madre.

Tomoyo la vio preocupada.

—¿Qué dijo Lien?

—Que si no regreso en una semana va a alcanzarme.

Tomoyo y Sakura sonrieron.

—Menos mal —Sakura le dijo, sonó su celular y lo revisó, tenía un mensaje de un número desconocido.

Meiling y Tomoyo la vieron con curiosidad, Sakura abrió el mensaje y no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos.

—¿Cómo obtuvo mi número? —susurró.

Meiling y Tomoyo la vieron aún más confundidas, Sakura sacudió su cabeza y les enseñó el mensaje, era Syaoran, quería que se vieran en la biblioteca de la escuela para discutir unos puntos.

—Sólo él puede pedirte que vayas a la escuela en domingo —Meiling dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Creí que íbamos a hacerlo por separado —Sakura murmuró enojada—. ¿Cuándo te vas?

Meiling vio pensativa el mensaje ¿de dónde había sacado Syaoran el número de Sakura? Esperaba que tuviera la suficiente sensatez de no ir con Lixue.

—En unas horas —Meiling contestó.

Tomoyo y Sakura la vieron con tristeza y preocupación, mientras no regresara con lavado de cerebro como su primo...

—No podré ir a despedirte —Sakura dijo molesta.

Meiling le sonrió.

—No te preocupes, estaré de regreso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —le aseguró.

Sakura asintió, pero Tomoyo la veía preocupada, aún tenía ese mal presentimiento.

* * *

Sakura llegó a la biblioteca, para ser domingo había muchos estudiantes.

Escogió una mesa al fondo, las demás estaban ocupadas.

Sacó el cuaderno donde había anotado sus ideas y siguió anotando.

—Esto es rápido, tengo cosas que hacer —Syaoran dijo sentándose a su lado sin verla.

Sakura lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, ella tampoco quería estar ahí pero él lo había propuesto.

—Yo también tenía cosas que hacer y aquí estoy —espetó.

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza, abrió su cuaderno, todo sin verla.

—Dudo que tengas un prometido esperando para ir al cine —le dijo con sarcasmo.

Sakura respiró lentamente y contó hasta diez, recordó lo que Eizan le había dicho, odiar a Syaoran era dedicarle un sentimiento.

—No, pero si tenía una amiga a la cual despedir —contestó.

Syaoran la miró confundido, luego regresó su mirada a su cuaderno frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura suspiró, iban a tener que trabajar juntos quisieran o no.

—Actuemos según nuestra edad por unos momentos ¿vale? —le dijo cansada.

Syaoran asintió y empezaron a platicar sobre los proyectos que se les habían ocurrido para invertir.

Sakura se dio cuenta que Syaoran no la voltea a ver para nada, siempre hablaba viendo hacia su cuaderno.

Tras una hora de lluvia de ideas decidieron que podrían hacer el proyecto sobre inversión en casas en ruinas.

—Se puede invertir un capital y luego venderse como casas nuevas y tener grandes ganancias —Sakura concluyó.

Syaoran asintió pensativo.

—Siempre y cuando no quieran vender la casa a precio de mercado —le informó.

Sakura asintió.

—Obviamente —murmuró anotando en su cuaderno.

Observó de reojo que Syaoran sonrío un poco, hace mucho que no lo veía sonreír.

Sakura volteó y vio que Syaoran la veía con detenimiento, esperaba que no empezara con sus tonterías de siempre.

Pero notó que sus ojos se habían puesto un tono más obscuros de lo normal y la veía fijamente.

Sakura hizo su cabeza hacia un lado y Syaoran trago saliva, parecía estar casi nervioso.

Y entonces su celular hizo un sonido interrumpiendo el momento.

Sakura había tenido su celular a un lado de ella, lo desbloqueó y vio un mensaje de despedida de Meiling, suspiró y le respondió "Buen viaje"

Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de apagar la pantalla, sólo puso su celular a un lado de ella, entre ella y Syaoran para ser más específicos.

Syaoran se paró de golpe.

—Debo irme —le dijo y agarrando su cuaderno lo más rápido posible, se alejó.

Sakura lo vio confundido, seguro se le hizo tarde para ir con Lixue.

* * *

Wei corrió con dos agentes del aeropuerto detrás de él.

—¿Por qué puerta sale el vuelo a Hong Kong de las 6? —le preguntó al oficial que recibía los pasaporte.

El oficial lo vio con mala cara hasta que Wei sacó su identificación.

—Puerta E —le dijo señalando hacia donde tenían que ir.

Wei corrió tan rápido como pudo pero al llegar vio por los grandes ventanales que el avión había despegado.

—¿Hay manera de hacerlo regresar? —le preguntó a uno de los oficiales que lo acompañaban.

—A menos de que sea por una razón de seguridad, no —le contestó.

Wei paso su mano por su cabello, y sacó su celular.

—No la alcancé —dijo con pesadez en el teléfono—. No, no sé cómo obtuvo su pasaporte —comentó molesto.

Vio a los agentes que lo observaban expectantes mientras él escuchaba como alguien maldecía en varios idiomas al otro lado de la línea.

Meiling había cometido el peor error de su vida.

* * *

Jajajajaja de una vez avisamos que en esta historia vamos a deshacer casi todo lo que hicimos en la otra... :D

El club de odio va a aumentar lo prometemos, pero también prometemos un gran final (si, esta historia ya está terminada)

Recuerden 5 reviews! (amamos leer como odian a Syaoran jajajaja)


	4. Se apagó la chispa

Y estamos de regreso!

¡Gracias por leernos!

Seguimos con el club jajaja

Agradecemos a:

marianazavi89: Ammm ;)

isabelweasleygranger: Jaja ya nos conoces ;) todo va a empeorar antes de mejorar :D

kyouko87: Si jeje significan algo pero no escuchan esos Li :p no te preocupes Syaoran va a sufrir dentro de poco ;)

pao: je con este capítulo nos vas a detestar :'( pero recuerda que todo lo hacemos por algo ;)

hikari115: jejejejejeje ;)

Sakiali12: no hemos visto ese capítulo pero te podemos asegurar que Sakura no se va a quebrar ;) de hecho le va a dar una cucharada de su propia medicina a Syaoran y bueno, va a ser genial ;)

Ahora si, sigan odiando a Syaoran :D

* * *

 **Evitando ser mejores amigos.**

* * *

Su plan no estaba funcionando, cada domingo se veía con Syaoran en la biblioteca para comparar notas.

Habían visitado casas cada quien por su lado y a fuerza tenían que verse para escoger las que valían la pena como inversión.

Llevaban cinco semanas así.

Así que su plan se había ido por la borda y no podía tratar a Syaoran como uno más.

De hecho cada vez se le dificultaba más presentarse a las reuniones.

A veces Syaoran la trataba como siempre, frío e indiferente, otras veces era cruel con sus comentarios, pero había momentos donde la veía tan fijamente que su corazón se aceleraba a mil por hora.

Todas y cada unas de las veces que se vieron, se había ido por que Lixue lo llamaba.

Pero ese era el menor de sus problemas, Meiling aún no regresaba y en palabras de Lien cada vez hablaban menos.

Es más decía que sus llamadas habían pasado a ser de cinco minutos y sólo eran para saber cómo estaban.

Lien no la había alcanzado porque Meiling le dijo que quería estar con su madre y ella estaba internada en la casa Li.

Osea que Lien tenía prohibido entrar, le dijo que no tenía sentido que fuera si no se iban a ver pues quería pasar el mayor tiempo con su madre.

Al parecer la mamá de Meiling tenía fibrosis quística, y cada día empeoraba más, no había esperanzas de una mejoría.

Sakura suspiró, se imaginaba lo que Meiling estaba sintiendo, querían estar con ella y apoyarla, pero de nuevo, el clan prácticamente los tenía en una lista negra.

Syaoran estaba sentado frente a ella, era de esas veces que la trataba con indiferencia.

—Creo que esta es una buena opción, el precio es bajo, la zona es buena y el dinero a invertir se triplicará una vez que se venda —Syaoran le comentó enseñándole las fotos y anotaciones que había hecho.

Sakura asintió, en realidad había escuchado la mitad de lo que le dijo, su mente andaba en otro lado.

Pensó en su amiga y sintió una gran tristeza, luego miró a Syaoran que estaba revisando más anotaciones y la tristeza se hizo más grande.

Parecía que Syaoran no sabía lo que estaba pasando con su prima o no le importaba... Apostaría su dinero en la segunda opción.

—Voy a buscar un libro —Sakura susurró levantándose, sentía las lágrimas en los ojos y no dejaría que Syaoran la viera así.

Él levantó su cara con sorpresa, lo vio mirarla con curiosidad antes de casi correr y perderse entre los estantes de libros.

Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro, se sentía tan impotente ante la situación de Meiling a miles de kilómetros y ante su propia situación.

Se metió al último pasillo de la biblioteca, ese que tenía libros viejos y arrumbados, donde casi nadie iba.

Puso sus manos en su rostro y se recargó en el estante, sollozó lo más silencioso posible.

Escuchó unos pasos y se volteó hacia la pared y trató de limpiarse las lágrimas.

—Oye —una voz que no creyó escuchar susurró.

Sakura inhaló profundamente antes de voltear. Ni siquiera la podía llamar por su nombre ¿verdad?

Syaoran estaba parado ahí con una expresión extraña, como si estuviera tratando de contenerse.

—Perdón, estaba distraída —Sakura murmuró y caminó hacia donde estaba Syaoran.

Él la veía de manera extraña, no podía ponerle nombre a su expresión.

Pasó junto a él y antes de poder salir sintió un jalón y unos brazos a su alrededor.

Sakura no supo que hacer así que se quedó quieta, Syaoran la estaba abrazando.

Él era mucho más alto que ella así que su cabeza estaba en su pecho, escuchó como el corazón de Syaoran latía a gran velocidad.

Había extrañado esos brazos, tenía que admitirlo.

Syaoran suspiró y se alejó de ella, la vio de nuevo de manera extraña y se alejó.

Sakura tardo unos minutos en regresar en sí ¿qué había sido eso?

No le sorprendió mucho cuando regresó a la mesa y Syaoran ya no estaba.

* * *

Tomoyo y Eriol estaban hablando con Meiling por vídeo llamada.

—Meiling —Tomoyo insistió.

Meiling sacudió su cabeza.

—Ya lo decidí, es lo mejor —murmuró.

Eriol la vio un poco molesto.

—No tiene sentido tu decisión, ni siquiera pareces convencida —comentó.

Meiling lo vio enojada.

—Estoy convencida si no, no se los hubiera dicho.

—Mínimo deberías hacerlo en persona —Eriol discutió.

Meiling sacudió su cabeza.

—No, mi madre me necesita aquí.

Eriol estaba perdiendo la paciencia, primero Syaoran y ahora ella.

—Dile que viaje.

Meiling lo vio molesta.

—No quiero verlo —comentó enojada.

Tomoyo vio preocupada a su prometido y a una de sus mejores amigas, llevaban días peleando por la misma razón.

—Esa es una excusa para ocultar tu cobardía —Eriol le dijo molesto cruzando los brazos.

Meiling le sostuvo la mirada, Tomoyo casi podía sentir la inminente explosión.

—Ya no voy a discutir con ustedes, lo decidí y se acabó —les dijo y cortó la llamada.

Eriol se levantó y cerró la laptop de golpe, Tomoyo lo vio preocupado.

—¿Puedes creerlo? —le preguntó molesto.

Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza.

—Lleva días con la idea en la cabeza, no la hemos podido disuadir —le recordó.

—Ni ella se cree esos pretextos que nos dice para hacerlo —Eriol dijo enojado—. Lo peor es que estoy seguro que no se lo dice en persona porque Lien sabrá que no lo hace por las razones que dice.

Tomoyo vio pensativa la laptop, Meiling les ha dicho mínimo cinco excusas, mal planteadas, para dejar a Lien.

La más tonta fue que quería libertad, como si Lien le impidiera hacer las cosas.

—¿Deberíamos decirle a Lien? —Eriol le preguntó preocupado.

Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza.

—Es asunto de dos.

—Eso debió pensar Meiling antes de contarnos —Eriol comentó enojado.

Tomoyo estaba de acuerdo con él, hubiera preferido no ser de las primeras personas en enterarse de que Meiling le iba a pedir el divorcio a Lien.

* * *

Eizan estaba caminando con Lien, con el paso de los años se empezaron a llevar bien.

—¿No has hablado con Meiling? —le preguntó preocupado.

Lien sacudió su cabeza, le había marcado varias veces pero no contestó.

—Me preocupa —Eizan murmuró.

Lien levantó una ceja.

—¿Te preocupa ella o tus calificaciones?

Eizan sonrió con culpa.

—Ambas ¿sabías que me fue mal en el exámen pasado? Suerte que era solo una prueba con valor mínimo —Eizan comentó sacudiendo su cabeza.

—¿Por qué escogiste esa carrera si se te complica? —Lien le preguntó con curiosidad.

Eizan se encogió de hombros.

—¿Has visitado el área de pediatría de un hospital? —Lien sacudió su cabeza—. Entonces no entenderías.

El celular de Lien sonó y lo sacó emocionado, esperaba que fuera su desaparecida esposa.

—Es Wei —murmuró con confusión.

Eizan se asomó al celular de Lien, había recibido un mensaje.

—¿Para qué te querrá ver? —preguntó leyendo el mensaje.

Lien se encogió de hombros y se guardó el celular.

—Si preguntan por mí, les dices —le pidió empezando a correr.

—¡Aún na acaban las clases! —Eizan le gritó.

Lien volteó tantito.

—Me urge más esto —le respondió y siguió corriendo.

Eizan se quedó en medio del pasillo viendo a su amigo alejarse, esperaba que fueran buenas noticias.

* * *

La universidad tenía una cafetería, de vez en cuando todos tenían hora libre al mismo tiempo y se reunían para comer.

Eizan llegó y se sentó, Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo ya lo habían estado esperando.

—¿Dónde está Lien? —Sakura preguntó viendo alrededor.

Eizan abrió una bolsa de galletas.

—Tenía que ver a su suegro —le comentó antes de comer una galleta.

Tomoyo y Eriol intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, Eizan lo notó pero decidió no comentar nada.

Vieron a lo lejos a Syaoran, estaba hablando por teléfono y parecía estar peleando con alguien pues movía mucho las manos.

Sakura recordó el día anterior en la biblioteca y se quedó pensativa.

—Creo que uno debería confrontarlo —Eizan murmuró.

Todos lo vieron con duda, cuando Sakura lo hizo las cosas no habían salido nada bien.

Eriol lo observó detenidamente.

—Yo lo haré —les informó.

Todos lo vieron boquiabiertos.

—Eriol —Tomoyo murmuró.

Eriol le dio una mirada significativa, estaba seguro que la decisión de Meiling y la nueva actitud de Syaoran estaban conectadas.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza.

—Deberíamos dejarlo así —susurró.

Tomoyo puso su mano sobre la de Sakura.

—Una última vez —le dijo.

Sakura suspiró, vio a Syaoran que seguía peleando en su teléfono, recordó el día anterior.

—Última —susurró.

Tomoyo y Eriol cruzaron miradas de nuevo, tal vez hasta lo de Meiling quedaría aclarado.

* * *

Lien salió de su carro con nervios, no sabía porque sentía tanta ansiedad, casi quería vomitar.

Tocó el timbre de su suegro y esperó.

Al abrir Wei, Lien se pudo dar cuenta que parecía de más edad, era como si hubiera envejecido de la noche a la mañana.

—¿Está todo bien? —Lien le preguntó preocupado.

Wei lo miró casi con lástima y sacudió la cabeza.

Lien sintió su estómago revólverse.

—¿Es Meiling? ¿Está bien? —preguntó preocupado.

—Ella está bien, pasa Lien —Wei le dijo haciéndose a un lado para que Lien pudiera pasar.

Lien entró con algo de temor, sentía que le iban a dar la peor noticia de su vida.

Wei cerró la puerta y vio con tristeza a su yerno, no sabía cómo hacer lo que su hija le había pedido.

Lien se sentó con los nervios de punta, por la cara de su suegro, no era nada bueno.

Wei sacó unos papeles de su escritorio y se sentó frente a Lien, la mesa de centro los separaba.

Puso un folder en medio, Lien lo vio confundido.

—Necesito que leas esto —Wei le dijo con pesadez dándole un sobre.

Lien lo vio confundido, casi tuvo miedo de tomar el sobre, pero lo agarró, al frente tenía su nombre con la letra de Meiling.

Lien abrió rápidamente el sobre, Wei lo miraba con atención.

Mientras más leía, más dudaba que fuera Meiling la que lo había escrito, pero claramente era su letra.

Sacudió su cabeza incrédulo.

—No es cierto ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Wei esperanzado.

Wei solo lo vio con lástima, parecía un niño pequeño al que le acababan de decir que Santa no existía.

Suspiró y empujó el folder.

Lien vio el folder y muy lentamente lo abrió, efectivamente ahí estaban los papeles firmados por Meiling.

Volvió a releer la carta y vio a Wei decidido.

—No firmaré —dijo enojado.

Wei sabía que eso iba a pasar, Meiling se lo había advertido.

—¿La amas? —le preguntó.

Lien asintió inmediatamente.

—Entonces déjala ir.

Lien lo vio incrédulo, no podía estar hablando en serio.

Wei suspiró, no quería hacer eso.

—Ella quiere su libertad, eso es lo que la hará feliz, cuando uno ama, busca la felicidad del otro —le comentó.

Lien lo vio con algo de enojo, pero sabía que era verdad, leyó una última vez la carta, Wei puso una pluma a un lado del folder.

Lien rompió la carta y agarró la pluma, si eso era lo que quería, eso le iba a dar.

Wei vio con tristeza como Lien firmaba con la mano temblorosa, firmó las dos copias de papeles y casi aventó la pluma a la mesa.

Wei sacó la copia que iba a mandar a Hong Kong y le dió la otra a Lien.

Él no dijo nada, solo asintió y salió de su casa.

Wei vio con tristeza la puerta, si su hija no se hubiera aferrado a viajar, nada de eso estaría pasando.

* * *

Syaoran colgó su teléfono, Meiling le desviaba la llamada.

Sacudió su cabeza y volteó, Eriol estaba en medio del pasillo volteando hacia ambos lados y al verlo caminó hacia él.

Syaoran lo vio unos momentos antes de voltear al lado contrario y caminar, no estaba de humor.

—Syaoran —Eriol le llamó.

Syaoran se detuvo y cerró lo ojos.

 _«Aquí vamos de nuevo»_ pensó.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? —Eriol le preguntó parándose frente a él.

Syaoran fingió demencia.

—¿Quién hizo qué? —preguntó con frialdad.

Eriol lo vio feo, casi podía ver a través de él.

—Sabes de lo que hablo —le dijo enojado.

Syaoran hizo rodar sus ojos.

—Aunque parezca que lo sé todo, no es así —le dijo sarcásticamente y trató de darle la vuelta.

Pero Eriol había decidido obtener respuestas.

—¿Sabes lo que hizo Meiling? —le preguntó, pero honestamente, sabía que Syaoran estaba enterado.

Syaoran lo vio fijamente.

—Lo que haga es asunto de ella —murmuró.

Eriol lo vio feo.

—¿Y lo que le hagas a Sakura de quién es asunto? —preguntó molesto.

Syaoran le dió una sonrisa sarcástica.

—No le hago nada —comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Claro que le haces y lo sabes bien ¿disfrutas verla sufrir? —Eriol le preguntó muy enojado.

Syaoran lo miró fijamente.

—Ella me puede odiar todo lo que quiera, es más, sería lo mejor, así puede olvidar todas esas tontas promesas que nos hicimos —dijo caminando y pasando a Eriol.

—El día que Sakura en verdad te odie, te vas a arrepentir —Eriol murmuró.

Syaoran se detuvo de golpe, pero no volteó, Eriol esperaba que le dijera algo, pero Syaoran sólo sacudió su cabeza y siguió caminando.

* * *

Sakura estaba sentada en las gradas del campo de fútbol viendo a la nada, no quería pensar mucho en Lixue y Syaoran.

Pero era algo difícil cuando se los encontraba a cada rato y cuando todos los domingos lo tenía que ver para su proyecto.

Tenía unas inmensas ganas de cambiarse de universidad y de regresarse a Tomoeda.

Cada que los veía, Lixue se aseguraba de que viera el anillo, ese horrible anillo que no iba para nada con la personalidad del Syaoran que conocía.

Aunque bueno, el Syaoran que conocía no haría todo lo que él ha hecho últimamente.

Sakura suspiró y puso su rostro en sus manos, ya se le habían acabado las lágrimas y jamás lloraría en la escuela, donde sus amigos y él podían verla.

—¿Mal día? —Lien le preguntó sentándose a su lado, tenía un folder en la mano y la cara más triste que Sakura le había visto en el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse.

—Todos los días son malos —le respondió sinceramente encogiéndose de hombros.

—Te apoyo —Lien comentó apretando con fuerza el folder.

Sakura lo vió confundida.

—¿No tenías que ver a Wei? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Lien bajó la mirada, si era posible apretó aún más fuerte el folder.

—Vengo de ahí.

Sakura lo vio con tristeza.

—Malas noticias —no era pregunta, era afirmación.

Lien no dijo nada, solo le dio el folder y desvío su mirada hacia el estacionamiento.

Sakura abrió confundida el folder, eran unos papeles, hasta abajo estaba la firma de Meiling y a un lado la de Lien.

Leyó el encabezado "demanda de divorcio" Sakura se sorprendió mucho y volteó a ver a Lien el cual no desviaba la mirada del estacionamiento.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó muy confundida, la última vez que vio a Meiling, seguía igual de enamorada de Lien que cuando empezaron a ser novios.

—Se apagó la chispa —Lien murmuró con ironía.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Según quien?

Lien la volteó a ver y por primera vez notó que él tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero no dejaba que se derramaran.

—Según ella —susurró.

Sakura lo vio incrédula.

—Lo siento mucho —le dijo con la voz quebrada y lo abrazó.

Lien la abrazó con fuerza y Sakura sintió lágrimas en sus hombros, estaba llorando.

Sakura lo abrazó un poco más fuerte, parecía que los Li se habían puesto de acuerdo para dejar corazones rotos en Japón.

* * *

Les dijimos que íbamos a destruir todo :'(

No nos maten! Lo hicimos por algo, lo prometemos.

Pues muchos le están atinando a lo que pasa, si se dan cuenta es la primera vez que escribimos desde el punto de vista de Syaoran y es por una razón jeje, ya entenderán más adelante.

Ahora vamos a cambiar el club a "odio a los Li" :D ok mala broma.

Recuerden 5 reviews!


	5. Intensidad en su mirada

Nos encanta que varios se van dando cuenta de lo que pasa ;)

Y como hay varios reviews a los que si les contestamos daríamos spoiler, dejamos las respuestas para el otro capítulo.

Pero deben saber que nos encanta leerlos!

* * *

 **Evitando ser mejores amigos.**

* * *

Sakura no sabía cuánto tiempo habían pasado abrazados, pero en un momento Lien se separó de ella y con la cara roja murmuró un pequeño "gracias"

—No hay de que, para eso somos amigos —Sakura le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lien asintió sin decir nada.

—¿Tienes clase no? —le preguntó preocupado.

Sakura asintió.

—No te preocupes, no es mi clase favorita —murmuró.

Lien la vio con una cara de que entendía, era la clase en la que tenía que entregar el proyecto con Syaoran.

—¿Quieres salir de aquí? —Lien le preguntó levantándose.

Sakura asintió y ambos bajaron las gradas.

Empezaron a caminar hacia el auto de Lien cuando Tomoyo y Eriol aparecieron.

Al ver la cara de Lien supieron inmediatamente que Meiling lo había hecho.

—Oh Lien —Tomoyo dijo abrazándolo.

Lien la abrazó confundido.

—Tratamos de disuadirla —Eriol le dijo con culpa.

—¿Sabían? —Lien les preguntó con tristeza.

Eriol y Tomoyo asintieron con culpa, Lien se encogió de hombros.

—Lo hecho, hecho está —susurró.

—¿A donde iban? —Tomoyo preguntó con curiosidad.

—A donde sea —Sakura contestó.

Eriol y Tomoyo se vieron.

—¿Películas y helado? —Tomoyo preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿No tienen clases? —Lien les preguntó viendo el edificio de la universidad.

Eriol se encogió de hombros.

—La escuela seguirá aquí mañana —comentó.

Tomoyo asintió, y los cuatro faltaron a sus clases para escapar un ratito de la terrible realidad que estaban viviendo.

* * *

Parecía que toda la vida de Sakura giraba en torno a la escuela, pero el estudiar y vivir ahí no le daban muchas opciones.

Después de pasar la noche con sus amigos en el que ahora era departamento de Lien, tuvo que ponerse al corriente con lo que había perdido el día anterior.

Estaba en un café a unas cuantas calles pasando las notas que una compañera le había prestado.

A veces hacía eso, se escapaba para pasar momentos a solas.

Amaba a sus amigos, en serio que si, pero de vez en cuando sentía que la presionaban demasiado.

Olvidar a Syaoran ,seguir su vida, confrontar a Syaoran, darle el beneficio de la duda.

Aunque con los recientes acontecimientos con Meiling y Lien, esperaba que dejaran de presionar el tema.

Habían pasado de ser tres parejas a sólo una.

Esperaba de corazón que Tomoyo y Eriol tuvieran mejor suerte que ella y Lien.

Se quedó pensativa mientras veía al otro lado de la calle.

No lo notó al instante pero después de mirarlo sin mucha atención se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo a Syaoran caminar del otro lado.

Iba viendo al piso con las manos en sus bolsas.

Se preguntaba donde estaría su prometida.

Regresó la mirada a sus notas y trató de contener su enojo.

¿Los Li llevarían en los genes romper los corazones de aquellos que decían amar?

No se pudo concentrar así que guardó sus cosas en su mochila y siguió a ese que solía ser su mejor amigo.

Syaoran giró en un callejón y Sakura por un momento recordó lo mucho que odiaba los callejones.

Caminó y se asomó, Syaoran estaba recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados, parecía estar pensando profundamente.

Sakura iba a alejarse pero al volver a mirar a Syaoran se dio cuenta que la estaba viendo con sorpresa.

Syaoran miró a su alrededor como asustado, Sakura cruzó sus brazos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Syaoran le preguntó con frialdad, pero Sakura notó algo de desesperación en sus ojos.

—¿Te da gusto que tu prima haya puesto en orden sus prioridades también? —le preguntó con frialdad.

Syaoran la vio con una mirada a la que Sakura no le pudo poner nombre.

Caminó hacia ella y no muy gentilmente la tomó del brazo y la llevó detrás de unos estantes que seguro habían sacado para desechar.

—¿Qué haces? ¡suéltame! —Sakura le dijo enojada tratando de soltar su brazo.

Syaoran la soltó de golpe.

—¿Qué haces siguiéndome? ¿Estás loca? —le preguntó en un susurro.

Sakura lo vio con molestia, parecía que se quería esconder.

—Es un país libre, te vi por casualidad —Sakura contestó.

Syaoran la vio con intensidad y Sakura sintió un escalofrío, esos ojos siempre iban a tener ese efecto en ella.

—No me sigas, aléjate de mi, es en serio —Syaoran murmuró con una voz ronca.

Sakura hizo rodar sus ojos.

—Creéme Li, no quiero estar cerca de ti —comentó tratando de caminar y alejarse de él.

Pero Syaoran la volvió a tomar del brazo y la empujó contra los estantes, Sakura lo vio sorprendida, se había acercado mucho a ella.

Estaban demasiado cerca, Sakura sentía que se hiperventilaba, Syaoran la veía con tanta intensidad que ella pudo notar que sus ojos se habían puesto un tono más oscuros.

Respirában con dificultad, Sakura no sabía que estaba pasando, él pasó su mano por un costado de su rostro y ella casi pudo sentir cuando él se estremeció.

Syaoran de pronto suspiró y dio un paso atrás, le dirigió una mirada más y prácticamente corrió.

Sakura se quedó así recargada en los estantes, puso su mano en su pecho, su corazón latía con velocidad, recordaba la mirada de Syaoran, por un momento pensó que la iba a besar.

¿Qué había pasado entre ellos?

* * *

Lien estaba guardando todas las cosas de Meiling en cajas, Wei le había mandado mensaje de que ella las quería de vuelta.

—Hasta para eso se acobardó —murmuró enojado.

Un día que llevaban divorciados y ya le urgía sacar sus cosas del departamento.

—Tanto amor —susurró con sarcasmo.

Tomó una foto del tocador y la vio con tristeza, se la habían tomado antes de que Syaoran viajara Hong Kong.

Eran los seis, Syaoran abrazaba desde atrás a Sakura y se miraban, habían estado distraídos viéndose cuando Wei tomó la foto.

A un lado estaba Lien con Meiling en su espalda, ambos tenían enormes sonrisas.

Y del otro lado Eriol y Tomoyo estaban abrazados lado a lado, ella con su cabeza recargada en el hombro de él.

Meiling solía amar esa foto, se rehusó a tirarla o guardarla cuando Syaoran regresó totalmente cambiado.

Lien sacudió su cabeza, no sabía qué hacer con la foto, era un recuerdo muy doloroso de lo que habían sido.

Decidió quedarse con la foto y guardarla, el día que la pudiera ver sin sentir absoluta nada sabría que por fin había superado a Meiling.

Aunque dudaba que ese día llegara pronto.

Escuchó el timbre y después de guardar la foto en un cajón camión a la puerta.

Abrió sin checar quien era y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Eizan.

—Eizan ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó confundido.

Eizan lo veía con lástima.

—Eriol me contó lo que pasó —le contó.

Lien se encogió de hombros.

—Tendrás que buscar otro tutor —le dijo alejándose de la puerta y caminando a su sala.

Eizan entró y cerró la puerta luego vio confundido a su alrededor, había cajas por armar y algunas selladas por todo el lugar.

—¿Te pidió sus cosas? —preguntó incrédulo.

Lien armó otra caja.

—Le urge sacarme de su vida —murmuró con enojo.

Eizan lo vio confundido, esa actitud no era normal, algo no cuadraba.

—¿No te ha pasado por la mente que la estén obligando? —preguntó preocupado.

En el poco tiempo que Shiri y él tuvieron que fingir frente al consejo del Clan Li, se dieron cuenta de que eran personas ambiciosas y manipuladoras, capaces de llegar muy lejos para obtener lo que deseaban.

Lien entrecerró los ojos, a duras penas estaba aceptando que todo se había acabado entre Meiling y él como para que Eizan trate de justificarla.

—Dime algo con lo que la podrían obligar —dijo con enojo.

Eizan se quedó pensativo, no se le ocurría algo.

—¿Matarte? —dijo con sarcasmo.

Lien suspiró y dejó de armar la caja, de todos modos sus manos temblaban mucho.

—Meiling no se dejaría llevar por eso —comentó pasando su mano por su cabello.

Eizan se sentó en la sala.

—¿Sabes de qué me hablaba cada que estudiábamos?

Lien lo vio extrañado y negó con su cabeza.

—De ti, siempre de ti, ciertas palabras le recordaban a ti y me contaba algo que habían pasado o que te gustaba —le contó viéndolo fijamente.

Lien desvío la mirada.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto? —preguntó un poco enojado.

—Por que es imposible que esa mujer te haya dejado de amar en tan pocas semanas.

Lien miró a la ventana, no quería pensar que había una posibilidad de que todo eso fuera una farsa.

—Creo que era igual de imposible que Syaoran dejara y tratara así a Sakura —le recordó.

Eizan sacudió la cabeza.

—Se me hace más coincidencia que los dos hayan decidido actuar así —murmuró.

Lien no dijo nada y regresó a armar la caja, no quería ahondar en las teorías de Eizan, sabía que sólo le iban a traer falsas esperanzas.

* * *

Sakura entró al dormitorio con una cara llena de confusión, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado entre ella y Syaoran.

Una pequeña esperanza se empezaba a formar en ella, por más que intentaba detenerla no podía.

 _«¿Aún sentirá algo por mi?»_ pensó.

Se sentó en su cama y se quitó la liga que mantenía su cabello en una coleta.

Sacudió su cabeza despeinándose, se paró y caminó al espejo.

Lixue era totalmente contraria a ella, desde el cabello hasta los ojos.

Se alejó del espejo y se puso su pijama, seguro Tomoyo iba a llegar tarde, estaba con Eriol.

Se acostó boca abajo en su cama y abrazó su almohada, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

En unos meses iban a empezar a planear la boda de Tomoyo y Eriol, se querían casar en diciembre.

Y no sabía si iba a tener la fortaleza de ver a sus amigos planear el mejor día de sus vidas.

Cerró los ojos y recordó la mirada de Syaoran y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

La intensidad en su mirada la había dejado sin aliento y no lograba entender porque la veía así si todo entre ellos había acabado.

Necesitaba respuestas y así lo tuviera que obligar, él se las iba a dar.

* * *

Sakura terminó de guardar sus cosas, era el final de una de las clases que compartía con Syaoran.

Por alguna razón él se quedó hasta el final.

Cuando el maestro salió sólo quedaron ellos dos, Sakura se armó de valor para lo que iba a hacer.

De reojo vio cuando Syaoran cerró su mochila y se levantó, ella hizo lo mismo y caminó a la puerta, Syaoran unos pasos detrás de ella.

Pero en vez de salir agarró y cerró la puerta y se puso frente a ella.

Syaoran la veía muy sorprendido.

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta —le dijo con firmeza.

Syaoran vio a su alrededor, parecía que quería huir, luego detuvo su mirada en ella y se encogió de hombros.

—Hazla rápido que tengo que ver a Lixue —le dijo con la misma frialdad de siempre.

Sakura trató de contener el dolor que había sentido, por un momento su resolución vaciló.

—¿Te casas por amor? —preguntó viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

Syaoran no desvío su mirada, era tan fría como siempre, pero había algo en su postura que decía que estaba peleando consigo mismo.

—Si —dijo con fuerza.

Y pareció que su respuesta resonó en todo el salón.

Sakura asintió lentamente.

—Hazme un favor y jamás me vuelvas a mirar —ella le pidió abriendo la puerta y saliendo.

Trató de contener las lágrimas, sabía que Syaoran no iba a entender su petición, pero no soportaba que la viera con esos ojos que por ratos le querían avivar la esperanza.

* * *

—Ven con nosotros —Tomoyo insistió.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Llevan meses posponiendo el viaje, no es justo que se los arruine.

—Pero a Eriol no le importa, no queremos que te quedes aquí sola.

Sakura suspiró, sus amigos insistían en que no se quedara en la Universidad en las vacaciones de invierno, pero ella no quería viajar.

—Estaré bien Tomoyo, son pocos días.

—Pero pasarás las festividades sola.

Sakura se recostó en su cama.

—No puedo viajar a Tomoeda, lo sabes —Sakura susurró.

Su amiga la vio preocupada, desde que iniciaron la universidad Sakura evitaba Tomoeda, decía que los recuerdos la abrumaban.

Tomoyo se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano.

—Me preocupa dejarte así.

Sakura le sonrió.

—No lo hagas, diviértete con tu familia política.

Tomoyo suspiró, su celular sonó, seguro Eriol ya la estaba esperando, agarró su maleta y vio de nuevo a Sakura.

—Estaré bien, ve.

Tomoyo asintió y salió del dormitorio, una vez que cerró la puerta, Sakura puso la almohada en su rostro.

Hace tanto que no visitaba su ciudad natal, pero la última vez que lo hizo se puso muy mal, tenía recuerdos con Syaoran por todos lados.

Además Eriol y Tomoyo estaban viajando para detallar cosas de la boda, sería un doble golpe.

* * *

Era víspera de año nuevo, Sakura estaba caminando por las calles de Tokio, la gente hacía compras de último momento.

Recordó con pesadez que hace meses habían planeado viajar todos a Tomoeda para esa fecha, nunca se imaginaron todo lo que podía cambiar en mes y medio.

—¿Sakura? — escuchó detrás de ella.

Volteó y vio a Lien con sorpresa, lo hacía en Tomoeda con su familia.

—¡Lien! Creí que estarías con tu familia —le dijo cuando se acercó a ella.

Lien se encogió de hombros.

—No tenía ganas de ir —murmuró.

Sakura notó que evitaba su mirada a toda costa con nervios.

—No les has dicho —susurró.

Lien dio un largo suspiro y la miró con culpa, negó con su cabeza.

—Pero ya pasó mes y medio —Sakura le recordó.

—El más largo y triste de mi existencia —él murmuró con tristeza.

Sakura lo vio con lástima.

El último mes y medio Lien se había tratado de ahogar en proyectos escolares, pero nada le ayudaba.

—¿Dónde estuviste en Navidad?

Lien pasó su mano por su cabello y luego se frotó el cuello.

—En Francia con Eizan y Kyu.

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa y él bajó la mirada.

—Pésima idea lo sé, por eso me regresé.

—Viste los adelantos de la boda.

Lien se rió con sarcasmo.

—Vi a Maaya con su vestido.

Sakura sintió más pena por él, Lien le hizo una señal de que caminaran.

—Meiling había planeado casarnos por la Iglesia después de Eriol y Tomoyo, en las vacaciones de verano vimos varios vestidos —le contó.

Sakura se abrazó a sí misma.

—No dijimos nada por... Ya sabes... su primo.

Sakura asintió.

— En fin, debo seguir adelante —Lien murmuró encogiéndose de hombros.

—En eso tienes razón —Sakura murmuró.

—¿A dónde ibas? —Lien le preguntó mientras caminaban.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Comprar algo para cenar.

—Podríamos cenar en el departamento, no está adornado ni nada pero...

Sakura se detuvo frente a un local de pizza.

—Está bien.

* * *

Lien abrió los ojos, la televisión estaba prendida, se habían quedado dormidos mientras veían una película.

Se levantó y se estiró, vio en su celular que faltaban 5 minutos para año nuevo.

Sakura estaba dormida en otro sillón, Lien se metió a su recámara y salió con una cobija, tapó con ella a su amiga.

Salió al balcón, Meiling había escogido un lugar desde donde pudieran ver la Torre de Tokio con claridad.

Estaba iluminada y se podía escuchar a la gente contando.

Sacó su celular y escribió un mensaje, era la última vez.

Lo mandó y borró el contacto, empezaron a sonar y verse fuegos artificiales.

 _«Adiós Meiling»_ pensó con tristeza.

* * *

En otro país unos ojos rojizos leían y volvían a leer un mensaje, una lágrima recorrió su rostro y unos brazos la abrazaron con fuerza.

—Lo siento —escuchó en su oido.

Sentía que algo apretaba su corazón y no pudo detener el ataque de lágrimas.

La otra persona la abrazó con más fuerza mientras ella sollozaba en su pecho.

El mensaje dando vueltas en ambas mentes.

 _«Te dejo ir»_

* * *

Para el próximo capítulo hay una situación que varios han comentado jaja.

5 reviews para otro capítulo!


	6. San Valentín tormentoso

Ok, respuestas a reviews al final, ya entenderán porque ;)

* * *

 **Evitando ser mejores amigos.**

* * *

Sakura empezaba a odiar el 14 de febrero, veía parejas por todos lados y eso le molestaba, no podía esperar a llegar al campús para ver a la pareja predilecta hacer un enorme show.

Porque estaba segura de que Lixue y Syaoran iban a hacer lo que fuera para hacerla sentir mal.

Suspiró y siguió caminando, Tomoyo se había ido temprano para estar con Eriol, llegó a la entrada y antes de pasar vio a Lien recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, veía al suelo.

—Creí que te encerrarías en el dormitorio —Lien comentó al verla.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Aún no es tarde para hacerlo

—murmuró.

Lien le dio una pequeña sonrisa, últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, tratando de olvidar, pero aún así lo pasaban.

—Supongo que no, en mi caso es peor encerrarme en el departamento ¿te dije que pienso rentarlo e irme a vivir a los dormitorios? —Lien le preguntó caminando con ella.

Sakura asintió empezaba el desfile de parejas a su alrededor.

—De hecho dijiste venderlo, pero rentarlo esta bien —le recordó.

Lien se quedó pensativo, en realidad no sabía que hacer con el dichoso lugar, todo le recordaba a Meiling, aunque ya no había nada de ella, su esencia seguía ahí, después de todo, ella lo había decorado.

—Venderlo, rentarlo, el chiste es que ya no quiero vivir ahí —comentó pasando su mano por su cabello.

Sakura se rió y se detuvo, él hizo lo mismo y la miró extrañado.

—Te despeináste todo —le informó usando su mano para acomodarle el cabello.

Lien la dejó hacerlo y miró a lo lejos a Eriol y Tomoyo, caminaban abrazados.

—Ahí vienen los tórtolos —le avisó.

Sakura terminó de acomodarle el cabello y miró a sus amigos.

Increíblemente Tomoyo no llevaba rosas, ni chocolates ni nada.

—¿Se te olvidó el día? —Lien preguntó.

Eriol negó con la cabeza.

—En vista de lo sucedido, no creímos que fuera prudente andar así —les contó.

Sakura los vio preocupada.

—No se debieron detener por nosotros, no es que nos vayamos a romper.

Lien asintió.

—Ya estamos demasía rotos —murmuró, Sakura le dió un pequeño golpe en el pecho—. Ou, eres una agresiva —la acusó frotando su pecho con una mano y con la otra sostuvo la mano de Sakura.

Tomoyo y Eriol los vieron extrañados, Lien soltó la mano de Sakura, por un momento habían parecido pareja.

—Bueno, éste día es para festejar el amor y la amistad, creo que este año celebraremos la amistad —Tomoyo dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura hizo rodar sus ojos, sabía por que lo hacían y aunque era un buen gesto no tenían porque hacerlo.

—Si es el día de la amistad, propongo que las mujeres paguen —Lien dijo levantando la mano.

Eriol se rió y chocó las manos con él.

—Apoyo tu propuesta.

Tomoyo y Sakura los vieron feo.

* * *

—Aunque me agrada este idea de ustedes, me siento mal tercio —Eizan se quejó caminando con Lien, Eriol, Tomoyo y Sakura al cine.

—No deberías, Sakura y Lien no son pareja —Eriol comentó en un tono extraño.

Tomoyo lo vio pensativa.

Eizan se encogió de hombros.

—Aún así.

—Si tanto te incomoda, Sakura y yo nos sentamos juntas y ustedes machos se sientan en otro lugar —Tomoyo dijo cruzando su brazo con el de Sakura.

—Me agrada esa idea —Lien murmuró.

—¿Qué película vamos a ver? —Sakura preguntó nerviosa, no quería ver nada de amor, pero tampoco de terror.

—La que esté próxima a empezar —Eriol dijo deteniéndose frente al cine.

Los cinco levantaron la mirada y vieron la cartelera, Sakura tragó saliva con nervios al ver que película iba a empezar.

* * *

Sakura tenía sus manos en la cara, cada cinco minutos un nuevo monstruo destripaba a alguien.

Unos asientos atrás podía escuchar a Lien, Eizan y Eriol reírse.

—Sakura si quieres nos salimos —Tomoyo le dijo por quinta vez.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, era mejor ver eso que miles de parejas.

Por fin uno de los héroes empezó a matar monstruos.

Comenzó a comer palomitas tratando de disfrutar la película, las escenas estaban bajando de tono.

Empezó otra escena y una de las protagonistas entró a un callejón, Sakura empezó a jugar con sus manos, el creador de los monstruos salió de las sombras y la tiró al piso.

 _Besos agresivos en su cuerpo, manos agarrándola con fuerza._

Sakura no pudo soportar la escena y salió corriendo de la sala.

Tomoyo se levantó para seguirla pero Lien le ganó.

Tomoyo y Eriol cruzaron miradas.

* * *

Sakura corrió afuera del cine y se recargó en una pared, cerró sus ojos y se abrazó a sí misma.

Habían pasado años y aún no lo podía superar.

—¿Sakura?

Abrió los ojos y vio a Lien a unos pasos, la veía muy preocupado.

Sacudió su cabeza con tristeza.

—Soy patética —murmuró.

Lien se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

—No lo eres —susurró.

Sakura también lo abrazó, a veces todo se le hacía demasiado y tenía ganas de llorar y gritar, pero siempre se aguantaba.

Parejas caminaban a su alrededor, todos enamorados y disfrutando del día.

—¡Xiao! —escucharon de pronto.

Se separaron un poco y voltearon.

Lixue estaba abrazando a Syaoran con una gran sonrisa, tenía una bolsa de lo que definitivamente era una tienda de lencería en la mano.

Sakura se estremeció y desvío la mirada.

—No soy patética, soy estúpida —susurró con la voz quebrada.

Lien la vio con pesadez, ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa, se limpió las lágrimas y caminó a una de las puertas de la plaza.

Lien pasó ambas manos por su cabello en ademán de desesperación, luego entrelazó sus dedos en su nuca y vio hacia arriba.

Suspiró y volvió a mirar dónde había estado la pareja, cruzó la mirada con Syaoran.

Lixue le estaba susurrando cosas en el oído pero Syaoran solo lo veía, desde donde estaba pudo notar que estaba furioso.

Lien lo miró de la misma manera y luego siguió a Sakura.

* * *

Sakura se quedó sentada en una de las jardineras del estacionamiento, trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas con desesperación.

Había jurado no volver a llorar por él.

—El único estúpido es él —Lien le dijo desde atrás.

Sakura suspiró y lo miró.

—¿Cómo te sacas a alguien del corazón? —le preguntó con desesperación.

Lien se sentó junto a ella y entrelazó sus dedos.

—Cuando encuentres la respuesta me la compartes —murmuró.

—Tal vez nos deberían pasar el tip ¿no crees? Es lo mínimo que pueden hacer después de todo —Sakura comentó con ironía.

—Tal vez debamos hacer lo que ellos —susurró y la vio con una profunda tristeza.

Sakura lo vio de la misma manera, y de pronto fue como si sus corazones partidos por un momento se llamaran.

Lien puso su mano en su mejilla con ternura y se inclinó lentamente dándole tiempo a Sakura de negarse, ella lo vio insegura; hace unos años eso hubiera sido la más maravilloso que le podría pasar pero en esos momentos sabía que solo actuaban por el dolor.

Aún así quería sentir otra cosa, cerró sus ojos y recorrió el último espacio que había entre sus labios.

Fue un beso lento, demasiado lento, uno que sólo los estaba haciendo ver lo perdidos que se sentían y lo desesperados que estaban por llenar ese vacío.

A lo lejos un par de ojos ambarianos los veía, cerraba y abría sus manos con fuerza.

Sintió los últimos trozos de su corazón quebrarse y arder en llamas.

* * *

Syaoran cerró con fuerza la puerta de su carro, recargó su cabeza en ella y respiró lentamente.

Le había dicho a Lixue que había olvidado algo en el carro para poder salir.

Cerró sus ojos y lo vio de nuevo; Lien y Sakura besándose, golpeó su cabeza en la puerta ¿de eso se trataba no? Dejarla hacer su vida.

Sacó su celular, tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Meiling, lo había puesto en modo silencio.

Pensó unos momentos antes de decidir llamarla, no sabía si iba a poder ocultarle lo que había visto, suspiró con pesadez y le llamó.

—Me estas evitando ¿verdad? —lo acusó Meiling apenas contestó.

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza aunque sabía que ella no lo podía ver.

—No —empezó a caminar de regreso con Lixue—. Tenía el celular en modo silencio.

Hubo silencio del otro lado, Syaoran revisó su celular para ver si no se había cortado la llamada, al ver que no, volvió a ponérselo al oído.

Meiling. —Y lo escuchó, lo que había escuchado cada que hablaban, llanto; suspiró—. Va a estar bien —susurró.

—No Xiao Lang, no lo va a estar, siento que estoy muriendo lentamente —murmuró con la voz quebrada entre lágrimas.

Syaoran se pasó la mano por el cabello, y eso que no sabía lo que había presenciado.

—¿Cómo sigue? —preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema.

—Mal —ella respondió con la voz ahogada—. Los doctores dice que no falta mucho.

Syaoran suspiró y se sentó en un escalón de la entrada.

—¿Necesitas que vaya?

Meiling se rió de forma sarcástica.

—Claro, con esa maravillosa compañía.

Syaoran puso su mano en su cabello y apretó.

—Mei... —empezó a decir pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Xiao Lang no necesito que la traigas —dijo firmemente.

—Puedo viajar solo —murmuró.

Meiling volvió a reír de forma sarcástica.

—Ese no fue el trato —le recordó enojada—. En cuanto muera salgo para España, Wei me ayudó a conseguir un departamento.

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Por qué lo haces más difícil?

Meiling suspiró.

—¿Quieres que me quede a ver como terminas de arruinar tu vida?. -—Syaoran no dijo nada, se tensó, no supo como responder—. Podemos... —empezó a decir pero Syaoran sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, aunque Meiling no lo viera.

—No, está fuera de discusión —dijo enojado.

Meiling maldijo en chino.

—¡Demonios Syaoran! También era mi vida —gritó.

Syaoran puso de nuevo su mano en su cabello, era un ademán de desesperación.

—Te dije que lo dejaras así —susurró, no quería pelear con la única amiga que le quedaba.

—¿Y dejar sola a tía Yelan? ¿no buscar una esperanza para mi madre? —Meiling comentó indignada.

—Wei lo habría solucionado —Syaoran murmuró.

—Xiao Lang, métete en la cabeza que lo desterraron del Clan por apoyarnos —le recordó.

Syaoran vio a la distancia, reconoció inmediatamente a las personas que iban caminando abrazados.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo rápidamente.

—¿Qué? Xiao Lang espera... —Meiling dijo pero Syaoran cortó la llamada.

Tomoyo y Eriol se detuvieron cuando lo vieron.

Syaoran inmediatamente tomó la actitud de siempre.

—¿Buscan a sus amigos? —les preguntó con desdén.

Tomoyo lo vio feo, Eriol apretó un poco su hombro para que no dijera nada.

Pero ella no se detuvo.

—Solían ser también tus amigos —le recordó con enojo.

Syaoran se levantó y sacudió su ropa.

—Cambio de prioridades —comentó encogiéndose de hombros y subiendo los escalones que lo llevaban a la entrada de la plaza.

Abrió la puerta y se detuvo.

—Si buscan a sus amigos, están por allá besándose —les informó señalando a su izquierda y se metió.

Eriol y Tomoyo se quedaron sorprendidos y voltearon hacía donde Syaoran había señalado.

¿Sakura y Lien besándose?

* * *

Sakura miraba a la nada, había regresado al dormitorio con Tomoyo.

—¿Estas bien? —Tomoyo le preguntó no soportando la quietud en Sakura.

—¿Alguna vez has sentido que cometiste el peor error de tu vida, pero no te arrepientes? —le preguntó sin desviar la mirada.

Veía al techo desde su cama, estaba acostada.

Tomoyo suspiró y se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Te arrepientes de lo de Lien?

Sakura la miró unos momentos.

—No sé —susurró—. Siento como si los estuviéramos traicionando —se rió con sarcasmo—. Y ellos fueron los que nos dejaron.

Tomoyo vio a su amiga, definitivamente algo se sentía extraño en toda la situación.

—¿Qué sientes cuando estás con él?

Sakura giró y se acostó boca abajo.

—No sé.

Tomoyo la estudió, sabía que a Sakura le habían atraído Lien desde un principio, pero traición o no, era el ex de una de sus mejores amigas.

¿No había una regla sobre estas situaciones?

—Creo que debes de dejar de pensar en ellos y concentrarte en ti —Tomoyo murmuró.

Sakura la vio con confusión, recordó a Lixue con la bolsa, seguro para esos momentos Syaoran ya había visto su adquisición.

Puso su cabeza de lado y vio a Tomoyo.

Se escuchó que tocaron la puerta, Tomoyo vio una vez más a su amiga y se levantó a abrir, no se sorprendió al ver a Lien.

La veía con nervios.

—Amm ¿está Sakura?

Tomoyo le dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió, abrió más la puerta y ella se salió.

—Regreso en un ratito —les dijo y se fue.

Sakura se sentó y vio a Lien, él cerró la puerta y la vio con timidez.

—Tenía toda esta conversación planeada en mi cabeza —Lien murmuró.

Sakura hizo su cabeza de lado en señal de pregunta.

Lien suspiró y se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado.

—Lo que pasó hace rato... —empezó a decir.

—Fue un error —Sakura lo interrumpió.

Lien la vio con sorpresa pero asintió.

—Un muy extraño error —comentó con una sonrisa.

Sakura le regresó la sonrisa, él suspiró y tomó la mano de ella en la suya.

—Sé lo que sientes y sabes lo que siento, y sé que puede que estemos cometiendo un error pero mientras venía para acá me pregunté ¿por qué no intentarlo? —le dijo con sinceridad.

Sakura lo vio confundida ¿en serio le estaba pidiendo lo que creía que le estaba pidiendo?

Lien se encogió de hombros y la miró.

—Digo, no tenemos nada que perder y puede que...

—¿En serio te crees capaz de olvidar a Meiling? —Sakura lo interrumpió.

Lien soltó su mano y la pasó por su cabello, luego suspiró.

—Ellos lo hicieron ¿por qué nosotros no?

Sakura lo vio sin decir nada por unos segundos, luego desvió su mirada a la ventana.

—Si esto no funciona, no pasa nada, seguimos tan amigos como siempre —Lien murmuró.

Sakura regresó su mirada a él.

—¿Te das cuenta que lo estaríamos haciendo por las razones equivocadas?

Lien asintió lentamente.

—Dime sinceramente que no sientes ese horrible vacío en tu pecho. —Sakura bajó la mirada sin decir nada—. Y que por lo menos por unos segundos, mientras nos besábamos, lo dejaste de sentir.

Sakura no dijo nada, sólo puso su cabeza en el hombro de él.

—Nunca reemplazaré a Meiling —susurró con tristeza.

Lien le dió un pequeño beso en su cabeza.

—Ni yo a Syaoran.

* * *

Capítulo corto jaja pero bueno, varios sabían lo que venía, ésta parte viene planeada desde "es difícil..." siempre quisimos juntar a ese par jaja.

Por fin se empieza a ver el lado de Syaoran y obvio la trama se complicará más ;)

Pero recuerden que son 14 capítulos, así que...

Como pueden leer, hay varios saltos de tiempo, son necesarios para no hacer ésta historia de 30 capítulos jaja pero esperamos que les esté gustando.

Agradecemos a:

Sakiali12: Efectivamente era él, aunque bueno, no creemos que se lo tengan tan merecido :(

marianazavi89: ^^' éste final es peor?

Andy: De hecho, nunca debieron ir :( arreglamos el nombre jaja es el problema de escribir dos historias a la vez, se nos mezclan los nombres.

July: ¡Gracias! Y si pensaste en Syaoran, si era ;)

pily: ¡Si! Sacrificio por amor :'( aunque cuando sepas porque lo hacen no creerás que perdían tanto...

Littleblackrose: jajajaja esa reacción en modo completo la dejamos para el próximo ;)

kyouko87: Oh cree que Sakura no es la misma débil del primer fic pero eso lo verás el próximo capítulo ;)

katherynferrera: no los llamaría cobardes... de hecho lo contrario ;)

isabelweasleygranger: ¿Cómo viste? Preguntas resueltas o no? Por eso esperamos tanto en escribir desde el punto de Syaoran para dejar la incógnita jaja, pero bueno, aquí todos van a sufrir de un corazón roto jajajajaja somos malos :D

Maylu shine: Tenías razón! Ahora viene lo bueno Syaoran viendo a los otros juntos :D

Gabyta Li: ¡Gracias!

Amapola: ¡Muchas gracias!

pao: Por algo lo dejamos en Tokyo, será buen mediador porque los otros seis... bueno, digamos que les va a pasar de todo jeje.

Guest: ¡Gracias!

Ahora si, quédense con la intriga jaja, 5 reviews!


	7. La verdad del odio

¿Listos para más drama?

Bueno... Ahora verán como maduró Sakura ;)

Agradecemos a:

isabelweasleygranger: Creo que terminaremos de romperte el corazón je pero te garantizamos... bueno, así lo dejamos mejor jejejeje.

Sakiali12: Syaoran siempre ha sido más impulsivo... je ^^'

Guest: Y espera a leer esté capítulo ;)

July: Poco a poco se van revelando :)

Littleblackrose: Tus deseos son órdenes ;D

hikari115: Si es incómodo, pero desde el fic pasado preparamos el camino para ellos jeje.

kyouko87: Algo así, je, tienes que leer éste para entender ;)

pily: Aquí obtienes la respuesta a esa pregunta.

crs852456: De hecho no creamos otro personaje porque desde el fic pasado preparamos el camino para éste asunto, pero nunca vio la luz en ese fic. Pero todo lo hacemos por algo ;)

pao: Poco a poco van a ir entendiendo porque lo hicieron y bueno sobre las parejas... jeje ^^'

Amapola: También a nosotros! Siempre quisimos darles la oportunidad jaja pero bueno, las circunstancias son complicadas.

KinomotoCarlet: Excelente frase!

Ahora si, saquen pañuelos jeje

* * *

 **Evitando ser mejores amigos.**

* * *

Syaoran no podía dejar de ver la cabeza de Sakura, antes lo habían podido evitar, pero desde lo que vio...

Trató de concentrarse en tomar notas y poner atención a la clase.

Al terminar se apresuró a salir del salón y casi choca con Lien en la puerta.

Cruzaron las miradas unos largos momentos.

—Lien —Sakura le llamó.

Syaoran se hizo a un lado y comenzó a caminar, abría y cerraba las manos con fuerza.

—Creí que podríamos ir a comer juntos —escuchó que Lien le dijo a Sakura.

Caminó más rápido y giró en un pasillo, se recargó en la pared e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás.

Soltó un largo suspiro.

Nunca se imaginó estar en esa situación, Meiling prácticamente le había echado la culpa de todo y tenía apagado su celular.

Trató de controlarse y se dispuso a caminar pero a lo lejos vio a Eriol.

Lo veía fijamente desde el otro lado del pasillo con algo como preocupación y reconocimiento.

Syaoran frunció el ceño y caminó hacia el lado contrario.

Llevaba meses tratando de convencer a todos de que ya no sentía nada por Sakura, debía tener cuidado para no arruinar su fachada.

* * *

Era el último domingo antes de entregar el proyecto y tenían que juntar la información.

Sakura no sabía cómo iba a soportarlo.

Llegó a la mesa de siempre y sacó sus notas finales, las fotografías y los costos, comenzó a ordenar todo por zonas, precios y demás.

—Hey —Lien le dijo sentándose a su lado.

—¡Lien! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Sakura le preguntó con confusión.

Lien se encogió de hombros y puso un termo en la mesa.

—Creí que necesitarías esto —le contestó señalando el termo.

Sakura lo abrió e inhaló.

—Moca blanco —murmuró emocionada.

Lien sonrió y la abrazó dándole un beso en la frente.

Desde que habían decidido ser pareja, rara vez se besaban en la boca, es más Sakura podía contar los besos en una sola mano, y llevaban dos semanas saliendo.

—Dudo que aquí pueda beberlo —Sakura murmuró viendo a su alrededor.

—Claro que si, en ésta zona puedes beber mientras tengas cuidado, en la que no puedes es en la de los libros —Lien le informó.

Sakura lo vio confundida.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Lien puso una mirada de tristeza.

—Solíamos venir aquí cuando hacía frío —susurró.

Sakura lo vio con tristeza y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

—De haber sabido que esto iba a ser una cita, hubiera traído a Lixue —Syaoran les dijo desde atrás.

Sakura se sobresaltó y Lien volteó con una cara molesta.

Se levantó de la silla y luego regresó su mirada a Sakura.

—Me mandas mensaje cuando acabes —le pidió.

Sakura asintió y Lien se alejó de ellos sin voltear.

Syaoran se sentó frente a ella prácticamente azotando su mochila.

Sakura no le dijo nada, pero sentía una horrible culpabilidad así que evitó mirarlo a toda costa.

Syaoran sacó sus notas y fotografías sin comentar algo, sus movimientos eran tensos y casi violentos.

—Acomodé todo por zonas y precios —Sakura le informó.

Syaoran asintió y comenzó a hacer lo mismo, extendieron todo por toda la mesa, cada quien había llevado diez casas.

—Tenemos que eliminar algunas, el profesor no va a querer tantas —Syaoran le dijo.

Sakura asintió y entre los dos comenzaron a eliminar viviendas y departamentos.

Llegaron a la información de una pequeña casa en Tomoeda, Sakura se había enamorado de ella.

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza.

—Se tiene que invertir una gran cantidad para remodelarla, está prácticamente destruída.

—Pero una vez hecho, quedaría perfecta —Sakura insistió.

Syaoran revisó de nuevo las fotos, era una casa pequeña de dos habitaciones, él sabía porque Sakura quería conservar la casa, aunque fuera un proyecto.

Tenía un enorme jardín, Sakura siempre había querido vivir en una casa pequeña pero con enorme jardín.

—Es mucho trabajo, dudo que alguien se interese —dijo dejando las fotos.

—Que raro que renuncies a las cosas que cuestan trabajo —Sakura murmuró con sarcasmo.

Syaoran la vio enojado.

—Estoy seguro que encontrarás otra casa que reemplace a ésta —susurró seriamente.

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa, de pronto sintió que ya no estaban hablando de las casas, se vieron fijamente por unos momentos.

—Si tienes algo que decir... —Sakura susurró enojada, casi podía sentir que temblaba del coraje.

Syaoran se rió con sarcasmo.

—Si tuviera algo que decir ya lo hubiera dicho.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza, sólo quedaba esa casa por decidir, la vio con ojos entrecerrados, agarró las fotos y las rompió.

Syaoran no dijo nada sólo cruzó sus brazos.

Dejó los trozos en la mesa y agarró las cinco casas que le tocaban pasar a computadora.

—Algunas cosas son una pérdida de tiempo —le dijo tomando con fuerza sus cosas y comenzando a caminar.

Se detuvo a unos pasos y se regresó, Syaoran la vio con algo de confusión.

Sakura casi olvidaba el termo que le había dado Lien, lo agarró y vio a Syaoran directamente a los ojos.

—Se me olvidaba el termo de mi novio.

Se vieron fijamente por unos momentos hasta que Sakura se dió la vuelta y caminó a la salida.

Por unos momentos creyó ver algo como dolor en los ojos de Syaoran, pero en vez de arrepentirse de lo que había dicho, tuvo una pequeña sensación de triunfo.

Él llevaba meses haciéndola sentir miserable por Lixue, era justo que le diera una cuchara de su propia medicina.

Aunque ella sabía que él lo había sentido más por su ego que porque siguiera sintiendo algo por ella.

Syaoran no creyó que tan sólo unas palabras se pudieran sentir como una patada al estómago.

Pero justo eso fue lo que sintió cuando Sakura llamó a Lien su novio.

* * *

Eriol estaba terminando de escribir unas partituras cuando Tomoyo lo encontró en la sala de piano.

—Te he estado buscando por todos lados —Tomoyo le dijo.

Eriol la vio un poco culpable, le incomodaba ver a Sakura y Lien.

—Lo siento, sabes cómo es de caótico el término de bimestre.

Tomoyo asintió y se sentó junto a él frente al piano.

—Sakura dice que podríamos ir a comer al rato —le dijo observando su reacción.

Eriol no dejó de mirar las partituras, sentían la mirada de Tomoyo sobre él y sabía que lo estaba analizando.

—Mañana tengo que entregar esto, ¿puede ser otro día? —le preguntó enseñándole lo que le faltaba de trabajo.

Tomoyo no dijo nada por unos momentos y luego suspiró, desde que Sakura y Lien se habían hecho pareja, su prometido evitaba a toda costa estar con ellos.

Y aunque si era algo extraño, Tomoyo no podían dejar de apoyar a Sakura, las últimas semanas había estado de mucho mejor ánimo.

¿Acaso Eriol no quería ver a sus amigos teniendo algo de paz?

—Esta bien —Tomoyo le dijo levantándose y pasando sus manos por su falda, caminó hacia la puerta.

—Tomoyo —Eriol le llamó preocupado.

Tomoyo le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Esta bien Eriol ¿hablamos al rato? —ella le dijo fingiendo que no pasaba nada.

Eriol la vio por unos segundos y asintió, no sabía cómo explicarle a Tomoyo que sus amigos estaban cometiendo un error.

Ella le dio otra sonrisa y salió de la sala, se sentía entre la espada y la pared, su mejor amiga o su prometido.

Vio el anillo que tenía en la mano, amaba a Eriol con toda su alma y no era justo para él forzarlo a convivir con una situación con la que no estaba cómodo.

Suspiró con pesadez, tarde o temprano iba a tener que decir que hacer.

* * *

Eizan hizo la videollamada, y esperó.

De pronto en la pantalla de su celular apareció el rostro de Rei.

—¡Eiz! Creí que hablaríamos en la noche —ella le dijo confundida.

Eizan le sonrío, tenía su gorro de cheff en la cabeza, se veía sumamente hermosa.

—No pude esperar, las cosas acá están de locos —le contó.

Rei lo vio preocupada.

—Si me contó algo Kyu. —sacudió su cabeza incrédula—. Sakura y Lien ¿huh?

Eizan asintió.

—Nada de esto tiene sentido, nada —Eizan murmuró pensando en su ex-tutora.

Rei puso su cabeza en su mano y lo vio con interés.

—¿Qué estás planeando corazón? —conocía a Eizan como a la palma de su mano.

Él la vio con culpabilidad.

—¿Aún tienes contacto con ella?

Rei lo vio con un poco de sorpresa y asintió lentamente, cuando entró a la universidad se dio una extraña amistad con la persona menos esperada.

—¿Le puedes preguntar algo? —Eizan le pidió.

Rei suspiró, sabía bien que quería que preguntara y algo le decía que su amiga le iba a colgar el teléfono cuando lo hiciera.

—No prometo que me responda —le advirtió, Eizan asintió—. Te llamo apenas la contacte.

—Gracias amor, eres la mejor —Eizan le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella se la regresó y le mando un beso por la pantalla.

Terminaron la llamada y Eizan vio frente a él, Eriol estaba recargado en la pared y lo veía con los brazos cruzados, su teoría estaba de locos, pero no perdían nada con investigar.

* * *

Sakura estaba viendo los trofeos del equipo de la escuela, nunca les había puesto atención, pero eran varios en diferentes ramas; natación, soccer, tennis...

De pronto lo vio en el reflejo, había pasado los últimos meses tratando de que no se cruzaran y ahora parecía que la estaba siguiendo.

—Hay más de mil hombres en esta escuela y lo tuviste que escoger a él —le dijo molesto.

Sakura volteó incrédula, ¿en serio le estaba reclamando algo?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —le recordó viéndolo con irritación.

Syaoran cruzó sus brazos y la vio con frialdad.

—Lo es, cuando es el ex de mi prima —dijo sumamente enojado.

Sakura hizo rodar sus ojos.

—No es que él haya buscado el divorcio —murmuró molesta.

¿Por qué de pronto Syaoran la confrontaba?

Syaoran la observó unos momentos, sus ojos se llenaron de algo como entendimiento y sonrió con ironía.

—Están juntos por nosotros.

Sakura lo vio enojada, él y su gran ego.

Y aunque tenía un poco de razón, no era porque ellos los habían dejado, era porque ella y Lien eran mejor olvidando juntos que por separado.

—Eres un egocéntrico Li —murmuró enojada.

Syaoran seguía sonriendo y se encogió de hombros.

—No sé cómo hasta ahorita no me di cuenta, pero ustedes difícilmente se comportan como una pareja, es más, cuando estaban en la biblioteca ni siquiera se despidió de ti con un beso... —le recordó, aunque sinceramente estaba agradecido por eso, no sabia que hubiera hecho si los hubiera visto besarse de nuevo.

Sakura cruzó sus brazos y lo vio desafiante.

—No creí que mi vida amorosa fuera tan importante para ti.

Syaoran soltó una carcajada.

—No lo es, sólo se me hace curioso que en todo este tiempo, no los he visto besarse —comentó con desdén.

Sakura lo vio feo, luego sus ojos vieron algo detrás de él.

—No somos exhibicionistas como tú y Lixue, pero si tanto quieres ver... —le dijo y caminó pasándolo.

Syaoran la siguió con la mirada confundido, luego vio que Lien había estado caminando hacia ellos.

Sakura llegó a él, puso un brazo por detrás de su cuello y lo besó apasionadamente.

Varios a su alrededor chiflaron y aplaudieron, Syaoran sólo los vio con enojo.

Cuando se separaron Lien estaba totalmente sacado de onda, luego levantó la mirada y vio a Syaoran.

Le dirigió una mirada de enojo, abrazó a Sakura y caminaron al lado contrario al que estaba Syaoran.

Él sólo los vio alejarse, sabía que no le faltaba mucho para que su enojo se saliera de control.

* * *

—Sakura —Lien le reprochó una vez que estaban solos.

Sakura puso sus manos en su rostro y sacudió su cabeza.

—Lo sé, lo siento —le dijo arrepentida.

Lien suspiró, estaban en su carro, hablando.

—Me saca de quicio —Sakura le confesó.

Lien la vio preocupado, hasta el momento se había controlado bastante bien.

Sakura se limpió las pocas lágrimas que se le empezaban a escapar.

—No entiendo que hace aqui, las universidades en Hong Kong son mejores, es como si estuviera empeñado en hacerme sufrir —Sakura murmuró.

Lien no dijo nada, de hecho esa había sido la primera duda de Meiling.

—Sólo faltan unos meses para acabar el semestre, podemos transferirnos a otra escuela —Lien comentó.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza.

—No sería justo para ti, ésta escuela tiene las mejores referencias para tu carrera.

Lien se encogió de hombros, en realidad se estaría haciendo un favor, todo le recordaba a su ex.

—Tú evitas Tomoeda porque tienes recuerdos regados por todos lados con él —Lien murmuró viendo hacia la ventana.

Sakura lo vio confundida, no entendía a que venía el comentario.

Lien suspiró y la vio con tristeza.

—Lo mismo me pasa con este lugar, a veces parece que me estoy sofocando —le contó.

Sakura se limpió las lágrimas y lo vio con tristeza.

—¿Algún día se acabará esto? —le preguntó con tristeza.

Lien se encogió de hombros y recargó su cabeza en el asiento.

—Tal vez se acabe cuando cambiemos de aires... No sé la verdad, jamás me habían roto el corazón.

Meiling había sido su mundo entero, y ella decía que él era el de ella.

Curioso como ella si pudo aventar todo por la borda sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Meiling estaba sentada en las escaleras de la casa de huéspedes, se limpiaba las lágrimas con enojo.

Esos malditos disfrutaban verla llorar y aquí estaba ella, dándoles gusto.

Vio de nuevo su celular, tenía días sin prenderlo, no después de todo lo que le dijo a Syaoran.

Sabía que se había pasado de la raya, pero cuando le contó lo que había visto no pudo evitarlo.

Entendía perfectamente porque Syaoran había renunciado a su felicidad, y lo admiraba por ello, pero él siempre había sido así.

Ponía a Sakura primero.

Pero ella no, ella siempre había luchado para imponerse, por Dios, ella y Lien ya habían confrontado al consejo cuando la quisieron casar con Eizan.

Se limpió como pudo sus lágrimas y regresó junto a su madre, ya casi no la veía despierta.

—Meiling, hay comida en la cocina —su tía Yelan le dijo sentándose a su lado.

Ella asintió pero no hizo el menor esfuerzo por moverse.

Yelan puso su mano en su hombro y la vio preocupada.

—Meiling debes comer mejor, estás sumamente delgada.

Meiling solo recargó sus brazos y su cabeza junto a su mamá.

—No tengo hambre.

Yelan suspiró.

—Lien estaría muy enojado si te viera.

Meiling entrecerró los ojos.

—Lien está muy ocupado siendo novio de Sakura.

Yelan la vio con tristeza, hace días había escuchado a su sobrina alegar con su hijo por ese tema.

—Meiling, sé que eres una mujer muy sabia, y sé que entiendes porque están juntos.

Meiling vio a su tía con tristeza, tenía razón, cuando se le bajó el enojo pudo pensar las cosas mejor.

—No te quiero dejar sola tía.

Yelan la vio con ternura.

—Una vez que Xiao Lang se case estará aquí permanentemente, no es justo que te quedes encerrada conmigo, debes salir y rehacer tu vida.

Una lágrima recorrió el rostro de Meiling.

—No quiero rehacerla, quiero retomarla, lo extraño tía, siento este enorme vacío en mi pecho que no me deja respirar —le contó con tristeza.

Yelan la vio con lástima y luego vio a su madre, faltaba poco para que ella partiera.

Tal vez no podía ayudar a su hijo, pero definitivamente ayudaría a su sobrina.

Sólo debía encontrar una manera de comunicarse con Wei sin que el Clan se enterara.

* * *

Lien estaba tomando agua en uno de los bebederos, había quedado de verse con Sakura en la biblioteca para hacer sus respectivas tareas.

—Qué rápido superaste a Meiling —una voz dijo con sarcasmo.

Lien se levantó y con su mano limpió los restos de agua, vio a su lado, era Syaoran.

—Mira quien habla —murmuró y tomó su mochila del suelo, no estaba de humor para lidiar con el rey de los patanes.

—A diferencia de ti, no estuve casado —Syaoran le recordó enojado; había tratado de mantenerse callado, en serio había tratado, pero cada que los veía juntos o veía a Sakura reír con él sentía como si algo lo quemara por dentro.

Lien se encogió de hombros.

—Para lo que me interesa tu opinión —comentó con desdén y pasó a su lado.

—Meiling está mejor sin ti —Syaoran susurró cuando pasó junto a él.

Lien se detuvo y lo miró fijamente por unos momentos, luego lo vio de arriba a abajo.

—Lo mismo opino de Sakura.

Syaoran se rió con sarcasmo.

—Sakura sólo está contigo porque la dejé —comentó con crueldad, Lien agarró su mochila con fuerza, era como si Syaoran lo estuviera tratando de provocar.

Sacudió su cabeza incrédulo.

—Lo que digas —mejor se alejaba antes de perder el control y darle su merecido.

—Disfruta mis sobras —Syaoran murmuró.

Lien no se pudo aguantar, soltó su mochila y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Syaoran, él dio unos pasos atrás con algo de sorpresa, se puso su mano en el labio y vio sangre.

—Bien —susurró y se le fue encima a Lien.

* * *

Sakura estaba guardando unos libros en la biblioteca, se supone que Lien la iba a alcanzar, en eso Tomoyo llegó corriendo.

—Sakura —gritó, ella la vio confundida mientras que otros la veían con molestia, estaban en la biblioteca no podía gritar, Tomoyo llegó y trató de retomar el aliento—. Lien —le dijo con el poco aire que tenía.

Sakura siguió con la misma mirada confundida, Tomoyo inhaló.

—Está peleando con Syaoran en los bebederos —terminó de decir.

Sakura dejó caer los libros que traía en los brazos y salió corriendo con Tomoyo detrás de ella.

* * *

Syaoran y Lien estaban en el suelo girando, varios los veían y gritaban cosas, Lien su puso encima.

—Eres un maldito —le dijo entre golpes.

Syaoran no dijo nada, sacó en Lien toda su frustración y enojo, Eriol y Eizan llegaron, alguien les había dicho de la pelea y habían corrido al lugar, se metieron entre la gente que estaba rodeándolos.

—¡Basta! —Eriol dijo tratando de separarlos.

Eizan hizo lo mismo, pero Syaoran y Lien no se soltaban, Sakura llegó con Tomoyo y se metió también entre la gente, vio a Syaoran sobre Lien dándole golpes y él haciendo lo mismo desde el suelo.

—¡Lien! —gritó desesperada, eran un revoltijo de brazos y sangre; ambos reconocieron la voz inmediatamente y dejaron que Eriol y Eizan los separaran, estaban frente a frente a unos pasos, ambos respiraban con dificultad, tenían sangre en diferentes partes de la cara.

Sakura vio incrédula a Syaoran ¿quién era? Se paró frente a Lien, el cual no dejaba de ver a Syaoran con coraje.

—Vamos —le dijo en voz baja tomándolo del brazo, Lien la miró, aún respiraba con dificultad, la adrenalina, el coraje, la frustración y todo lo hacían dudar de irse sin un golpe más, pero vio el miedo y el desconcierto en los ojos de Sakura y asintió, cuando se iban a alejar escucharon un murmullo diciendo—: Cobarde —Y algo hizo click en Sakura.

Volteó y con fuerza que no creyó tener empujó a Syaoran, él no se lo esperaba y cayó.

—¡Déjanos en paz Li! —le gritó, todos la veían con sorpresa, sobre todo Syaoran—. Eres un imbécil que se ha dedicado a atormentarme por meses, maldigo el día en que te conocí.

Syaoran la veía desde el suelo sin decir nada, por primera vez en su vida ella le dirigió una mirada llena de... Odio.

Lien la tomó por los brazos y la alejó de Syaoran, era mejor que la calmara antes de que dijera más cosas de la que después se iba a arrepentir.

—Sakura —le dijo en voz baja, pero ella sólo lo vio unos segundos antes de mirar de nuevo a Syaoran.

—¿A que regresaste eh? —gritó de nuevo—. ¿Por qué no te quedaste en tu país con tu amada?. —Syaoran no podía apartar la mirada su corazón se contraía con cada cosa que Sakura gritaba—. Hubiera preferido hacerte muerto que volverte a ver —espetó.

Syaoran no pudo evitar el jadeo, fue como si le hubiera dado un golpe en el estómago, de pronto toda su resolución, todas sus paredes, todo lo que había hecho para poder llevar a cabo su parte el trato; se derrumbó.

—Sakura —Lien dijo más fuerte.

Sakura dejó de ver a Syaoran y miró a Lien sorprendida, lo había dicho, en verdad lo había dicho, sacudió su cabeza y se abrió paso entre las personas, Lien y Tomoyo detrás de ella.

Syaoran se quedó viendo a donde Sakura había caminado, no le importaba ser un desastre ensangrentado, no le importaba que todos lo estuvieran viendo, sólo le importaba lo que había dicho.

—Querías que te odiara —Eriol murmuró, Syaoran no lo vio, bajó la mirada—. Lo lograste —le dijo y se alejó con Eizan.

Todos los que habían estado observando la pelea se empezaron a dispersar, Syaoran se levantó con dificultad y se recargó en la pared del campus, cuando se encontró solo se resbaló junto a la misma, juntó sus piernas a su pecho y escondió su rostro en sus brazos, las palabras y la mirada de Sakura lo iban a perseguir por el resto de sus días.

* * *

Drama, puro drama jaja.

Déjenme aclararles que Liz es la que planeó la pelea y otras cosas...

Pero a Josh bien que le gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes...

5 reviews!

No nos odien!


	8. Cansado de fingir

Estamos de regreso!

Y van a amar éste capítulo, garantizado ;)

Agradecemos a:

Sakura Flor: En éste cumplimos parte de tu deseo ;)

marianazavi89: Jaja perdón, esperamos que éste te deje mejor que el pasado.

isabelweasleygranger: Je eres como Liz, ama las peleas. Con respecto a tu duda, si preguntas por la bolsa de lencería de Lixue; ninguno ha estado con alguien, en el fic pasado eran demasiado niños y en éste, bueno, verás a continuación como está la situación Lixue/Syaoran ;)

July: Jeje gracias por leer ambas... Eso, lo respondemos el próximo capítulo ;)

pily: Si, ya le tiocaba jejeje

Cerezo27: Fuertes pero necesarias :D

katherynferrera: Que bueno que te gustó :D

Littleblackrose: Jeje gracias! Nos encanta que nos leas :D

Maylu shine: La testosterona je ^^'

Amapola: Tienes razón, merecido lo tiene.

KinomotoCarlet: Pues si, ya debía sacar algo de lo que callaba, nos gustan tus frases :D

Sakiali12: No sabemos si éste capítulo mejora o empeora la situación jeje ^^'

pao: Ooh gracias! Aunque tiene una buena razón para no contar lo que pasa, pero bueno, poco a poco :D

crs852456: Eriol es el único que ve la imagen más completa ;) aunque eso... le va a costar jeje

Merly: Ooh gracias por seguirnos! Te gustó el final de la otra? Es buena base para ésta no? Esperamos que ésta te guste también y prometemos no tardar años jeje

Ahora si, a leer

* * *

 **Evitando ser mejores amigos.**

* * *

Syaoran llegó a su departamento y azotó la puerta, nunca creyó que lograría su objetivo.

Lixue salió de su recámara y se recargó en el marco de la puerta, lo veía divertida.

—Me acaban de contar la historia más interesante —le contó con una sonrisa.

Syaoran no le dijo nada, sólo caminó hacia su recámara, pero ella lo siguió.

—Mira que no te creí capaz, pero vaya que lo lograste —le dijo aplaudiendo.

Syaoran se detuvo, vio hacia arriba y cerró los ojos, las palabras de Sakura resonando en su cabeza.

Lixue lo abrazó por atrás y Syaoran se tensó.

—Tarde o temprano vas a tener que aceptar que serás mi esposo.

Syaoran quitó sus manos con molestia.

—Seré tu esposo por nombre, sólo por eso —le recordó viéndola con frialdad.

Lixue sonrió con ironía.

—Quien sabe, tal vez cuando Sakura y Lien se muden juntos cambies de opinión —le dijo guiñándole el ojo y saliendo—. ¿Quieres qué te dé algo para la hinchazón mi cielo? —preguntó entre risas.

Syaoran cerró su puerta con un azote y puso seguro, la odiaba con todo su ser.

Recargó su cabeza y suspiró, si no fuera por las amenazas del Clan estaría rogándole a Sakura que lo perdonara.

Nadie se imaginaba el infierno que estaba viviendo para mantener a Sakura y su madre a salvo.

Y en unos meses estaría atado de por vida a Lixue.

Giró y resbaló por la puerta hasta llegar al suelo, no podía vivir así, no quería, puso su cabeza en sus manos con desesperación.

¿En realidad Sakura amaba a Lien?

¿Los habían olvidado así de rápido?

Tenía que saber, sólo escuchando de su boca que ya no sentía nada por él la dejaría ir, cumpliría con su parte del trato y esperaría que Lien le pudiera dar lo que él ya no pudo.

* * *

Estaban en el departamento de Lien, Sakura le había dado una toalla con hielos para que se la pusiera en el golpe.

—No debiste decir eso —Lien susurró.

Sakura lo vio con molestia, estaban sentados en su cama, Eriol, Tomoyo y Eizan estaban en la sala.

—Es la verdad —ella dijo removiendo la toalla y revisando el golpe.

Lien sacudió su cabeza.

—Ambos sabemos que no es cierto, te dejaste llevar y... —Lien murmuró, Sakura hizo rodar sus ojos.

—Yo no soy la que tiene el labio hinchado por un pelea —le recordó poniendo de nuevo la toalla en su herida.

Lien tomó su brazo con su mano y la vio fijamente.

—Me estaba provocando —dijo seriamente.

—Si, desde que llegó esa ha sido... —Sakura empezó a decir pero Lien sacudió su cabeza.

—No, literalmente estaba buscando pelear, quería desahogarse y sólo así lo logró.

Sakura bajó su mano.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Lien la vio fijamente unos segundos pensando en como hacerla ver lo que él había visto.

—Está celoso.

Sakura lo vio incrédula y soltó una risa sarcástica.

—No Lien no empieces con eso también —murmuró algo molesta.

Lien la vio con seriedad luego se levantó y salió de la recámara.

Sakura se quedó en la misma posición, sentía lágrimas en los ojos, se supone que estaban juntos para olvidar, no para que él también trate de avivarle la esperanza.

Recordó como Syaoran la vio cuando le dijo esas últimas palabras, como si en verdad le importara.

Sacudió su cabeza incrédula, anhelaba tanto poder odiarlo, pero no, su pecho se contraía de sólo pensar en ese momento, sus ojos habían estado llenos de dolor.

Quería hacerlo sentir tan miserable como ella, quería verlo sufrir... Quería que la viera con Lien y sufriera.

¿A quién quería engañar?

Quería correr a sus brazos y besarlo, decirle que nada de lo que había dicho era cierto...

* * *

Tomoyo y Eriol iban caminando hacia los dormitorios, de pronto ella le pidió que hablaran en una banca.

Tenía que saber y decidir.

—Lien cree que podríamos viajar a la playa para el cumpleaños de Sakura —le contó y puso atención a su reacción.

Eriol se quitó los lentes y se frotó los ojos, debía decirle la verdad, ellos no tenían secretos.

—No sé... Yo. —suspiró con pesadez y se los puso de nuevo—. Tomoyo no estoy de acuerdo con su relación, es extraño verlos juntos...

—No estás de acuerdo —Tomoyo repitió pensativa.

Eriol la vio con culpabilidad, ya no lo podía ocultar más.

—No entiendo como tú si lo estás —comentó irritado—. Están actuando por despecho.

Tomoyo lo miró unos segundos, pero Eriol sintió que fue una eternidad.

—Están tratando de ser felices, ellos decidieron dejarlos —Tomoyo le recordó tranquilamente, ni siquiera podía decir sus nombres, la traición era muy grande.

Eriol se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—Sigue siendo despecho —murmuró.

—Ok —Tomoyo dijo tranquilamente, Eriol la vio con sospecha.

Ella le pidió su mano y él se la dio casi con miedo.

Tomoyo puso su mano sobre la de él y dejó caer algo en ella, Eriol la vio con sorpresa, no podía estar haciéndolo...

—No es amenaza ni manipulación, yo no puedo ver a mi mejor amiga hundida en la depresión y tú no puedes aceptar lo que está pasando entre ellos —Tomoyo susurró sin una pizca de enojo o resentimiento.

Eriol la vio con ojos entrecerrados.

—Estás terminando lo nuestro porque no les hago fiesta por estar juntos —la acusó.

Tomoyo lo miró fijamente.

—Estoy rompiendo nuestro compromiso para no obligarte a hacerlo.

Eriol no pudo evitar el enojo.

—Eso es una estupidez Tomoyo —espetó.

Tomoyo cerró sus ojos.

—Veo tu incomodidad y tu molestia, no es justo para ti ni para ellos —susurró.

Eriol la miró y sacudió su cabeza incrédulo.

—Si eso quieres —le dijo y se levantó—. No te preocupes —le pidió y se alejó.

Tomoyo se esperó hasta que estuviera bastante lejos para permitirse llorar, por unos momentos sintió un gran odio a sus ex amigos, pues por sus decisiones estaban destruyendo todo lo que alguna vez habían sido.

* * *

Sakura llegó temprano a la escuela el siguiente día, se sentía horrible por dejar a Tomoyo pero no sabía qué hacer.

Trató de hacerla cambiar de opinión, es más prometió cortar con Lien si era necesario, pero su amiga le dijo que no había vuelta atrás.

¿Cuándo se salió todo de control?

—¿Sakura? —escuchó que le llamaron.

Ella volteó y vio a Eizan.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

Eizan traía su bata y varios libros en las manos.

—Tuve clínica y pasé a la biblioteca —le respondió, la miró extrañado—. ¿Tú?

Sakura suspiró y agitó su cabeza.

—Necesito pensar.

Eizan la vio con lástima y comenzó a caminar con ella.

—Eriol me dijo lo que pasó —le contó con tristeza.

Sakura jugó con un mechón de cabello.

—No sabía que estaba tan en contra, le dije a Tomoyo que podíamos cortar, ese fue el trato que hicimos, si no funcionaba no habría problema.

Eizan se detuvo y ella lo miró extrañada.

—Supongamos que Syaoran te busca y te pide que lo perdones ¿qué harías?

Sakura sacudió su cabeza.

—Eiz... Sabes que no...

—Dame gusto, imagina que pasa —Eizan insistió.

Sakura bajó su cabeza y jugó con sus manos, sintió que su pecho se contraía de sólo imaginarlo.

—Lo perdonarías en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos, no estaba segura de eso, a menos de que Syaoran tuviera una increíble explicación para todo lo que había hecho esos últimos meses.

—Eriol no está de acuerdo porque sabe que aún amas a Syaoran y Lien a Meiling, todos lo sabemos, pero en mi caso entiendo porque se dieron una oportunidad.

—¿Y Eriol no? —Sakura preguntó en un susurro.

Eizan se quedó callado, en realidad Eriol estaba buscando una manera de sacar a la luz el porque de la actitud de Syaoran, pero habían decidido no decir nada.

—Eriol lo entiende, pero cree que será difícil para Syaoran y Meiling superar que ustedes estuvieron juntos.

Sakura cruzó sus brazos.

—No pueden seguir creyendo que ellos aún sienten algo por nosotros —Sakura dijo molesta.

Eizan la vio pensativo.

—Syaoran te amó antes que tú a él, haría lo que fuera por ti... Piensa en eso —le dijo y siguió su camino hacia el edificio de medicina.

—Eizan —Sakura le llamó, él volteó—. La gente cambia con el tiempo.

Eizan le dio una sonrisa.

—Así es, a veces nos hacemos más drásticos en cuanto a lo que queremos lograr.

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa y él le guiñó el ojo, Syaoran jamás había podido esconder sus ataques de celos, y esa pelea con Lien le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre su atormentado amigo.

* * *

Syaoran tiró otro papel al bote de basura.

—Demonios —se dijo a sí mismo.

Era imposible, no le salía la letra de alguno de sus amigos y estaba seguro de que Sakura reconocería su letra inmediatamente.

Puso su cabeza en sus manos y agarró su cabello, luego miró con atención la computadora que tenía frente a él.

 _«Claro»_ pensó agarrando el mouse y entrando al editor de texto.

Escribió lo que había pensado y luego se quedó pensativo, con algo de enojo escribió "Lien" al final de la nota.

Mandó el archivo a imprimir y esperó cruzando los brazos, a él lo iba ignorar, pero dudaba mucho que fuera a ignorar a su... Novio.

* * *

Sakura regresó a su dormitorio, Tomoyo seguía dormida, había llorado toda la noche anterior.

La vio con tristeza, tal vez si hablaba con Eriol...

Vio un papel deslizarse debajo de la puerta, tenía su nombre al frente.

Ella se agachó a recoger el papel confundida, ¿para qué existían los celulares?

Abrió el papel y leyó, ¿no era más fácil pedírselo por mensaje?

Sakura sacudió su cabeza, Lien era tan raro, con razón había sido la pareja perfecta para Meiling.

Vio de nuevo a Tomoyo, tal vez ya sabía lo que había pasado y le iba a pedir que mejor ahí dejaran su relación, debía existir otra manera de olvidar a los Li sin afectar a sus amigos.

* * *

Sakura se detuvo a un lado de uno de los cuartos donde el conserje de la universidad guardaba sus cosas.

Vio confundida hacia ambos lados, ya debería estar ahí, de pronto sintió como alguien la jaló y la metió al dichoso cuarto, la puerta se cerró y ella volteó confundida, Syaoran la había metido al cuarto y por la cara estaba furioso.

Claro, tal y como lo pensó, una nota de Lien pidiéndole que se vieran para hablar había echo el truco.

Sakura lo vio feo, no estaba de humor para lidiar con él así que trató de salir pero Syaoran se lo evitó poniéndose enfrente de la perilla.

—Quiero salir Li —le dijo molesta viéndolo lo más feo que sus ojos pudieran.

Syaoran sintió un tirón en su corazón al escuchar su apellido y sacudió su cabeza, lo iba a escuchar quisiera o no.

Ella lo vio aún más feo si eso era posible.

—¿Qué más tienes que decirme? Creí que ya todo había quedado claro —le reclamó.

—Sakura —Syaoran empezó a decir pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Kinomoto para tí —espetó—. Tú decidiste que así fueran las cosas, terminaste lo nuestro ¿recuerdas?

Syaoran la vio molesto.

—¡Claro! Y no dudaste ni un segundo en correr a los brazos de Lien cuando estuvo soltero ¿verdad? —le gritó.

Ella lo vio enojada.

—¿Con qué cara me reclamas eso? ¡Te fuiste a Hong Kong y regresaste con una prometida! —también le gritó.

Syaoran la vio con arrepentimiento ¿cómo le explicaba todo lo que había pasado en Hong Kong?

Sakura se guardó tanto tiempo lo que sentía que todo empezó a salir de golpe.

—¡Tú nos mataste! —le acusó y le empezó a golpear el pecho con las manos—. Me rompiste el corazón ¡te odio! —le repitió que lo odiaba mientras le golpeaba el pecho una y otra vez hasta que Syaoran la sostuvo por las muñecas.

Ambos respirában agitados, Sakura veía hacia el suelo tratando de retomar el aliento. Levantó el rostro y vio a Syaoran, él la veía de una manera extraña, sus ojos se habían oscurecido de nuevo por alguna extraña razón.

Syaoran la soltó, estaban demasiado cerca, la presencia de Sakura invadía sus sentidos y sin poder controlarse ni deteniéndose a pensarlo empujó a Sakura hacia la pared del pequeño cuarto y la besó.

Ella no entendió al momento lo que estaba pasando, de hecho trató de empujar a Syaoran pero sus labios tomaron vida propia y se dejó llevar, puso sus manos en su cuello y lo presionó más a ella, besándolo con la misma intensidad que él.

Syaoran se sorprendió un poco al sentirla responder, su corazón latía a gran velocidad, la levantó, y puso sus piernas alrededor de su cintura sin dejar de besarla, había extrañado la sensación de sus labios sobre los de él.

Puso su mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y la otra en su espalda, la presionaba tanto a él que parecía que se quería fusionar con ella.

Sakura sabía que eso estaba mal, ella estaba con Lien y él con Lixue, pero no podía dejar de amarlo, esa era su cruda realidad.

Una combinación letal de amor, deseo, enojo, celos y pasión giraron dentro de él mientras trataba con desesperación y sin palabras, hacerle saber todo lo que ella le estaba causando.

Se sentía poseído, no tenía control sobre nada.

—Dime —le pidió mientras sus labios comenzaron a recorrer su hombro.

Puso su mano en la parte baja de su espalda para sostenerla mejor cuando ella hizo su cabeza hacia atrás tratando de retomar el aliento.

—Dime que no lo amas, dime que él no te hace sentir lo que yo —susurró mientras sus labios rozaban su clavícula.

Sakura no podía pensar con claridad, los labios de Syaoran la habían mandado a un estado de frenesí.

Días, semanas, meses de deseo reprimido y celos se desbordaron sin que ellos se esforzarán por detenerlo.

—No —susurró extasiada.

Antes de que Syaoran le pudiera preguntar—: No que —su celular comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo el momento.

Syaoran le dio un último beso en sus labios y suspiró, con cuidado la bajó, puso su frente en la frente de ella, el celular seguía sonando.

—Deberías contestar, puede ser Lixue —Sakura comentó en un susurro retomando el aliento.

Syaoran cerró con fuerza sus ojos, ya no podía seguir esa farsa, Sakura le había dicho todo en ese beso, aún había algo entre ellos, no la podía dejar ir.

Sakura lo miró unos segundos y abrió la puerta, respiró lentamente para tratar de calmar su corazón y salió del cuarto sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Lien estaba en el pabellón de pediatría del hospital donde hacían sus prácticas y clínicas los estudiantes de medicina de la universidad.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados, no soportaba ver a los peques enfermos, pero empezó a entender porque Meiling quería estudiar eso.

Estaba viendo a un doctor jugar con sus pequeños pacientes.

—Lien que sorpresa —Eizan le dijo caminando a él.

Lien lo miró unos momentos.

—Si, bueno... Me dejaste pensando ese día —Lien murmuró.

En realidad buscaba aferrarse a lo último que le quedaba de Meiling.

Eizan lo miró por unos momentos.

—Vamos, te quiero presentar a alguien.

Lien lo vio confundido pero lo siguió, llegaron al área de oncología y Eizan lo hizo pasar a una habitación.

Una pequeña sin cabello los veía con interés, al notar a Eizan sonrió abiertamente.

—¡Doctor Zan! —le dijo emocionada.

Eizan le sonrió y casi empujó a Lien para que se acercara.

—Hola Xing Ling ¿cómo estás hoy? —le preguntó con ternura.

Ella sonrió.

—Muy bien doctor, ya no tengo náuseas.

—Eso es muy bueno, te dije que las galletas de sal te ayudarían.

La pequeña asintió y vio con curiosidad a Lien, Eizan lo notó.

—Xing Ling te quiero presentar a un buen amigo, él es Lien —le dijo haciéndole una señal a Lien para que se acercara.

La pequeña lo vio con sorpresa, luego sus ojos se llenaron de emoción.

—¿El príncipe Lien? —le preguntó emocionada, Eizan asintió y la pequeña abrazó a Lien.

Él sólo miró confundido a Eizan.

La pequeña lo soltó sonrojada.

—La doctora Meiling me habló mucho de ti, de como la habías salvado de un dragón malo, ¿está aquí? La extraño —la pequeña le preguntó emocionada.

Lien no supo que responder.

—Am no, está en otro reino —le dijo algo inseguro.

Pero la pequeña no notó la inseguridad y asintió.

—Si me dijo que iba a ir a otro lado pero que pronto estaría de regreso pues no podía dejar a su príncipe por mucho tiempo —Xing Ling dijo mirando a Eizan—. Pero me dejó al doctor Zan.

Lien sintió una presión en su pecho e hizo un sonido con su garganta.

—Si, pronto regresará —murmuró—. Debo irme, ya sabes, esos dragones no paran —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió emocionada.

—Claro, hay que limpiar el lugar para cuando la doctora regrese.

Lien asintió y se alejó, escuchó a Eizan decirle algo a Xing Ling y luego lo alcanzó.

—Eso fue un golpe bajo Eizan —Lien murmuró.

Eizan lo detuvo poniendo su mano en su brazo.

—No lo hice para hacerte sentir mal, quiero que entiendas que es imposible que Meiling te haya dejado de amar.

Lien lo miró unos segundos antes de agitar su cabeza y caminar, tenía que salir de ahí, la presión en su pecho se estaba haciendo más fuerte, casi tenía ganas de gritar de desesperación.

No necesitaba que Eizan le diera falsas esperanzas.

* * *

Syaoran miraba hacia la nada, estaba sentado en el lugar donde muchas veces vio a Sakura, en las gradas del campo de fútbol.

En realidad había ido ahí para encontrarla, necesitaba verla... tocarla.

Pasó su mano por su cabello, sabía que una vez que la volviera a besar iba a ser caso perdido ¿acaso no fue por eso que hizo todo lo posible por que lo odiara?

—Nunca creí verte por aquí —Eriol le dijo sentándose a su lado.

Syaoran lo vio extrañado, no se imaginó que Eriol le volvería a hablar después de lo que pasó con Lien.

—¿Estás perdido? —le preguntó fingiendo molestia.

Eriol lo vio fijamente, parecía que lo estaba estudiando.

—Tomoyo terminó nuestro compromiso —comentó regresando la mirada al campo, el equipo del campus estaba saliendo para entrenar.

Syaoran lo vio con sorpresa.

—Así que puedes dejar ese acto de pataneria y molestia —comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

—No estoy... —Syaoran empezó a decir pero Eriol hizo rodar sus ojos.

—Además de Sakura, soy el que más te conoce, no lo olvides —le recordó.

Syaoran lo vio unos momentos pensativo, tenía razón, él era lo que se podría decir su mejor amigo, pues desde ese día en el que Sakura cayó sobre él, prácticamente diario convivieron.

De hecho fue de los primeros en notar que estaba enamorado de Sakura, suspiró y vio con pesadez a su amigo.

—¿Por qué? —Syaoran preguntó no logrando entender que podría ser tan grave para que Tomoyo rompiera su compromiso.

Eriol lo miró fijamente.

—No estoy de acuerdo con la relación de Sakura y Lien.

Syaoran lo vio con sorpresa, definitivamente no se imaginó que esa pudiera ser la razón, lo vio pensativo unos momentos pero antes de que pudiera comentar algo alguien llegó.

—Xiao —Lixue le dijo desde abajo.

Syaoran dio un pequeño suspiro y la miró irritado, ella comenzó a subir hasta donde ellos estaban.

—Hola, el prometido de Daidouji ¿verdad? —Lixue preguntó.

Eriol sacudió su cabeza.

—Ya no más —comentó.

Lixue lo vio con sospecha y luego miró a Syaoran, se le acercó y le dio un beso en la boca.

—Hola amor —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Syaoran asintió sin decir nada.

—Lo siento debe ser incómodo vernos así —Lixue le dijo a Eriol.

Él se encogió de hombros y sacó de su bolsillo el anillo que Tomoyo le regresó.

Syaoran sintió pena por sus amigos, nunca se imaginó que ellos pudieran terminar así y menos por la razón que lo habían hecho.

Lixue lo vio con algo de satisfacción, aunque trató de disimularlo.

Eriol vio el anillo unos momentos y para sorpresa de Lixue y Syaoran, lo aventó al campo.

—Los dejo —les dijo, bajó de las gradas y se alejó de ellos cabizbajo.

—Mira nada más, no creí que el daño colateral fuera tanto —Lixue comentó con ironía.

Syaoran la vio con odio y se levantó, no soportaba estar cerca de ella tanto tiempo.

—¿No olvidas algo amor? —Lixue le preguntó con sarcasmo.

Syaoran volteó y le dio un beso rápido en la boca, pero antes de poder alejarse Lixue lo sostuvo por la manga.

—Seis meses más —le recordó.

Syaoran jaló su manga sin un gramo de gentileza.

—No puedo esperar —comentó con sarcasmo y se alejó de ella.

No sabía como le iba hacer para pasar toda una vida junto a la mujer que más odiaba en el planeta.

Mucho menos sabía como iba a borrar el recuerdo de lo que había pasado entre él y Sakura hace unas horas.

* * *

Lien caminaba por la calle pensando en que hacer para animar a Sakura en su cumpleaños, necesitaba pensar en otras cosas para distraerse.

—Lien —una voz le llamó.

Lien volteó y vio a Wei caminando hacia él, hace tiempo que no lo veía, no desde el día que firmó el divorcio.

Se acercó a él, lo veía con lástima y algo de ansiedad.

—Wei, no te he visto en un tiempo ¿cómo estás? —le preguntó con cortesía.

Wei sacó un papel de su chamarra.

—La mamá de Meiling murió la semana pasada —dijo con tristeza.

Lien sintió un tirón en su corazón y miró al suelo, daría lo que fuera por poder estar con ella y consolarla.

Wei le extendió el papel y Lien lo vio con confusión mientras lo tomaba.

—Algún día tendrás una hija y entenderás que hay promesas que no puedes mantener —comentó y comenzó a caminar dejando a Lien muy confundido—. El sistema de vigilancia del Clan se caerá dentro de unas horas y por los próximos cuatro días, yo aprovecharía para viajar —le dijo mirándolo de una manera significativa y siguió su camino.

Lien lo vio aún más confundido y abrió con cuidado el papel que le había dado, era una dirección de Madrid.

Sintió una enorme ansiedad, miró de nuevo a Wei que se estaba alejando y regresó su mirada al papel.

¿Por qué quería que viajara a España?

* * *

Sakura se dio cuenta de que Lien andaba en otro mundo, por más que él intentaba pretender que no estaba distraído, no lo lograba.

Aunque si era sincera, ella estaba en las mismas, no dejaba de pensar en lo que habían pasado con Syaoran.

Lo peor era que no encontraba las agallas para decirle a Lien.

—Estoy a nada de tirarte este refresco encima a ver si regresas —bromeó con él.

Lien la vio con sorpresa, luego con arrepentimiento.

—Perdón sé que estoy distraído —murmuró apenado.

—¿Pasó algo? —Sakura le preguntó preocupada, estaban comiendo en la plaza donde se habían dado su primer beso.

Lien la vio unos segundos antes de sacar un papel de su pantalón y enseñárselo.

—Vi a Wei hace rato y me dio esto —le dijo extendiendo la nota.

Sakura lo vio extrañada y abrió el papel, al leer su cara fue de profunda confusión.

—Me dijo que el sistema del Clan iba a estar caído los próximos cuatros días, que debería aprovechar para viajar.

Sakura de pronto entendió.

—Aquí vive Meiling.

Lien se encogió de hombros.

—Pero mañana es tu cumpleaños... —empezó a decir pero Sakura sacudió su cabeza.

—Ve.

Lien la vio con sorpresa.

—Sakura puede que sólo sea una pérdida de tiempo...

Sakura le tapó la boca con la mano.

—¿Dejarás pasar la oportunidad de que Meiling te aclare tus dudas?

Lien no dijo nada, sólo la miró.

—Te debes a ti mismo escuchar de su boca que todo terminó —le dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Lien bajó la mirada.

—Es tu cumpleaños —le recordó.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Estaré con Tomoyo, prefiero que hagas esto.

Lien la vio agradecido y Sakura sacó su celular, revisó algo por cinco minutos.

—Hay un vuelo en cinco horas, puedes reservar desde mi celular y correr a empacar —le informó dándole su celular.

Lien miró el celular y luego a ella, sacudió su cabeza.

—Syaoran en verdad fue un idiota —murmuró.

Sakura le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tú vas a viajar 14 horas arriesgando que te terminen de romper el corazón.

Lien le sonrió y se dispuso a reservar su boleto de avión.

* * *

Les dijimos que íbamos a destruir todo jajajaja

Ok no es gracioso

Pero les dimos esa escena!

Alguna vez han amado con locura? Bueno, ese beso no está sacado de la manga, esos dos se aman con todo y todo ;)

Por cierto, ya vieron el nuevo capítulo de Clear Card? Qué opinan?

Liz está obsesionada con los nuevos poderes de Syaoran jaja exige un fic con esa trama.

Nos leemos el viernes!


	9. Cumpleaños feliz

Sabíamos que les iba a gustar esa escena :D

Éste es capítulo corto peeeeero con buenas escenas :D

Es corto porque estamos trabajando en EPEU

Agradecemos a:

marianazavi89: Aquí entenderás porque no lo hace jeje

Sakiali12: Les tenemos algo genial planeado :D

July: El otro se actualiza mañana ;)

pily: Tus deseos son órdenes (menos lo de Eriol y Tomoyo)

isabelweasleygranger: Jaja bueno ya no lo odiaras, lo vimos en los adelantos en la página kokoro non, aún no lo suben completo.

kyouko87: Esperamos que éste también te guste :D

crs852456: Jajaja si, pobre, pero les tenemos algo especial a esos dos.

KinomotoCarlet: Aquí se terminan de caer.

Amapola: Sii jeje

Gabyta: Esperamos que éste también te encante.

Merly: Se nos ocurrió a los dos jajajaja y aún no existe pero lo puedes inaugurar ;)

A leer...

* * *

 **Evitando ser mejores amigos**.

* * *

Meiling por fin había terminado de desempacar la última caja, miró a su alrededor y la soledad la empezó a inundar, estaba a miles de kilómetros de todo lo que era su vida.

Escuchó que alguien tocó su puerta y se dirigió a ella para asomarse por el ojillo. Al hacerlo no vio a nadie, se le hizo extraño pero se encogió de hombros y se alejó. Hasta que alguien volvió a tocar, Meiling observó con confusión la puerta, tal vez era el encargado del edificio.

Abrió y se quedó muda. Lien estaba del otro lado, la veía con una mirada entre enojada y aliviada.

—Hola ex esposa ¿me extrañaste? —le preguntó mientras se autoinvitaba al departamento.

Meiling lo veía sorprendida ¡Lien no podía estar ahí! Cerró rápidamente la puerta y lo volteó a ver, todo en ella quería correr y abrazarlo pero se tenía que controlar.

Lien estaba viendo a su alrededor, no sabía que buscaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Meiling le preguntó cruzando los brazos y tratando de sonar lo más enojada posible.

—Vengo a que me digas en la cara porque lo hiciste —le contestó mirándola con enojo.

Meiling se encogió de hombros.

—Creí que habías leído la carta... —comenzó a decir pero Lien la interrumpió.

—Si, que se apagó la llama bla bla bla —dijo haciendo girar sus ojos—. ¿Qué tal que ahora me dices la verdad?

Meiling lo vio impasible, necesitaba que creyera que todo lo que decía esa carta era verdad.

—Es la verdad —comentó caminando hacia su recámara.

Lien la vio con sospecha, si era verdad ¿por qué no se lo decía a la cara? La siguió a la recámara.

—Dímelo —le ordenó.

Meiling cerró los ojos y suspiró, se preparó mentalmente y volteó decidida... Pero Lien estaba justo detrás de ella y sus ojos grises la miraban con tanta intensidad que toda su resolución se desvaneció.

—No puedes —Lien susurró.

Meiling tenía que pensar en algo rápido, recordó que él ahora estaba con Sakura y se aferró a eso para poder alejarlo.

—¿Tu novia sabe que estás aquí? —le preguntó molesta.

Lien la vio con ojos entrecerrados.

—No cambies el tema —gruñó.

Meiling se rió con sarcasmo y se alejó de él, ya podía respirar mejor.

—No cambio el tema, tengo curiosidad —le dijo con inocencia fingida mientras levantaba una caja vacía.

—Tú y tu primo nos destrozaron ¿qué esperabas? —Lien casi le gritó.

Y Meiling no soportó callar.

—¡Que lucharas por mi! —le gritó, sostenía con tanta fuerza la caja que sus manos estaban rojas «seguro eso lo va a alejar» pensó con sarcasmo.

Lien la miró extrañado, Meiling aventó la caja a un lado y se sentó en su cama, puso su rostro en sus manos, admiraba la fortaleza de Syaoran para poder alejar a Sakura.

Lien la miró unos momentos antes de caminar e hincarse frente a ella, puso su mano en su mejilla y Meiling lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No puedo hacerlo —susurró.

—¿Qué haces en España? —Lien le preguntó con gentileza.

Meiling se rió un poco.

—Huyendo de ti —le confesó sinceramente—. Supongo que mi plan no funcionó.

Lien la vio confundido necesitaba respuestas.

—Mei ¿qué está pasando?

Meiling lo miró con pesadez, siempre creyó que juntos podrían buscar una solución a todo ese desastre pero Sakura y su tía Yelan estaban de por medio.

—Tienes que irte —le dijo con urgencia.

Lien sacudió su cabeza.

—No hasta que me digas que está pasando.

Meiling se levantó y caminó hacia su ventana, si alguien del Clan lo había visto...

—Es en serio Lien tienes que irte —le urgió.

Lien se levantó, iba a conseguir respuestas quisiera o no, pero antes de poder hacérselo saber tocaron a su puerta. Meiling se puso blanca y Lien la vio con confusión, le hizo una señal de que guardara silencio y lo empujó hasta su clóset, lo encerró y fue a abrir.

Un señor como de mediana edad con lentes oscuros y cabello negro azabache entró, vio a su alrededor y luego miró a Meiling.

—Creí que me iban dejar en paz —Meiling le recordó cruzando los brazos.

—Lixue no ha visto a Lien —le dijo mirándola con sospecha.

Meiling se encogió de hombros.

—Que lo llame por teléfono o le pregunté a su novia —comentó con sarcasmo, evitaba a toda costa mirar a su recámara.

El hombre miró a su alrededor con sospecha.

—Sabemos que salió de Japón.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto? Sabes perfectamente bien que cumplí mi parte del trato, les toca su parte que es dejarme vivir en paz —le recordó con molestia.

El señor caminó hacia ella, la vio con dureza.

—Lo podemos desaparecer así —murmuró tronando los dedos.

—No sabía que Zhu estaba tan desesperado por mantener a su princesa junto a Xiao Lang —dijo con firmeza. El hombre le dio una mirada calculadora.

—No es el único interesado en esa unión —le recordó.

Meiling le sostuvo la mirada pero no comentó nada, sabía que había más gente detrás de todo este embrollo, querían mantener a un Li al frente del Clan e iban a hacer todo para lograr su objetivo.

—El trato es dejarte en paz, pero si llegas a romper tu parte que no te sorprenda cuando Xiao Lang te diga que hace días que no ve tu amorcito —le susurró.

Meiling trató de ocultar la sorpresa, así que sabían que Syaoran le informaba lo que pasaba en Tokio. El hombre la vio una última vez y salió del departamento azotando la puerta.

Meiling vio con ojos entrecerrados la puerta luego volteó a su recámara, Lien estaba parado en la puerta y por la mirada supo que no se iba ir de ahí hasta que le contara toda la verdad.

* * *

Eriol estaba por entrar a su dormitorio cuando escuchó que lo llamaban.

Vio que Syaoran corría hacia él.

Se detuvo frente a él y trató de retomar el aliento.

—Necesito un favor.

Eriol lo vio confundido, aunque platicaban un poco más, aún no llegaban a ese nivel de amistad que antes tenían.

—Okey —le dijo confundido.

—Me peleé con Lixue —le contó.

Eriol bajó la mirada, seguro no le iba a pedir que lo ayudara a arreglarlo.

—Así que necesito que me guardes mi celular.

Eriol lo vio con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué?

Syaoran lo vio con algo de irritación, en realidad no quería contarle que tan vigilado lo tenían.

—Sólo necesito desconectarme unos días, ella no deja de llamar y estoy seguro que le pedirá al Clan que me ubiquen, si estoy contigo o aparento estar contigo se va a mantener alejada.

Eriol lo vio con sospecha.

—¿A dónde piensas ir?

Syaoran se encogió de hombros, sólo un lugar le resonaba en la mente, tal vez era masoquista pero quería ir al único lugar que lo había hecho feliz por años.

Sacó su celular, de nuevo lo estaba llamando.

Eriol se asomó y no pudo evitar la sonrisa.

La pantalla mostraba "la mujer que odio"

—Se nota que la adoras —le dijo con sarcasmo.

Syaoran se rió.

—¿Verdad que sí? No sé porqué se ofendió cuando lo vio —Syaoran comentó con ironía.

Bloqueó la pantalla y le ofreció el celular a Eriol.

Él lo tomó y lo vio seriamente.

—¿Sabes que tarde o temprano vas a tener que contarme?

Syaoran asintió con pesadez y se encogió de hombros.

—En unos meses ya no importará —murmuró.

Eriol lo vio preocupado.

—¿Qué hago si viene?

Syaoran hizo rodar sus ojos.

—Créeme que no vendrá.

Eriol asintió.

—¿Se pelearon por mañana?

Syaoran pasó una mano por su cabello.

—Algo así, no quiero hablar de ello.

Eriol guardó el celular en su bolsa y asintió.

—Gracias —Syaoran murmuró y caminó a la salida de los dormitorios, quería salir de Tokio lo antes posible, no se quería encontrar a Lien y Sakura celebrando su cumpleaños .

* * *

—Exigieron que rompieran cualquier relación con la familia Ikari —Meiling le terminó de contar.

Lien sacudió su cabeza confundido.

—¿Mi familia qué tiene que ver?

Meiling se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, pero esa fue una de las peticiones de la familia de Lixue... Entre otras cosas —murmuró.

—¿Y que tiene de especial la familia de Lixue como para que el Clan les quiera dar gusto?

Meiling pensó unos momentos antes de contestar.

—Tienen varias conseciones con el gobierno de China, de construcción de autopistas y cosas así, el Clan está muy involucrado con el gobierno y les conviene esa unión —le contó con desagrado, para el consejo de ancianos Syaoran sólo era una cara.

Lien se quedó pensando, el nombre de Lixue se le había hecho conocido pero no sabia de donde.

—Odio a los Zhang —Meiling murmuró.

—¿Zhang? —Lien le preguntó con sorpresa—. Lixue Zhang. —Meiling asintió y lo vio confundida—. ¿De constructoras Zhang? —le preguntó casi incrédulo.

Meiling asintió lentamente ¿de dónde los conocía? Lien se rió sarcásticamente.

—Malditos —susurró.

—¿Los conoces? —Meiling le preguntó confundida. Lien asintió.

—Por desgracia —murmuró pasando su mano por su cabello.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro pensando, Meiling lo observaba con preocupación.

—La constructora de mi padre les ganó varias conseciones en Japón, ellos empezaron una guerra sucia pero mi padre pudo desmentir todo —le contó regresando a su lado.

Meiling se sorprendió, Lien nunca hablaba de su familia porque decía que los logros de su padre eran sólo de él, por eso estaba estudiando ingeniería civil, para ganarse un lugar en la constructora de manera justa y no por herencia.

—Que hijos de perra —murmuró enojado.

—¡Lien! —Meiling lo reprendió.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad, esa familia es capaz de todo por obtener una posición.

Meiling no le pudo debatir eso, pero por desgracia el consejo era igual que ellos, Syaoran no podía hacer nada hasta tomar su lugar como líder y para entonces ya estaría casado con Lixue.

Lien suspiró y sacudió su cabeza, miró unos momentos a Meiling y tomó su mano, ella no la retiró, lo extrañaba.

—¿Te contó Syaoran que le di una paliza?

Meiling sonrió, de hecho Syaoran le contó que había sido al revés.

—Me da gusto, hiciste lo que yo quise hacer desde que metió a Lixue a nuestra vidas.

Lien suspiró y abrazó a Meiling, no quería vivir sin ella.

—¿Cómo solucionamos esto? —le preguntó preocupado.

Meiling se quedó pensativa, esa pregunta la había tratado de resolver desde el momento que se enteró de la verdad.

* * *

Tenía mínimo 20 llamadas perdidas, todas de sus amigos y familia, no quería hablar con nadie.

Se asomó por su vieja ventana, sabía que su padre había viajado hasta Tokio para pasar su cumpleaños juntos, pero quería estar sola. Escapar a Tomoeda había sido la mejor decisión.

Una fuerte lluvia se había desatado, era raro en esa estación del año pero en cierto sentido se alegraba de que pasara.

La única luz en su casa era la de su recámara, Sakura suspiró y puso su rostro en sus rodillas, hace tanto que no pasaba una noche en su vieja recámara.

La calle estaba prácticamente vacía, de vez en cuando pasaba un carro, pero era normal ¿quién saldría con tremenda lluvia?

Vio una figura caminando por la banqueta, caminaba lentamente, como si no notara la lluvia.

«Pobre debe de estar empapado» Sakura pensó con lástima.

La figura se detuvo y miró hacia su casa, luego levantó la mirada y la observó, Sakura observó la figura unos momentos, se le hacia conocido pero en la obscuridad de la noche no podía decir quien era, pero un carro pasó y lo iluminó.

—¿Syaoran? —susurró incrédula.

No era posible, Syaoran estaba en Tokio con ella, no tenía nada que hacer ahí en Tomoeda, es más, nadie sabía que ella estaba ahí.

«Pero él siempre sabe » pensó con nostalgia. Sakura lo miró unos momentos, él seguía ahí bajo la lluvia viéndola, sacudió su cabeza, debería dejarlo ahí pero nunca había podido ser indiferente a él.

Se movió de la ventana y dio un enorme suspiro, odiaba ser tan débil.

Bajó se puso una chamarra y al no encontrar un paraguas salió así, abrió la puerta y se asomó, Syaoran estaba al final de las escaleras, la veía con tristeza.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Tu lugar está en Tokio —le recordó abrazándose a sí misma.

Syaoran la vio con intensidad y sacudió su cabeza.

—Ya no puedo más —le dijo sin apartar la vista.

Esos ojos ambarianos brillaban bajo la lluvia, Sakura lo miró con confusión.

—¿No puedes más qué? —casi le gritó, la lluvia caía más fuerte haciendo mucho ruido.

Syaoran subió las escaleras lentamente, como esperando que Sakura le dijera que no lo hiciera.

—Ya no puedo fingir más —dijo sobre el ruido de la lluvia.

Llegó hasta donde estaba ella, su ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo y su cabello goteaba, Sakura sintió mariposas en el estómago, su corazón empezó a acelerar su ritmo.

Lo miró fijamente, sus ojos una vez más estaban de un tono más oscuros.

—¿Fingir qué? —Sakura casi susurró.

Syaoran pasó su mano por el costado de su rostro, la mojó pero a Sakura no le importó.

—Que no eres todo para mí —le respondió en un susurro.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza incrédula, después de todo lo que había pasado no podía esperar que le creyera.

—Estas por casarte con Lixue —le recordó regresando su casa.

Syaoran entró detrás de ella ¿por qué no la dejaba en paz con su soledad? Cerró la puerta, iba a mojar todo el piso pero no le importaba.

Sakura lo escuchó cerrar la puerta y volteó enojada.

—Te pregunté si te casabas por amor y lo aceptaste ¿a qué estás jugando? —ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de prender las luces.

Syaoran se le acercó pero ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta quedar de espaldas a la pared.

—No te mentí —le dijo parándose frente a ella.

La ropa se le pegaba por lo mojado y Sakura pudo apreciar sus músculos debajo de la playera negra que traía.

—Entonces regrésate con la que amas —murmuró tratando de subir las escaleras pero Syaoran la detuvo poniendo ambos brazos a sus lados atrapándola.

—Estoy con ella —susurró acercando su rostro.

Sakura lo vio con nervios, odiaba cuando hacia eso, sacudió su cabeza rápidamente.

—Deja de estar jugando conmigo Li —le dijo tratando de escapar de él.

—No estoy jugando, te amo pero me debo casar con ella —le dijo en voz grave acercado tanto su rostro que prácticamente rozó con su nariz su mejilla.

—Eso no tiene sentido —Sakura susurró con nervios, tenía que alejarse de él, estaba perdiendo fuerza de voluntad.

Syaoran rozó un poco sus labios con su oreja y Sakura se estremeció.

—Nada lo tiene con respecto a ti —le susurró en el mismo tono de voz.

Sakura no sabía que quería decir con eso, solo sabía que estaba perdiendo una batalla interna.

—Syaoran —susurró con nervios.

Y el solo escuchar de nuevo su nombre de sus labios mandó al borde a Syaoran, puso sus manos en sus brazos y la besó.

Sakura puso sus manos en su pecho con la intención de empujarlo, pero no pudo, él la presionó a la pared, finalmente ella enredó sus manos en su cabello mojado y lo besó con intensidad.

Se basaban con desesperación, sus cuerpos tan juntos que la ropa de Sakura se empezó a humedecer al grado de que parecía una segunda capa de piel.

Syaoran movió sus labios y empezó recorrer su cuello, puso sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Sakura, con una mano le agarraba la cintura y con la otra recorría su espalda, ella se estremeció, ya fuera por lo frías de sus manos o por las sensaciones que estaba despertado, echó su cabeza para atrás y Syaoran aprovechó para besarle mejor el cuello.

Le volvió a besar los labios, mordió su labio inferior para que le diera mayor acceso, ella lo hizo y la situación se intensificó. Sakura sin pensar le mordió el labio y Syaoran soltó un pequeño gruñido presionándola más a él.

Sakura se sorprendió cuando se encontró a sí misma metiendo sus manos por debajo de la playera de Syaoran y jalándola hacia arriba para quitársela, él interrumpió el beso para que la playera saliera, Sakura la aventó a un lado y con sus manos empezó a recorrer su pecho, luego su abdomen y se detuvieron en la cicatriz que su tío le causó.

Fue como si alguien le hubiera quitado una venda de los ojos; recordó que Syaoran odiaba esa cicatriz porque le recordaba ese día, lo hacía pensar en lo que pudo pasar.

Todo empezó a tener sentido.

—Te están obligando —susurró sin dejar de mirar la cicatriz.

Levantó la mirada, Syaoran no dijo nada, sólo respiraba con lentitud, pero en sus ojos vio la respuesta, la veía con absoluta adoración y amor.

Era la misma mirada que le había dedicado después del incidente con su tío.

Sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Cómo? —le preguntó sin desviar la mirada de sus ojos.

Syaoran agarró un mechón de cabello y lo pasó detrás de su oreja, luego pasó su pulgar por sus labios, se le hacía irreal estar ahí con ella.

—Te iban a desaparecer —susurró.

Sakura bajó la mirada, todo lo que había pasado en esos meses dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

—Necesitaba que me odiaras, sólo así nos íbamos a mantener alejados —Syaoran le confesó pasando su mano por su brazo, ella se estremeció.

—¿Por qué no te quedaste en Hong Kong?

Syaoran suspiró con pesadez.

—Lixue quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar para alejarte de mi... Le pidió al Consejo que me permitieran asistir a la misma Universidad que ustedes —le contó enojado—. Tiene una enferma satisfacción al vernos sufrir.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza molesta, así que ella era la culpable de todo.

—Me pudiste haber dicho algo —susurró alejándolo de ella y caminando hacia la sala.

Syaoran la siguió y la tomó del brazo haciéndola voltear, por un momento había olvidado que estaba sin playera pero al verlo se sonrojó

—No te podía arriesgar, no lo entiendes, un desliz y el Clan te iba a desaparecer sin dejar rastro —le contó con desesperación.

Sakura notó esa desesperación y miedo en su voz y en sus ojos.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

Syaoran desvió la mirada.

—No sabía que estabas aqui, bajaron su vigilancia desde la pelea, pude salir de Tokio sin que me siguieran.

Sakura caminó hacia él y con su mano lo obligó a verla, estudió sus ojos por unos segundos, ahí estaba, el Syaoran que había amado por años por fin estaba frente a ella.

Puso ambas manos en sus mejillas y lo besó con ternura, él la abrazó.

—Te extrañé —le dijo con la voz quebrada entre besos.

Syaoran suspiró y le empezó a dar besos por toda la cara, no había palabras ni acciones que pudieran expresar lo mucho que lamentaba lo que había hecho los últimos meses.

Sakura encontró de nuevo sus labios, subió sus manos hasta su cuello y lo besó con todo el amor y pasión que sentía.

Syaoran empezó a sentir que el aire no era suficiente, le costaba respirar, Sakura lo empujó hasta el sillón y él casi cayó en el con ella en su regazo, le quitó la chamarra y empezó a besar su cuello y luego haciendo un lado su blusa besó sus hombros.

Sakura sentía que su cuerpo vibraba, el saber la verdad había derrumbado esa última pared entre ellos, no podía evitar los suaves gemidos que estaban empezando a volver loco a Syaoran.

Sakura lo alejó un poco de ella y lo miró, sus ojos estaban oscuros, ella por fin entendió que significaba eso; pasión, la veía con pasión y deseo.

Tomó su mano y lo levantó, luego lo guió hasta su recámara, una vez ahí, notó que él empezó a dudar así que prácticamente lo azotó en la puerta y lo volvió a besar pasando sus manos por todo su pecho desnudo.

Syaoran gruñó en el beso y la empujó hasta donde estaba su cama, ambos cayeron en ella.

Él estaba sobre ella, sin dejarla de besar metió su mano por debajo de su blusa levantándola un poco.

Sakura notó que de nuevo estaba dudando e interrumpió el beso y decidió ayudarlo, sin detenerse a pensarlo se quitó la blusa; él la vio pasmado, jamás en sus sueños más alocados se imaginó a Sakura actuando así.

Pero llevaban años separados, meses amándose de lejos y días huyendo de sí mismos, Sakura ya no podía más.

Syaoran respiraba con dificultad, tal vez debería detenerse, pero una mirada a los ojos llenos de pasión de Sakura le hicieron olvidar el mundo exterior. Le besó lentamente el cuello y luego bajó un poco más.

—Sakura —le dijo levantándose un poco y viéndola a los ojos, si ella se lo pedía se detendría, aunque tuviera que darse una ducha fría.

Sakura se alzó levemente de la cama con los brazos y lo besó.

—¿Me amas? —susurró viéndolo a los ojos.

—Más que a mi vida —le respondió con voz grave.

—Demuéstralo —le pidió.

Syaoran la vio unos segundos antes de echar todo pensamiento lógico por la ventana y perderse en el cuerpo de la única mujer que había amado en la vida.

La noche se llenó de palabras de amor, gemidos y sentimientos a flor de piel, se dijeron con las manos, con besos y con sus cuerpos todo lo que habían callado por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Necesitamos comentar algo?

Jaja esperamos les haya gustado :D

5 reviews!

Mañana le toca actualización a El poder... Así que los leemos por allá!


	10. Pasando los días

Antes, para los que esperaban una actualización de "El poder en uno" una disculpa, Josh tuvo una emergencia y no ha podido terminar su parte, cómo les contamos, ésta historia está terminada, por eso las actuaciones tan rápidas, pero no es el caso de EPEU.

Ahorita él no está así que me prestó la cuenta para subir éste capitulo, esperamos nos tengan paciencia.

Agradecemos a:

Gabyta Li: Buena canción de fondo! Quedó excelente, que bueno que te gustó!

marianazavi89: Si lo son, te darás cuenta que no tienen límite... Pero bueno algo haremos jaja

pily: Siii a esos dos les tenemos algo especial :D jejejeje

isabelweasleygranger: Si jajaja cambiamos el título del club jajajaja lamentamos el atraso en la otra :(

pao: Pero fue la mejor reconciliación jejeje gracias por tus comentarios :D

Merly: Jajaja nueve capítulo de sufrimiento ya era mucho jajaja pero tienes razón, no la tienen fácil :D

Maylu shine: Ammmm que tan cliché? ^^' shhhhhh

Sakiali12: Gracias a ti por tus comentarios!

Littleblackrose: Je mandaste Review cuando subimos el otro capítulo, pero muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Son muy valiosos para nosotros!

Amapola: Gracias! Esperamos éste también te guste :D

hikari115: jeje ^^' solo un poco más.

Guest: No pudimos, perdón :(

Lassn: Disculpa, no pudimos

July: Esperamos te guste :D

politali22: Tenías razón ;) esperamos te guste todo lo que viene :D

Los dejo leer :

* * *

 **Evitando ser mejores amigos.**

* * *

Sakura despertó sintiéndose adolorida, le dolían partes de su cuerpo que nunca creyó que le podían doler.

Sintió unos brazos a su alrededor y volteó, Syaoran seguía dormido abrazándola posesivamente. Sakura se sonrojó al pensar en la noche anterior, después de todo no había sido un sueño, volvió a voltearse tratando de no despertar a Syaoran.

¿Ahora qué iba a pasar?

Syaoran le repitió varias veces que la amaba, su pecho se llenó de emoción y felicidad, pero la duda quería nublar toda su alegría.

La ropa de ambos estaba regada por su habitación, y recordaba vagamente que la playera de Syaoran y su chamarra estaban aventadas por las escaleras, si su padre llegaba... Trató de levantarse sin despertar a Syaoran, pero fue inútil pues al querer parase sintió que unos brazos la regresaron a la cama.

—¡Syaoran! —Sakura le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Quiero asegurarme que eres real —murmuró con voz adormilada escondiendo su rostro en su cabello y suspirando.

Sakura volteó y se sonrojó, ambos seguían sin ropa, se tapó con una de las sábanas y Syaoran la vio divertido.

—No hay nada que no haya visto —le recordó dándole un beso.

Sakura se sonrojó de nuevo pensando en la noche anterior, definitivamente no había nada que Syaoran no hubiera visto.

—Hay que recoger, no sé si mi padre viene de regreso —Sakura murmuró.

Syaoran suspiró y asintió, no quería saber cómo estaba su celular.

Sakura se levantó enredada en la sabana mientras Syaoran la veía de nuevo con diversión.

—Deja de verme así —Sakura le reclamó.

—No puedo evitarlo, te ves sexy —le comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura se sonrojó aún más y como pudo sacó ropa y se fue corriendo al baño, la risa de Syaoran resonando mientras lo hacía.

* * *

Lien veía hacia la nada, Meiling se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, pensó por un momento en llamar a Sakura, mientras que en Madrid eran las 11pm en Tokio eran las 8 de la mañana.

Acomodó con cuidado a Meiling en la almohada y salió de la recámara, una vez ahí sacó su celular y marcó.

—¡Lien! Am... que sorpresa, ¿llegaste bien? —Sakura dijo.

Lien vio extrañado hacia la ventana, se escuchaba nerviosa.

—Si, estoy con ella... Tenemos que hablar —Lien murmuró.

Se escuchó silencio del otro lado de la línea y luego un suspiro... ¿Había sido de alivio?

—Si... yo, entiendo, es lo mejor, amigos como dijimos —ella murmuró, se escuchó algo como un gruñido y un golpe.

Lien vio de nuevo extrañado hacia la ventana, Sakura estaba actuando raro.

—No hablaba de eso, pero ahora que lo mencionas... —Lien miró hacia la recámara donde Meiling dormía.

—¿Arreglaste todo con Meiling? —Sakura le preguntó casi esperanzada.

Lien pasó su mano por su cabello.

—Algo así.

Casi podía ver a Sakura sonreír.

—Me alegro, y no te preocupes por mi, estoy bien... —ella dijo tranquila.

—Aún así debo de hablar contigo... Es sobre... él —Lien sabía que a Sakura no le gustaba mucho escuchar su nombre.

—Si... hablamos cuando regreses, no te preocupes, disfruta las pocas horas que tiene con Mei... nos vemos —Sakura dijo cortando la llamada con rapidez.

Lien alejó el celular de su oído y lo vio como si fuera un animal extraño.

—Eso fue raro —Lien se dijo a sí mismo, volteó y vio a Meiling en la puerta.

—¿Reportándote con tu novia? —le preguntó algo irritada.

Lien vio de nuevo su celular con confusión, ahora que lo pensaba...

—De hecho creo que me acaba de cortar —murmuró incrédulo.

Meiling lo vio confundida y él sonrió.

—¿Quieres ser mi paño de lágrimas? —le preguntó con inocencia.

Meiling hizo girar sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza antes de soltar un pequeño grito.

Lien la había cargado, ella puso sus manos en sus hombros y se besaron con ternura.

—Te amo —ella susurró.

Lien sonrió y la volvió a besar.

—Y yo a ti mi fierecilla.

* * *

—Así que Lien está en Madrid —Syaoran comentó poniéndose una playera.

Sakura asintió, se estaba agarrando el cabello en una coleta, lo vio por el reflejo de su espejo.

Syaoran miraba la ropa con algo de incomodidad, su ropa estaba aún mojada así que Sakura le tuvo que prestar ropa de su hermano.

—Wei le dio la dirección —Sakura le contó.

Syaoran se paró detrás de ella y la abrazó, se miraban a través del reflejo del espejo.

Ella se recargó en su pecho.

—¿Osea que estas soltera? —le preguntó con una sonrisa besándole el hombro.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza y giró para verlo a los ojos.

—Eso depende —susurró.

Syaoran puso su frente en la de ella y suspiró.

—Lamento todo... Yo no quise... —la veía con remordimiento.

Sakura puso su mano en su mejilla y le dio un beso.

—Quedamos en dejar eso atrás —le recordó.

Syaoran asintió y la abrazó con fuerza, habían sido los peores meses de su vida, pero ahora la tenía entre sus brazos y no pensaba dejarla ir.

* * *

Eizan veía a Eriol con preocupación, acababa de colgar con Rei.

—Sería mucha coincidencia Eriol —murmuró.

Eriol giraba su celular en la mesa, a cada rato veía la hora.

—Si lo sería, pero si algo aprendí con el tío de Syaoran es que la venganza puede tomar años en cocinarse.

Eizan se levantó de la mesa y fue por un vaso de agua, estaban en la cafetería de la universidad.

Eriol miró de nuevo su celular, Syaoran le dijo que a medio día, aún faltaban dos horas.

Cuando Eizan regresó a la mesa, apagó de nuevo la pantalla.

—¿Tienes algo qué hacer? Me estás desesperando —le dijo irritado.

Eriol no se inmutó.

—A medio día —comentó con desdén.

Eizan cruzó sus brazos.

—Deberías rogarle y cambiar tu actitud, no es tan difícil —dijo molesto.

Eriol hizo girar sus ojos, siempre terminaban hablando del mismo tema.

—No puedo, no es que no quiera regresar con Tomoyo, pero ver a Lien con Sakura no es correcto, lo sabes y lo sé —le recordó.

Eizan hizo su cabeza hacia atrás con irritación y vio al techo.

—De todos modos no es culpa de Tomoyo.

—Lo sé, pero ella quiere estar ahí para Sakura... Es incómodo Eizan, dejémoslo así, además ella fue quien le puso fin —le recordó.

Eizan sacudió su cabeza, a veces se alegraba de que Rei estuviera en otro país.

—Si lo que piensas es verdad, todo su sufrimiento es en vano —murmuró.

Eriol se encogió de hombros.

—Si lo que pienso es verdad es mejor que estemos separados, Syaoran llegó a decir que estaban todas en peligro —murmuró.

Eizan lo vio fijamente.

—A Tomoyo nunca se le acercó, dijiste que en el campamento estuvieron solos y no le hizo nada.

Eriol pasó su mano por su cabello.

—El campamento fue antes de la advertencia de Syaoran, estaban concentrados en Sakura y Meiling...

Eizan sacudió su cabeza.

—Le dio el nombre de Lixue y no le sono, tal vez estamos queriendo ver lo que no hay... —Eizan susurró.

Eriol sacudió su cabeza.

—Tal vez eso es lo que quiere —murmuró, ahora sabía que Syaoran estaba siendo obligado, pero las acciones de Lixue no eran de una niña berrinchuda y caprichosa... Parecían ser de venganza.

* * *

Se estaban besando de nuevo en el auto, parecía que no podían satisfacer su necesidad de cercanía de otra manera.

Sakura se separó un poco de él.

—¿Qué haremos? —le preguntó angustiada.

Estaban frente a la estación de autobuses, Sakura iba a regresar por un lado y él por otro.

—Voy a buscar una solución, te lo juro —le dijo besando sus manos.

Después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, Syaoran le contó absolutamente todo, incluyendo lo de Meiling.

—Mientras, actuaremos como si nada fuera diferente —Sakura susurró, Syaoran asintió con pesadez ella lo vio un poco molesta.

—Tendré que soportar verte con ella.

Syaoran puso su mano por detrás de su cabeza y la acercó a él para besarla. Se besaron por unos momentos hasta que escucharon que el autobús de Sakura iba a partir.

—Trataré de que sea mínimo ¿ok?

Sakura asintió aún un poco enojada, pero así tenían que ser las cosas, por lo menos hasta que encontraran una solución.

—Me voy —Sakura le dijo agarrando la manija de la puerta. Syaoran asintió y apretó su mano.

—Te amo, no lo olvides —le pidió.

Sakura le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

—Y yo a ti.

* * *

Eriol estaba esperando a Syaoran en la plaza, le iba a regresar su celular.

—Eriol —Tomoyo le llamó, había estado paseando para distraerse, Sakura apenas le había avisado que regresaba de Tomoeda pidiéndole perdón por desaparecer.

Eriol la vio con sorpresa, no hablaban desde...

—Creí que estarías con Sakura —Eriol le comentó.

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros.

—Prefirió viajar, no la culpo, su padre entendió porque no quería estar aquí.

Eriol suspiró y desvío su mirada.

—Se fue con Lien —él murmuró.

Tomoyo lo vio con algo de culpa, de hecho ni Sakura ni Lien le contestaron los mensajes el día anterior así que era lo más seguro.

—Eriol —de nuevo lo llamaron.

Era Syaoran estaba un poco sorprendido de verlo con Tomoyo.

—¿Lo tienes? —le preguntó con urgencia.

Eriol asintió, sacó su celular y se lo dio, Tomoyo vio el intercambio confundida.

—Para las tres de la mañana le quite la pila, si que es insistente —Eriol le contó.

Syaoran lo vio con algo de culpa, pero ni Eriol ni Tomoyo pudieron ignorar la pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias, perdón por la molestia —le dijo, vio a Tomoyo unos segundos y comenzó a alejarse.

Eriol lo vio fijamente.

—¿Lograste reconectarte contigo mismo? —le preguntó antes de que se alejara más.

Syaoran no pudo evitar la sonrisa y asintió.

Tomoyo y Eriol lo vieron con sorpresa, había sido una sonrisa genuina con un ligero sonrojo, casi como el Syaoran que conocían a la perfección.

Él prendió su celular y se alejó, tenía 50 llamadas y 100 mensajes, le esperaba un día difícil, pero de tan sólo recordar que había regresado con el amor de su vida todo lo demás le pareció un juego de niños.

* * *

Lien y Meiling se besaban en una esquina del aeropuerto, su vuelo salía en unas horas.

—Quisiera quedarme —Lien le dijo abrazándola.

Meiling ocultó su rostro en su pecho.

—Lo sabrían —le recordó.

Lien suspiró y levantó su rostro con su mano.

—Sakura y yo...

Meiling negó con la cabeza.

—Lo entiendo, el torpe de mi primo tiene que encontrar una solución en menos de seis meses lo van a casar.

Lien la vio preocupado.

—Debe haber una manera de sacar a tu tía de ahí.

—¿Y Sakura?

Lien se encogió de hombros.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras que una vez liberada tu tía, Syaoran se llevaría a Sakura del otro lado del mundo para que los dejen en paz.

Meiling se quedó pensativa, tenía razón.

—Buscaré una manera —murmuró.

—Sin poner un pie en China —le recordó.

Ella asintió y lo besó.

—Me llamas al llegar.

Lien la abrazó con fuerza.

—Anula el divorcio.

Meiling sacudió su cabeza y Lien la vio molesto.

—Esta vez me pides que me case contigo de la manera tradicional o nada —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Lien hizo girar sus ojos pero la besó, tal vez era una buena oportunidad para que se casaran de la manera correcta.

* * *

Kyu miraba a su hermana, se veía distraída.

—Tengo entendido que Maaya quiere fondant azul —le recordó.

Rei lo vio con sorpresa y luego miró hacia abajo, había agarrado el colorante rojo.

—Cierto —murmuró, caminó hacia donde tenía los colorantes y agarró el azul.

Kyu cruzó sus brazos.

—Desde que recibiste esa llamada estás ida hermanita —le acusó.

Rei lo miró unos segundos y puso el colorante a un lado, de todos modos iba a tener que volver a hacer todo.

—Eizan me pidió un favor y hablé con... —se movió con incomodidad, Kyu seguía sin confiar en su amiga.

Él suspiró.

—¿Lo buscó?

Rei asintió, y se limpió las manos.

—Dice que es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, pero que si estuvo en Hong Kong hace dos años —le contó.

Kyu se quedó pensativo, ¿Sería capaz?

—Crees que...

Rei asintió.

—La cuestión es como involucró a Lixue, y dónde está ahorita...

Kyu puso su frente en su mano y sacudió su cabeza, creyó que habían cerrado ese capítulo.

—Dile que quiero hablar con ella, tal vez pueda averiguar dónde está pero necesito su ayuda —susurró.

Rei lo vio con sorpresa pero asintió, estaban dispuestos a mover cielo mar y tierra para ayudar a sus amigos en Tokio.

* * *

Sakura sentía que flotaba, estaba caminando por el campus con una mirada soñadora, sentía una inmensa alegría y en cierta manera hasta algo de emoción por lo que estaba haciendo con Syaoran.

Nunca imaginó que jugar a las escondidas pudiera ser tan excitante.

Cada que podían se escapaban al cuartito donde se habían besado por primera vez, Syaoran le dejaba notas en su mesa para que se encontraran ahí.

Y cada que estaban solos... besos y palabras llenas de amor, Syaoran quería reponer todo los años separados.

Giró en una esquina y chocó con la persona que había causado todo.

—¡Sakura! —Lixue le dijo con fingida alegría.

—Hola Lixue —Sakura le dijo con seriedad , no tenía que fingir pues en realidad no se hablaban.

—Me enteré que fue tu cumpleaños —Lixue le comentó viéndola con intensidad.

Sakura asintió.

—¿Festejaste a lo grande? —Lixue le preguntó con curiosidad.

Sakura se quedó pensando unos momentos, sintió que la estaba probando.

—En realidad no —le contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—No te vi en todo el día, me hubiera gustado felicitarte —Lixue le comentó.

—Salí —Sakura le dijo con desdén—. ¿Cómo sabes que fue mi cumpleaños? —le cuestionó

Lixue sonrió.

—Es mi deber como buena esposa saber sobre los amigos de mi esposo.

Sakura hizo su cabeza de lado con confusión, definitivamente la estaba probando.

—Difícilmente soy amiga de tu esposo —le dijo con seriedad.

—Lo sé y lo lamento, siempre le digo a Xiao Lang que te trate mejor, pues eras una gran amiga, pero no me hace caso —le dijo sacudiendo su cabeza.

—No te preocupes, no es necesario que actúes de intermediaria el pasado es pasado —le dijo con desdén.

Lixue se rió.

—Pero el pasado de ustedes no es cualquier cosa —le dijo con un poco de sarcasmo.

Sakura vio a Lien caminando hacia ella, estaba pensativo así que aún no las notaba, no sabía que ya había regresado de España.

—Lo es cuando cada quien está rehaciendo su vida —Sakura le dijo con seguridad.

Lixue la vio con intensidad, Lien las alcanzó y vio confundido a Sakura, ella sonrió y tomó su brazo.

—Por ejemplo, yo me escapé en mi cumpleaños con mi novio ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Lien.

Él la vio un poco confundido, pero vio que Lixue los miraba con sospecha, recordó lo que había platicado con Meiling así que asintió lentamente.

Los ojos de Lixue brillaron de emoción.

—Una escapada romántica —comentó emocionada.

Lien y Sakura asintieron, él pasó su mano por su cintura.

—Ya somos grandes, queríamos festejar de otra manera —Lien murmuró dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sakura.

Lixue asintió emocionada.

—Debo de hacer eso con Xiao Lang, me da gusto por ustedes —les dijo con una gran sonrisa—. Que buen regalo tuviste Sakura —le dijo con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo antes de alejarse, no podía esperar a ver la cara de Syaoran cuando le contara.

Sakura y Lien se esperaron a que estuviera bastante lejos para alejarse.

—¿Por qué estamos fingiendo que seguimos juntos? —Lien le preguntó.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza, ella y Syaoran decidieron no contar nada, ni a sus amigos, hasta que tuvieran una solución definitiva a la situación.

—Estuviste en Madrid ¿no necesitas la coartada? —le preguntó.

Lien la vio con sospecha.

—¿Tú donde estuviste? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—En Tomoeda.

—¿Sola?

Sakura lo vio unos momentos y asintió, Lien la vio de nuevo con sospecha.

—¿Nadie sabe que estabas sola? —Lien le preguntó, de nada serviría mentir si alguien sabía la verdad.

Sakura sacudió lentamente su cabeza, en realidad Syaoran si sabía que no había estado sola, pero dudaba que lo fuera a contar.

Lien suspiró, no quería hacer eso más grande pero Sakura tenía razón, necesitaba la coartada... esperaba que Syaoran tuviera el suficiente control para no buscarlo... estaba seguro de que Lixue le iba a contar y si lo que Meiling le dijo era cierto, no le iba a agradar para nada la nueva mentira que iban a decir.

* * *

La ventaja de tener acceso ilimitado a la cuenta de su familia, era que podía gastar como quisiera, así que Syaoran se pudo comprar un celular exclusivo para hablar con Sakura, aunque prácticamente lo tenía bajo llave para que Lixue no lo viera.

Estaba en su sala mandándole un mensaje por su celular normal a su madre cuando Lixue entró al departamento con una enorme sonrisa, él sabía que esa sonrisa sólo significaba que había encontrado otra manera de molestarlo.

—Me encontré a Sakura —Lixue le contó dejando su bolsa en la mesa, Syaoran sintió su corazón acelerarse, pero no quitó la mirada de su celular—. Me contó lo que hizo en su cumpleaños.

Syaoran vio con ojos entrecerrados su celular, Lixue sonrió, justo la reacción que buscaba en él, pero él la había hecho por una razón muy diferente a la que ella se imaginaba ¿Qué le había dicho Sakura?

Lixue se sentó en frente de él y lo obligó a bajar el celular, él sólo la vio con irritación.

—Ella y Lien tuvieron una escapada romántica —le contó con una gran sonrisa.

Syaoran la vio incrédulo, eso no se lo esperaba, y aunque sus reacciones eran justo las que Lixue esperaba obtener, eran por razones que no se imaginaba.

—Supongo que no te amaba como creías —le dijo acercándose para besarlo, pero Syaoran hizo la cara a un lado.

—No estamos en público —le recordó con enojo.

Lixue soltó una pequeña carcajada y se levantó.

—Ya no importa ¿o si? Sakura ya te superó —se burló, le mandó un beso y luego se encerró en su recámara.

Syaoran recargó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, Lixue no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que Sakura había hecho y aunque agradecía el gesto, el hecho de que haya usado a Lien para encubrirlo lo llenaba de celos.

Eso significaba que iban a seguir jugando a que eran una pareja, se preguntaba como lo iba a tomar Meiling.

* * *

Lien y Sakura estaban en su dormitorio, él estaba aferrado a contarle lo que había descubierto.

—Y por eso Syaoran actúa así —él concluyó.

Sakura estaba escondida detrás de su almohada, sentía la mirada de Lien sobre ella estudiándola.

—No importa —susurró—. Estamos mejor así, cada quien por su lado.

Lien sacudió su cabeza.

—Eso no es cierto, podemos buscar una solución...

Sakura suspiró con pesadez, cuatro cabezas eran mejor que dos ¿No? Tal vez si debía contarle.

Pero antes de poder hacerlo Tomoyo entró.

—Lo siento, no sabía que estaban aquí —les dijo.

Sakura se acercó a Lien y puso su cabeza en su hombro.

—Lamentamos no haberte avisado, fue de improviso el viaje —le dijo.

Lien suspiró, y vio a Tomoyo, los estaba estudiando así que abrazó a Sakura por la cintura.

—Está bien —Tomoyo les dijo y se sentó en su cama, hizo su cabeza de lado, ambos se veían tensos.

—¿Cómo estás? —Lien le preguntó, todo era un desastre, no había hablado con ella sobre su rompimiento con Eriol.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Estaré bien, con todos los proyectos y tareas tengo en que ocuparme...

Sakura sintió una horrible culpa, ya no estaban juntos, no había razón para que Tomoyo siguiera con eso.

—Además él está recuperando su amistad con Syaoran... eso me da algo de gustó —les contó.

Sakura y Lien la vieron extrañados.

—¿Cómo sabes? —Lien preguntó.

—Eriol le guardó su celular... algo así —les contó insegura.

Lien sintió a Sakura ponerse tensa, la miró extrañado pero decidió no comentar nada... Por el momento.

—Eso es bueno —Sakura susurró.

Tomoyo no dejaba de notar que estaban muy incómodos, casi parecían estar forzando el abrazo.

Lien sintió su celular vibrar lo sacó y al verlo notó que era Meiling, Sakura también vio el nombre así que se alejó de él y asintió.

—Voy afuera... —Lien murmuró y salió con rapidez del dormitorio.

Tomoyo miró a Sakura.

—¿Se pelearon? —preguntó preocupada.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza pero no la miró.

—No, vimos a Lixue hace rato... Creo que está incómodo por lo que ella piensa que hicimos —susurró, no estaba mintiendo.

Tomoyo la vio con sorpresa.

—Y ustedes...

Sakura sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia.

—No, no... —Sakura suspiró, odiaba mentirle a su mejor amiga.

Tomoyo la vio con tristeza.

—¿Aún lo amas?

Sakura la vio con sorpresa, bueno para esta no tendría que mentir.

—Con toda el alma —respondió en un suspiro.

* * *

—¿Podrías decirle que no me mate? —Lien preguntó en su teléfono.

Meiling se rió.

—Hablaré con él no te preocupes —le contestó.

—Casi tengo ganas de hacer mi testamento —Lien murmuró preocupado.

—Eres un dramático, le hablaré apenas colguemos, sé que para ahorita Lixue ya le contó pero tiene suficiente autocontrol... Creo.

Lien tragó saliva con nervios y miró a su alrededor, no era que le tuviera miedo a Syaoran, pero no quería otra pelea... Y menos por nada.

—El "creo" es lo que me preocupa, te vas a quedar viuda por absolutamente nada.

Meiling soltó una carcajada y Lien sonrió, la extrañaba.

—Ahorita le llamo, dame cinco minutos.

—Bien, deja me escondo —Lien le dijo terminando la llamada.

Vio su celular extrañado, no olvidaba como Sakura se había tensado cuando Tomoyo comentó lo que Eriol había hecho por Syaoran... Estaba ocultando algo.

* * *

Syaoran estaba caminando por la calle, Lixue estaba peor que nunca, comentando una y otra vez que Sakura y Lien habían estado juntos.

Pasó su mano por su cabello con frustración, odiaba la situación.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, lo sacó con pesadez pensando que era Lixue, pero vio que era su prima.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero deberías estar hablando con el director de... —Syaoran le empezó a decir.

—Lien vino a verme —Meiling lo interrumpió—. Estuvo conmigo estos días, no vayas a hacer algo drástico —dijo con urgencia.

Syaoran se detuvo y sacudió su cabeza.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó confundido.

Meiling se quedó en silencio unos momentos.

—Creí que Lixue te había dicho...

Syaoran entendió de pronto de que hablaba.

—Oh —susurró, Meiling esperó la explosión—. Eso.

Meiling no dijo nada, esperaba que Syaoran explotara y empezara a decirle lo mucho que iba a lastimar a su supuesto ex.

Pero Syaoran estaba sonriendo.

—No te preocupes, está todo bien, qué bueno que arreglaron sus problemas —comentó.

—¿Cómo sabes que lo arreglamos? —Meiling le preguntó con sospecha.

Syaoran se golpeó con la mano en la frente, gran error.

—Lo supuse, no me habrías hablado con esa desesperación si no fuera así —contestó esperando que Meiling le creyera.

—Si, bueno... No quiero que peleen otra vez.

—No volverá a pasar —Syaoran susurró.

No había razón para pelear con Lien... Aunque tal vez si debería pedirle una disculpa por haber perdido el control esa vez.

—Puedes... —suspiró y pasó su mano por su cabello con nervios—. Estaremos bien Meiling, no te preocupes, sólo debo encontrar una manera...

Meiling se quedó callada unos momentos.

—Creí que ibas a seguir adelante... —Meiling murmuró con sorpresa.

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza.

—No, no puedo... Yo... —estaba desesperado, sabía que no seguiría con su plan original, no después de lo que había pasado con Sakura hace unos días.

Meiling hizo un sonido de sorpresa.

—Le dijiste, hablaste con Sakura —susurró.

Syaoran suspiró con pesadez.

—La amo Meiling, no puedo seguir adelante... Nos amamos.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Por el momento nada, ella y Lien van a fingir ser pareja para que Lixue no sospeche nada.

Meiling suspiró, Lien olvidó contarle eso.

—Está bien, Tzao dijo que si yo no cumplía iba a desaparecer a Lien —susurró.

Syaoran apretó su mano con fuerza.

—Volveré a buscar, sé que hay algo Mei, alguien moviendo todos los hilos —dijo con seriedad.

—Ten cuidado Xiao Lang, la última vez no te fue bien —susurró con tristeza.

Syaoran cerró los ojos y apretó con más fuerza su mano, casi temblaba del coraje.

—Lo tendré —susurró.

Aún recordaba la cara de su madre mientras esos malditos lo torturaban, no volvería a pasar, debía haber una manera de exponer lo que pasaba a puertas cerradas... Y sobre todo debía existir alguien a quien le importara lo suficiente para detenerlos.

* * *

El consejo es malvado!

Pero por algo los hicimos así de malos jajajaja

Esperen más sorpresas por ahí.

Ya casi acabamos con los fics, :(

Pero algo se nos ocurrirá escribir después jaja

Manden buenas vibras a Josh :)


	11. Secuelas

Hola! Aquí Liz, Josh sigue fuera de línea :(

Espero para el sábado ya tenerles buenas noticias, mientras sigamos con éste.

Agradecemos a:

isabelweasleygranger: Jaja su faceta sexy es la mejor, pero con tantos problemas no la verán muy seguido jejeje ;) poco a poco iremos arreglando lo de E/T

Littleblackrose: Eso jajaja lo respondemos aquí^^'

pily: Gracias! Es genial leer ese tipo de comentarios, definitivamente le ayudan muchos Josh :)

Sakiali12:. Gracias! Él esta leyendo cada Review así que gracias por tus comentarios, si, esperamos para el sábado ya tener actualizado el otro :)

July: Gracias! Pronto estará de vuelta :)

Gabyta Li: Tendrá fuertes razones para hacerlo :D

Amapola: Gracias! Esperamos te siga gustando.

pao: SII malditos jaja pero bueno...

hikari115: Que bueno! Poco a poco vamos revelando todo ;)

Merly: Jajajaja ^^' sin comentarios a tu pregunta jajaja ok, gracias por tus comentarios a Josh, los lee pero ahorita no responde :)

Ahora sí al capítulo:

* * *

 **Evitando ser mejores amigos.**

* * *

Sakura llevaba una semana vomitando, había llegado al punto de que no podía comer algo porque inmediatamente lo regresaba.

—Deberías ir al doctor, parece infección —Tomoyo le dijo desde su cama viendo a su amiga salir del baño pálida y con los dientes recién lavados.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza.

—Ya pasará —trató de asegurarle.

Tomoyo la vio preocupada.

—Si no te conociera dirías que estas embarazada —Lien comentó aventándo y atrapando una pelota, estaba acostado en la cama de Sakura.  
Tomoyo hizo rodar sus ojos, eso era imposible.

Desde que regresó de España se la pasaba con ellas, tenía que seguir aparentando ser el novio de Sakura, para que el clan no sospechara nada.

Sakura se quedó de pie junto a la puerta del baño con una cara de sorpresa. Lien y Tomoyo la vieron confundidos.

—¿Sakura estás bien? Te pusiste más pálida —Tomoyo le preguntó levantándose de la cama.

Sakura asintió rápidamente, las náuseas atacándola de nuevo. Puso su mano en su boca y regresó al baño, sus amigos escucharon como una vez más perdía lo poco que había comido. Lien vio preocupado a Tomoyo.

—Yo no la he tocado —comentó levantando sus manos.

Tomoyo lo vio pensativo y luego vio el baño, recordó que Eriol le guardó su celular a Syaoran él día del cumpleaños de Sakura... Esperaba que aún fueran lo suficientemente amigos para que le hiciera un pequeño favor.

* * *

Syaoran salió de su carro y después de activar la alarma vio a Eriol esperándolo.

Desde su separación de Tomoyo podían interactuar sin que Lixue se quejara.

—A veces me pregunto si Lixue no te pidió que me escoltes a todos lados—bromeó.

Eriol hizo rodar sus ojos, como si le fuera a hacer un favor a la mujer que puso sus mundos de cabeza.

—Vengo por otro favor —murmuró.

Syaoran lo vio confundido y Eriol le pasó una nota, Syaoran la abrió y vio la letra de Tomoyo.

—¿Qué no Lien está para eso? —preguntó un poco molesto.

Ese asunto de la relación fingida lo ponía de malas.

Eriol se encogió de hombros.

—Eso pensé yo, pero dice que siente que esto te involucra —comentó.

—¿Por qué me va a involucrar que Sakura haya comido algo que le hizo daño? —preguntó confundido.

Eriol lo vio pensativo.

—¿Dónde estuviste en el cumpleaños de Sakura? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Syaoran lo miró unos momentos, Sakura y él habían decidido no contar nada hasta que encontraran una solución.

—No entiendo porque es algo relevante —murmuró un poco enojado.

Eriol lo vio fijamente y Syaoran se movió incómodo.

—Sakura desapareció ese día también —le dijo estudiando a su amigo.

Syaoran pasó una mano por su cabello.

—Si, Lixue me dijo que se fue con Lien... Deberías de estar interrogándolo a él —murmuró molesto.

Eriol hizo su cabeza de lado, Syaoran tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Estoy casi seguro de que Lien y Sakura no estaban juntos ese día.

Syaoran desvió su mirada, sabía que Eriol sospechaba.

—No sabría decirte, Sakura me odia y Lien es su novio.

Eriol sonrió y Syaoran lo vio extrañado.

—Necesitas practicar esa línea, ya no hablas de ellos con coraje —susurró y se alejó.

Syaoran lo vio con ojos entrecerrados, a veces odiaba esa cualidad en Eriol... Era demasiado observador.

* * *

El doctor de Sakura checaba los estudios que le había mandado a hacer, Lien prácticamente la había arrastrado al consultorio y al laboratorio.

Después de lo que le pasó años atrás a Syaoran, no dejaban pasar esas cosas. Lien estaba a su lado esperando que el doctor dijera algo. Sakura veía al doctor con interés, se le hacía conocido de alguna parte pero no sabía de donde.

—Bueno, está todo bien —el doctor dijo juntando los estudios, miró a Lien y Sakura con cierta curiosidad—. Felicidades, serán padres.

Sakura se puso pálida y Lien se quedó mudo ¡en serio no la había tocado!

* * *

Salieron del consultorio, Sakura estaba nerviosa y Lien no decía nada.

—¿Me vas a interrogar ahorita o... ? —Sakura preguntó con nervios.

Lien se detuvo y la miró.

—No sé "amor" ¿quieres decirme cuándo fue o me espero al ultrasonido? —le preguntó con sarcasmo.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza, hubiera preferido hablar primero con Syaoran.

—En mi cumpleaños —murmuró sonrojada.

Lien asintió, con razón habían estado tan diferentes esos dos.

—¿Se lo dices tú o yo? —le preguntó cruzando los brazos. Sakura tragó saliva, Lien Estaba actuando como Touya...

—Yo se lo diré —susurró.

* * *

—¿Qué? —Meiling gritó en el oído de Lien, él tuvo que alejar su celular por el fuerte sonido—. Ese idiota de Xiao Lang —siguió murmurando cosas en chino.

Lien le acababa de contar el pequeño dilema que se les había presentado.

—¿Dónde está?

Lien se asomó a su recámara, Sakura se había quedado dormida después de llorar, la situación la empezó a abrumar y no pudo contener las lágrimas.

—Aquí en el departamento, le pedí que le dijera a Syaoran pero no ha querido, dice que tiene miedo —Lien le contó.

Meiling suspiró.

—Con todo lo que está pasando no la culpo.

Lien pasó su mano por su cabello y sacudió su cabeza.

—Debo llamarle a Tomoyo, dudo que quiera regresar al dormitorio ahorita, no podrá fingir que está todo bien.

—Está bien, llámame si necesita algo.

—Si, te amo —Lien susurró.

—Yo también te amo —Meiling le contestó.

Terminaron la llamada y Lien se dio ligeros golpes con su celular en su cabeza, le iba a dar unos días a Sakura, si no le decía a Syaoran él lo haría.

Miró de nuevo su recámara con pesadez y suspiró, las cosas cada día se ponían más difíciles.

* * *

Lien buscaba en los pasillos de la universidad, había pasado una semana y Sakura seguía sin decir nada.

Por fin lo vio saliendo de uno de los salones, se veía preocupado.

Sakura había faltado a clases de nuevo.

Lien caminó a él y Syaoran lo vio con sorpresa.

Lo agarró no muy gentilmente del cuello de su playera y lo empujó a la pared.

Syaoran empezó a sentir algo de coraje pero antes de actuar vio en los ojos de Lien una silenciosa advertencia.

—O vas y ves a... tu novia o te juro que la pelea pasada se verá como juego de niños —susurró.

Dejó caer una llave y ésta cayó en la bolsa de pecho que tenía Syaoran en su playera.

Lien lo soltó de golpe y sacudió su cabeza irritado, se alejó de él.

Él sólo lo vio caminar totalmente confundido, sentía el peso de esa llave como si fuera una tonelada de ladrillos...

¿Acaso había insinuado que Sakura era su novia?

¿Cómo sabía?

* * *

Rei miró su celular, la estaba llamando.

—Juro que él me pidió tu número —dijo contestando.

Escuchó un suspiro del otro lado.

—Ya lo sé, no me importa hablar con él, se portó más amable de lo que pensé —su amiga le contó.

Rei salió de la cocina y fue a su recámara.

—¿Noticias?

Su amiga se quedó callada unos momentos.

—No... Bueno si... —se escuchaba frustrada—. Estuvo en Hong Kong como te dije, luego en Tokio, regresó a Hong Kong unos meses y de ahí parece que se lo tragó la tierra.

Rei empezó a pensar en posibilidades... La teoría de Eriol no agarraba fuerza por ningún lado.

—Pero algo me llama la atención —su amiga murmuró.

—¿Qué? —Rei preguntó con curiosidad.

—En el tiempo que estuvo en Hong Kong, trabajó en la constructora Zhang, seis meses para ser exacta.

Rei miró hacia el ventanal de su recámara, bueno, ya habían encontrado el "cómo"

—Tal vez viaje a Hong Kong y pregunte personalmente, nada más que pasen mis finales, te aviso —su amiga le dijo con pesadez.

—Gracias... Lamento... —Rei empezó a decir.

—No Rei, yo lo lamento, no debí dejarlo ir tan lejos... En parte es mi culpa —su amiga murmuró con arrepentimiento.

* * *

Sakura había leído que no todas las mujeres tienen síntomas en el embarazo, pero parecía que ella iba a tener todos y cada uno.

Le había rogado a Lien que no dijera nada, no hasta que hablara con Syaoran. No se atrevía a llamarle por miedo a que Lixue contestara, si el Clan había llegado a tanto para juntarla con Syaoran, ¿qué harían si supieran su estado actual?

Estaba acostada en la cama de Lien, estaba cansada y hambrienta, pero cada que comía vomitaba. Lien la había dejado para ir a clases mientras ella intentaba descansar. No sabía cómo iba a tomar Syaoran la noticia, se veían muy esporádicamente porque Lixue siempre se le pegaba como chicle.

Escuchó que la puerta se abrió, creía que Lien tenía clases hasta tarde.

Tenía los ojos cerrados así que no supo quien entró hasta que esa persona puso su mano en su frente.

Sakura abrió los ojos y vio un par de ojos ambarianos que la veían con preocupación.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Syaoran le dió un beso en la frente.

—Lien juro partirme la cara si no venía a verte —Syaoran susurró.

Sakura sonrió.

—¿Cómo la vez pasada?

Syaoran hizo rodar sus ojos.

—Fue empate —dijo un poco molesto.

Sakura sonrió y se levantó, Syaoran se dio cuenta de lo pálida que estaba.

—¿Estas bien? Te ves pálida —le dijo tocando su frente para ver si tenía fiebre.

Sakura asintió, no sabía como decirle lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Sigues enferma del estómago? —preguntó preocupado.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza.

—No estaba enferma —le dijo seriamente.

Syaoran la vio confundido, Tomoyo le había escrito eso.

—¿Entonces? Sakura no me asustes, ¿necesitas que te vea un doctor? Puedo pedirle al doctor Clow... —Syaoran empezó a decir con nervios.

Sakura puso su mano en su boca para que dejara de hablar.

—Estamos bien —Sakura susurró observando su reacción.

Syaoran la vio confundido «¿estamos?»

—Sakura que... —Syaoran empezó a decir pero Sakura puso su rostro en sus rodillas tratando de aguantar las náuseas.

—No podré con esto por meses —susurró, inhaló y exhaló lentamente hasta que las náuseas pasaron.

Levantó su rostro y vio a Syaoran, tenía una cara de sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —Sakura le preguntó confundida.

—¿Meses?

Sakura desvió su mirada ¿cómo le decía?

—¿Recuerdas las clases de biología? —Sakura preguntó sonrojada.

—¿Estas embarazada? —Syaoran susurró.

Sakura asintió sin verlo, tenía miedo de mirar su reacción, se imaginaba la peor, no llevaban ni 2 meses juntos... Bueno tan juntos como se podía estar con un clan vigilándolos.

Sakura se atrevió a mirarlo, Syaoran tenía una cara pensativa.

—Sé que no es el mejor tiempo pero... —Sakura empezó a balbucear.

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Estás segura? —susurró.

Sakura asintió con tristeza, no esperaba que Syaoran se emocionara pero...

—Definitivamente no es el mejor momento —él susurró preocupado, Sakura sintió que su corazón se rompía.

Él notó la cara de Sakura y le dio un beso en la frente.

—No me arrepiento —le aseguró.

Sakura lo vio extrañada.

—¿No?

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza y la dio un lento y tierno beso, luego puso su frente en la frente de ella.

—Formar una familia contigo siempre ha sido mi más grande deseo.

—Pero el Clan —Sakura le dijo con algo de miedo.

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza.

—Yo me preocupo por eso.

* * *

Tomoyo miró con preocupación la cama de su amiga, llevaba casi una semana sin aparecerse por el dormitorio.

De pronto empezó a entender a Eriol, era un poco incómodo pensar en Lien y Sakura así.

Aunque Lien en su manera graciosa le había asegurado que no la había tocado...

Y antes de los episodios de náuseas su amiga se había visto más feliz y en paz que de costumbre, sus ojos brillaban y siempre andaba en la nubes.

Y cuando estaba con Lien, parecían los amigos de siempre, ya no novios...

Marcó el número de Sakura, pero la envío a buzón, luego marcó el de Lien obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Se levantó de su cama, tal vez estaban en el campus, tenía que hablar con ellos, algo se traían y esperaba que no fuera lo que se imaginaba.

Tal vez Syaoran y Meiling podrían superar una relación entre ellos... Pero no otra cosa.

* * *

Syaoran estaba a punto de entrar a clase cuando su celular sonó, pero era el que tenía para hablar con Sakura, vio extrañado la pantalla, era un número desconocido.

—¿Bueno?

—¿Syaoran? —Lien murmuró, detrás se escuchaba llanto.

—¿Lien? ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó preocupado, ¿era Sakura la que lloraba?

—Necesito que vengas, Sakura... No sé que tiene no deja de llorar y de decir tu nombre, Meiling dice que deben ser las hormonas pero...

Syaoran miró a su alrededor.

—Voy para allá —murmuró, casi corrió en dirección a su auto, en el camino encontró a Eriol con Eizan.

—Eriol —le gritó.

Eriol y Eizan lo vieron con sorpresa.

Sacó el otro celular y se lo dio.

—Por favor, debo... —agitó su cabeza, se imaginaba lo peor y era un manojo de nervios.

Eriol asintió y tomó el celular, Syaoran corrió a su auto.

Eizan vio extrañado a Eriol.

—Algo me dice que sabes que pasa —Eizan murmuró.

Eriol guardó el celular.

—Tengo una sospecha, ¿tienes clase?

Eizan sacudió su cabeza confundido, a lo lejos vieron a Tomoyo caminar hacia ellos.

—¿Han visto a Sakura o Lien? No me contestan —les dijo bloqueando su celular.

—Íbamos para su departamento —Eriol contestó, se trataban con civilidad aunque Eizan podía ver en ambos que les costaba trabajo.

—Vamos, algo me dice que nos vamos a llevar una sorpresa —Eizan les dijo.

Eriol y Tomoyo se vieron unos segundos.

—Tengo que dejar esto en mi dormitorio —Eriol murmuró sacando el celular de Syaoran.

—¿Tanto así? —Eizan preguntó con sorpresa, Eriol asintió preocupado.

* * *

Syaoran tocó la puerta y Lien abrió aliviado.

—No sé... —le empezó a decir pero Syaoran sólo veía detrás de él.

Sakura estaba en una esquina del sillón con sus piernas presionadas a su pecho, seguía llorando, entró rápidamente.

Se hincó frente a ella.

—¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó poniendo su mano en su mejilla.

Sakura levantó el rostro con sorpresa, al verlo lloró más, Syaoran se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó.

—Soñé que nos lo quitaban —susurró entre lágrimas.

Lien se había metido a su recámara para darles privacidad y avisarle a Meiling que Syaoran estaba ahí.

Syaoran abrazó con fuerza a Sakura, ella lloraba en su pecho.

—No dejaré que los toquen, tranquila —susurró.

El timbre sonó, Lien habían pedido pizza así que caminó a la puerta con el celular al oído.

—No Mei, no les hemos dicho —le estaba diciendo cuando abrió la puerta y tres pares de ojos lo vieron con sospecha.

Lien se quedó pasmado, Meiling lo llamaba por su nombre al no obtener respuesta.

Los tres pares de ojos no pudieron evitar notar a la pareja en el sillón.

Sakura y Syaoran estaban tan distraídos en su mundo que no se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados.

Syaoran pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y con sus pulgares acarició sus mejillas mientras le susurraba palabras amorosas a Sakura.

Ella asentía, tenía una mano en su vientre, lo veía con amor pero también con un poco de miedo.

—Pero creo es momento de decirles —Lien murmuró en el teléfono notando lo que sus amigos estaban viendo.

* * *

Syaoran estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, frente a él sus amigos lo veían con preocupación, y a lo lejos podía escuchar a Sakura perder lo poco que había comido... de nuevo.

Había tenido antojo de pizza, pero apenas la olió corrió al baño a vomitar.

A ese paso iba a tener anemia.

—No entiendo, ¿no trataste de denunciarlos? —Eizan preguntó.

Syaoran les había contado por fin lo que estaba pasando, sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Qué crees que estuve haciendo todo ese tiempo en Hong Kong? Necesitaba pruebas y alguna autoridad que no se hiciera de la vista gorda con sus acciones —le contó irritado, sus amigos lo vieron confundidos—. Llegó al punto donde me dijeron que o aceptaba lo que tenía que hacer o la desaparecían —susurró mirando hacia donde estaba el baño.

—¿Tú cómo encajas en esto? —Eriol le preguntó a Lien.

El vio preocupado a Syaoran, de hecho no habían hablado de eso y Meiling tampoco le había contado.

—La familia de Lixue tiene asuntos con la mía —murmuró.

Syaoran lo vio con sorpresa, creyó que habían pedido romper el matrimonio de su prima por capricho, Lixue era una niña caprichosa y cuando aceptó la unión exigió eso.

Pero él y Wei lo pudieron detener porque Meiling no sabía nada de su madre, no había manera de amenazarla.

Hasta que puso un pie en territorio del Clan.

—Creí que sólo era berrinche de Lixue —Syaoran murmuró.

Lien sacudió su cabeza.

—Cuando me mudé a Tomoeda fue para poner distancia entre ambas familias —les contó.

Syaoran se quedó pensativo, Meiling le contó que había trabajado con la familia de Lien en una constructora.

Hasta ese momento no se le ocurrió que la familia de Lien y la de Lixue eran competencia en la rama de la construcción.

—Dejando de lado esto, debe haber un manera de ayudarte... ayudarlos, no sé si te has puesto a pensar que en unos meses Sakura no va a poder esconder su embarazo —Eizan comentó.

Syaoran puso su mano en su frente, de hecho no dormía pensando en eso.

—Si la iban a desaparecer sólo por acercarte a ella ¿qué harán cuando sospechen que va a tener un hijo tuyo? —Eriol susurró.

Syaoran ya había pensado en eso, por eso no habían dicho nada.

—Bueno, hay una solución —Eizan murmuró, todos lo vieron con interés—. Algo para no levantar sospechas cuando se le note más el embarazo, pero no les va a gustar —continuó viendo a Syaoran y luego a Lien.

Syaoran de pronto entendió y vio con ojos entrecerrados a Lien, él tragó saliva con nervios.

* * *

Lien llevaba media hora formado para conseguir un bendito Ekiben. Pensó que iba a pasar por eso dentro años con Meiling, pero no, tenía que actuar como el padre del bebé de Sakura hasta que supieran que hacer.

Meiling encontraba la situación hilarante, hasta le había pedido que lo viera como entrenamiento.

Cada que tenía que conseguir algo, le mandaba un mensaje a Syaoran con caras de enojo. Sakura debía llevar una dieta pero esos benditos antojos no la dejaban dormir, y por lo tanto él tampoco dormía.

Pasó su mano por su cabello, cuando Meiling se embarazara iba a usar Syaoran de criado.

Tomoyo estaba tan emocionada que inmediatamente empezó a confeccionar ropita para su futuro sobrino.

Y Eriol siempre estaba ahí para llevarla de un lado a otro para conseguir las telas más bonitas.

Lien pudo notar que poco a poco iban retomando su relación y eso lo alegraba, después de todo fue por su relación con Sakura que terminaron.

Pagó y se dirigió de regreso a su departamento, iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta quiénes caminaban hacia él.

—Lien que sorpresa verte —Lixue le dijo.

Lien levantó la mirada, eran Syaoran y Lixue, ella tenía su brazo agarrando el de Syaoran, él tenía sus manos en sus bolsas.

Lien no dijo nada sólo asintió, Syaoran lo veía algo preocupado.

—Si bueno, el deber llama —dijo levantando un poco la bolsa que traía en la mano.

Lixue sonrió con maldad y miró de reojo a Syaoran.

—¿Es cierto que pronto serás papá?

Lien la vio con sorpresa y Syaoran solo vio con ojos entrecerrados ¿cómo se había enterado?

—Lixue eso no es nuestro asunto —Syaoran dijo con seriedad.

Ella le dio una sonrisa sarcástica, se iba asegurar de que Syaoran entendiera que ya no tenía oportunidad con su amada.

—Lo siento esque escuché por ahí que estaba embarazada.

Lien la vio con sospecha.

—¿Dónde escuchaste?

Lixue le sonrió.

—Tengo unas amigas en el campus, una de ellas escucho a Sakura quejarse de lo horrible que eran las náuseas matutinas.

Lien sacudió su cabeza, justo por esa razón Syaoran ya no quería que Sakura fuera a la escuela.

—Bueno, si debes saber, si está embarazada.

Evitó decir que iba a ser padre a propósito, pues no se sentía cómodo diciéndolo frente a Syaoran.

—Esa escapada si que fue intensa —Lixue comentó poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Syaoran.

Lien asintió y vio a Syaoran, le asombraba lo calmado que podía permanecer ante la situación.

—Si, creo que nunca me imaginé que esto podría pasar —comentó con sarcasmo.

Syaoran hizo rodar sus ojos.

Lixue lo vio con una gran sonrisa.

—Ojalá nos inviten al baby shower.

Ahora fue el turno de Lien de sonreír con maldad.

—O créeme, ahí estarán.

 _«O por lo menos uno de ustedes»_

Lixue lo vio con confusión pero él solo caminó de regreso al departamento, sabía que Syaoran quería pasar todo eso con Sakura y le daba algo de lástima.

Esperaba que algo se les ocurriera pronto.

* * *

¿Cliché?

Jaja no digan :'(

Esperamos que sigan leyendo jejejeje

Pronto estará de vuelta Josh :D

5 revises!


	12. Vista al futuro

Aquí Josh, ya volví :) gracias por sus palabras de ánimo, no sé si les interese saber pero les cuento porque desaparecí. Algunos saben que vivo en Inglaterra, aquí me dedico a la rama de la medicina (razón por la que Mei y Eiz lo hacen je) y bueno no me había tocado perder un paciente... Hasta la semana pasada, me pegó mucho y me tomé unos días, sobre todo porque en el capítulo de El poder... Tratamos con la muerte y no es nada fácil vivirlo y escribirlo...

Ya estoy mejor y bueno, regresando a dar lata :D

Agradecemos a:

isabelweasleygranger: Es cliché pero con un giro jaja pobre Lien, en éste revelamos más de Lixue y el Clan :D y por fin algo de E/T

marianazavi89: Perdoooooon

Sakiali12: Gracias! Lo teníamos que hacer gracioso jaja

pily: Jajaja no te preocupes ;) pues si, es buena razón para que Syaoran no se resigné jaja, gracias por tus comentarios ya me tienen aquí de regreso :D

July: Ya volví, gracias, y que bueno que te gustó cómo lo manejamos :D

Littleblackrose: En este la terminarás de odiar... Touya jaja eso aún falta por verse.

mikaru22: Nos da gusto! :D

Maylu shine: Liz lo basó en su embarazo jaja y bueno, no se podía esperar menos de Syaoran :)

Habita Li: Prometemos que no será así, gracias!

ElizzeKomatsu: Lo repito, gracias por leerlas! Y sobre todo por tus buenos comentarios y mensajes, nos impulsan a dar lo mejor :D

Amapola: Que bien! Ojalá también te guste este

Lassn loredo: Jaja Lien está hecho para hacer más ligero todo ;)

Merly: Gracias! Ya volví! :D gracias por tus palabras de ánimo... En cuanto a lo otro... Pues jaja te daría spoiler así que mejor te dejo leer ;)

hikari115: Ya volví! Eso lo vamos a medio resolver jaja pero no te preocupes no se va a perder mucho ;)

 **Nota de Liz: Bueno incluimos una escena que lleva música de fondo así que esperamos que les guste. El tema a buscar es el de "Destino o Casualidad" de Melendi con Ha-Ash ojalá lo puedan leer así, es más... Bueno ya verán ;)**

* * *

 **Evitando ser mejores amigos.**

* * *

Lixue estaba visitando a sus papás, Syaoran tenía exámenes, así que fue el perfecto pretexto para acompañar a Sakura al ultrasonido.

Terminaron rápidos sus exámenes y se escaparon al doctor.

—Según estoy en la semana 9 y nacerá por diciembre —Sakura le contó enseñándole en su celular una calculadora de embarazo.

Syaoran le dio un beso y la abrazó estaban en la sala de espera.

—Para navidad —le dijo poniendo atención en la fecha de parto.

—Sería un magnífico regalo —Syaoran dijo ilusionado.

—¿Sakura? —Una enfermera le llamó—. El doctor te verá en unos momentos, dijo que esperaras en la sala de ultrasonido.

Ella asintió y se levantó, Syaoran tomó su mano y juntos siguieron a la enfermera.

Sakura se acostó en una cama y Syaoran se sentó junto a ella, tomó su mano y la besó.

—¿Crees que podamos ver si es niño o niña?

Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

—Con que lleve nuestra sangre soy feliz —le dijo pasando un mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja.

* * *

El doctor Yamei caminó a la sala donde lo esperaba Sakura, revisó su historial afuera de la puerta, aún tenía sentimientos encontrados cada que la veía.

Antes de entrar se asomó, y de la impresión dejó caer el archivo, se agachó y lo levantó con rapidez.

—Doctor ¿esta bien? —su ayudante le preguntó preocupada caminando hacia él.

—Si Kara, hazme un favor y hazle el ultrasonido, me acaban de llamar a una emergencia —le dijo entregándole el archivo de Sakura y casi corriendo al lado contrario de donde había venido.

Su ayudante lo vio extrañada pero hizo lo que le ordenó .

El doctor Yamei se encerró en su oficina y apretó con sus dedos la punta de su nariz.

Sabía que Lien no actuaba como el padre emocionado, es más nunca los vio actuar como pareja, todo tenía sentido ahora.

Sacudió su cabeza preocupado, la imagen de Syaoran besando a Sakura en su cabeza dando vueltas.

Si el Clan se enteraba... Estaba seguro de que iban a actuar de la peor manera.

* * *

Lien y Eizan iban caminando por las calles de Tokio, a veces Lien visitaba a la pequeña Xing y le daba mensajes de parte de Meiling.

—Cuando todo esto se resuelva... ¿Te irás a España o ella regresará? —Eizan preguntó con curiosidad.

Lien se quedó pensativo, no había ahondado en eso.

—No sé... Depende de cómo resulte todo —Lien contestó.

—¿Por qué?

Se detuvieron en un cruce.

—Si todo resulta bien, supongo que nos quedaríamos... Todos nuestros amigos están aquí... Si no, pues mientras más distancia entre el Clan y nosotros mejor.

Eizan asintió, cruzaron la calle y sintió su celular vibrar, era Rei.

Lien lo vio unos momentos pero siguió caminando.

—No sé como aguantan la distancia, yo me estoy volviendo loco —murmuró.

Eizan terminó de escribir una respuesta, envío el mensaje y se encogió de hombros.

—Años de experiencia, recuerda que no es la primera vez que estamos así.

Lien se quedó pensativo.

—Nunca volviste a saber de... —a veces ni siquiera podía pronunciar el nombre.

Eizan fingió estar interesado en un escaparate, Eriol no había dicho lo que estaban haciendo así que no sabía si debía contarle.

—De ella si, de él no —respondió.

Lien lo vio confundido.

—¿Qué no saber de ella es saber de él?

Eizan negó con su cabeza.

—¿Cuál es esa frase que Sakura odiaba? —preguntó poniendo su dedo en su mentón.

Lien lo vio aún más confundido.

—La gente... —Lien empezó a decir.

—Esa —lo interrumpió Eizan—. Bueno, aplicó para ella, no es la misma, de hecho estuvo en Francia un tiempo estudiando porque no quería saber de él...

Lien hizo un sonido de molestia.

—Me cuesta creerlo —murmuró, después de todo, esos dos les complicaron la vida de manera exagerada.

Eizan asintió.

—Lo mismo pensé, hasta que la vi en una reunión, es otra Lien... No te imaginas cuánto cambió y porque lo hizo.

Lien cruzó los brazos.

—Tendría que hacer algo muy grande para que yo... O alguno de nosotros confiara en ella, recuerda todo lo que le hizo a Sakura.

Eizan asintió y se encogió de hombros.

—Quien sabe, tal vez está haciendo algo y tú aún no te enteras —murmuró.

Lien se detuvo de golpe pero Eizan no, siguió caminando, esperaba que esas palabras pusieran a Lien a pensar.

El único que estaba enterado de la amistad entre Rei y Erica era Eriol... Por eso pensó en la posibilidad de que ella los ayudara a encontrar a Kyle y ver si tenía algo que ver en toda la locura de Lixue.

Pero aún no tenían nada concreto, y mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más cerca estaba la inminente boda de Syaoran con Lixue.

Debían apurarse y encontrar algo.

* * *

Habían regresado del ultrasonido, apenas cerraron la puerta Syaoran besó a Sakura.

—Era tan pequeño —le dijo entre besos.

Sakura se rió y lo alejó un poco de ella, iban a terminar traumando a Lien si seguían besándose en la sala.

—Escuchar su corazón es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida —Sakura susurró emocionada.

Syaoran le dio un beso en la frente y tomando su mano se fueron a sentar a la sala.

Ella se recargó en su pecho mientras que él la abrazaba desde atrás.

—¿Pensaste lo de la baja temporal? —susurró.

Sakura suspiró y lo miró, amaba su carrera.

—Si, lo haré apenas hable con papá —le contó algo triste.

—Touya me va a matar —él murmuró con algo de temor.

Sakura se rió y se giró para verlo de frente, estaba casi acostada en su pecho.

—No recuerdo que eso te preocupara al momento —le recordó con una sonrisa coqueta.

Syaoran la besó y puso sus manos en sus hombros, inconscientemente la empujó hacia atrás y la empezó a recostar en el sillón.

—Syao... Lien puede llegar —Sakura susurró entre besos.

—Iba a ir con Eizan a no sé donde —Syaoran le respondió empezando a besarle el cuello.

Sakura hizo a un lado su cabeza para dejarle más espacio para que siguiera, cada que estaban solos las cosas se hacían demasiado intensas.

Syaoran comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con besos hasta llegar a su vientre.

Levantó un poco su playera y le dio un tierno beso.

—Hola bebé, soy papá —murmuró en su vientre.

Sakura lo veía con emoción, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y en su pecho sintió un agradable calor.

Syaoran regresó hacia arriba y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

—Los amo —le susurró poniendo su frente en la de ella.

Sakura lo abrazó y le dio un pequeño beso.

—Y nosotros a ti.

* * *

Meiling miraba el río Manzanares, la brisa movía su cabello de un lado a otro.

Sabía que debía hablar con el director de la universidad autónoma de Madrid para que le revalidaran sus materias.

Pero hacer eso implicaba que ya no se movería de ahí, y no podía aceptar eso.

Vivir tan lejos de todos sus amigos, su padre... Lien, no podía aceptarlo.

Syaoran la regañaba, pues estaba por perder el semestre, pero si él estuviera tan lejos de Sakura la entendería... Sobre todo con la situación que ahora tenían.

Un pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, iba a ser tía... Cuando por fin habló con su primo no tuvo corazón de reprocharle su descuido.

Estaba muy emocionado, hablaba de lo que quería hacer, donde quería que creciera, nombres que habían pensado... Es más estaba seguro que su hijo o hija tendría los ojos de Sakura.

Meiling se dio cuenta que si le arrebataban esa parte de su vida lo iban a matar... Y eso le daba pánico.

Quería ayudar a su primo y desde dónde estaba no podía, había hablado con su tía hace unos días y tuvo que ocultar la situación, pues sabía bien que sus llamadas eran monitoreadas.

¿Cómo se termina con un Clan?

 _«Desde dentro»_ pensó.

Sacó su celular y llamó a su padre, Syaoran no había podido exponer lo que el Clan hacía, pero tal vez ellos si podrían, sólo debía asegurarse que Lien estaría bien.

El Clan estaba obsesionado con la seguridad, y estaba segura que cierto evento donde quebraron a su primo estaba grabado... Si lo ponía en internet...

Ya no les importaba manchar el apellido Li, esos malditos los iban a soltar a como de lugar.

* * *

Syaoran cerró con cuidado la puerta de la recámara donde Sakura se había quedado dormida, afortunadamente Lien vivía en un departamento de dos recámaras.

Lien estaba en la sala viendo TV, no lo escuchó llegar.

—Está dormida, voy a traerle un jugo de fresa y una ensalada para que coma —Syaoran le dijo.

Lien asintió, Syaoran notó que se veía preocupado.

—¿Pasó algo?

Lien lo miró unos momentos y apagó la TV.

—No... Bueno si, no es justo lo que está pasando... —murmuró.

Syaoran lo vio con lástima, seguro hablaba de Meiling, Lien suspiró y pasó su mano por su cabello.

—¿Has hablado con Tomoyo? —preguntó sin verlo.

—Sobre... ¿Eriol? —Lien asintió—. No... Pero si he hablado con él.

Lien recargó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

—Déjame adivinar... No quiere presionarla bla bla —comentó irritado.

Syaoran se sentó.

—Algo así.

Lien suspiró.

—Ellos eran los más estables de todos, es una tontería que sigan separados.

Syaoran asintió, recordó cierto objeto que había recuperado del campo de fútbol.

Lien lo volteó a ver.

—Tal vez a ti sí te escuche —comentó.

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza.

—Ya te dije, hablé con él... —empezó a decir pero Lien sacudió su cabeza.

—No hablo de Eriol —lo interrumpió.

Syaoran lo vio con sorpresa y Lien se encogió de hombros.

—Quien mejor que tú para hablarle sobre los errores que cometemos por amor —Lien murmuró.

Syaoran se quedó pensando... Tal vez tenía razón.

* * *

Syaoran tocó la puerta y esperó.

Al abrir vio a una Tomoyo totalmente sorprendida, Sakura ya no vivía ahí así que no entendía que hacía ahí.

—¡Syaoran! ¿Está todo bien? ¿Sakura está bien? —le preguntó preocupada.

Syaoran asintió.

—Si, ahorita le voy a llevar algo de comer pero quería ver si podía hablar contigo.

Tomoyo lo vio extrañada pero se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, él entró y ella cerró la puerta.

Syaoran notó que casi no había cosas de Sakura en el lugar y estaba lleno de patrones de ropita para bebé, no pudo evitar la sonrisa.

—¿Pasa algo? —Tomoyo le preguntó juntando la tela que tenía regada por toda la habitación.

Syaoran la vio con algo de culpa.

—Te quería decir que agradezco todo el apoyo que le diste a Sakura cuando... Ya sabes —le dijo apenado.

Tomoyo le dio una pequeña sonrisa..

—Para eso estamos los amigos —le dijo sentándose.

Syaoran asintió y metió su mano a su bolsa y sacó algo, lo miró y luego miró a Tomoyo.

—Sobre todo te quiero pedir perdón —murmuró.

Tomoyo hizo su cabeza de lado.

—¿Por cómo eras?

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza y le estiró la mano, Tomoyo lo vio confundida.

—Por haberlos empujado a terminar lo suyo —le dijo abriendo su mano y mostrándole un anillo.

El mismo que Tomoyo le había regresado a Eriol.

Tomoyo vio con sorpresa a Syaoran y tomó el anillo.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Syaoran la vio con algo de culpa.

—No importa de donde, lo que importa es que harás con el.

Tomoyo lo vio confundida y negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que Eriol... —empezó a decir pero Syaoran la interrumpió.

—Eriol es la persona que mejor me conoce... Y yo a él, sé que te ama y que sólo aceptó tu decisión para no obligarte a decidir entre él y Sakura.

Tomoyo lo vio con tristeza, Syaoran caminó a la puerta y la abrió, antes de salir la miró.

—Está en el estudio terminando de editar.

Syaoran cerró la puerta y Tomoyo observó el anillo.

* * *

(Inicio canción)

Eriol tenía unos audífonos puestos, tenía que terminar su proyecto de fin de curso, la melodía se escuchaba casi perfecta, sólo tenía que aumentar un poco las voces.

Suspiró y dejó los audífonos a un lado, llevaba horas encerrado en el lugar.

Puso la canción a un volumen alto y se dejó absorber por la letra, la había compuesto pensando en sus amigos, pues nunca dudó de lo que sentían a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

Les había tomado un mes grabarla, pues tenía una orquesta de fondo y grabar cada instrumento había sido complicado.

Pero el resultado estaba siendo maravilloso.

—Se escucha bien —Tomoyo le dijo desde la puerta.

Eriol la vio con sorpresa, había estado tan absorto en la música que no la escuchó entrar, bajó un poco el volumen y la miró.

—Aún faltan detalles —le dijo.

Tomoyo le sonrió y caminó hacia él, se sentó a su lado.

—Chiharu dijo que habías hecho un maravilloso trabajo, ella y Yamazaki están emocionados por el resultado final.

Eriol se encogió de hombros miraba a todos lados para evitar verla, se veía tan en paz que por un momento se sintió incómodo, él pasaba los días extrañándola con locura, al parecer el sentimiento no era mutuo.

—Ellos me hicieron el favor.

Tomoyo lo vio pensativa, Eriol suspiró y la vio confundido.

—¿Necesitabas algo? —le preguntó con curiosidad, aunque luego salían, aún se sentía esa separación.

—Creí que dejarte ir era lo mejor —susurró con tristeza.

Eriol bajó la mirada, desde que Syaoran por fin los dejó entrar de nuevo a su vida sentía algo de envidia, sobre todo cuando veía lo emocionado que estaba por su bebé.

—Tomoyo, no es necesario... —le empezó a decir pero ella puso su mano en su mejilla y lo obligó a mirarla.

—Te amo Eriol —susurró, él la vio con sorpresa—. Nunca dejé de amarte, a veces hacemos sacrificios por los que amamos, a veces cometemos errores.

Tomoyo se levantó y le dirigió su mano para que él la tomara.

—Pero eso no significa que dejemos de amar.

Eriol vio con sorpresa la mano de Tomoyo, tenía el anillo que había tirado ese día en el campo, la agarró, entrelazó sus dedos y se levantó con ella.

Puso su otra mano en su espalda y ella en su hombro, era como si fueran a bailar.

—Tal vez sea algo tarde pero... —Tomoyo murmuró pero él sacudió su cabeza e inconscientemente empezaron a moverse lentamente en un ligero baile.

—Nunca es tarde —susurró—. Sobre todo cuando se trata de perdonar y empezar de nuevo.

La melodía y la letra los empezó a envolver, Tomoyo suspiró y puso su cabeza en su pecho, podía escuchar su corazón latir con tranquilidad.

—Eres y siempre serás la única mujer que tiene mi corazón en sus manos —Eriol susurró con amor—. Ambos cometimos errores pero sé que esto nos va a hacer más fuertes como pareja... como matrimonio.

—¿Tienes tanta fe en mí? —Tomoyo preguntó en voz baja.

Eriol soltó su mano y la puso debajo de su rostro para levantarlo.

—La tengo en nosotros —se vieron a los ojos por unos segundos antes de acercar sus labios y perderse en un beso.

Ella pasó sus brazos a su cuello se basaban mientras se seguían moviendo.

Esos meses separados habían sido una tortura, seis años alimentando ese inmenso amor que se tenían y lo habían dejado de lado para apoyar a sus amigos.

Eriol interrumpió el beso y la hizo girar, Tomoyo de pronto sintió como si fuera su baile de bodas, cuando regresó frente a Eriol puso sus manos en su espalda y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Él puso su mano en su cintura y con la otra tomó un mechón de cabello y lo pasó hacia atrás de su oreja.

Se vieron con todo el amor que había ido creciendo en esos años que llevaban juntos.

Ella regresó su cabeza a su pecho y él le dio un beso en su cabello.

—Te amo —susurró.

Tomoyo sintió una lágrima recorrerle el rostro, pero ésta vez no era de tristeza, al contrario, su corazón por fin estaba completo de nuevo.

—También te amo Eriol, siempre lo haré —ella respondió.

Siguieron bailando con las últimas notas de la canción hasta que ésta terminó.

Definitivamente retomarían sus planes, sólo cambiarían la fecha de la boda, pues el bebé de Sakura y Syaoran estaba planeado para Diciembre.

Todo comenzaba a ponerse en su lugar.

* * *

Syaoran dejó la comida de Sakura y luego se regresó al departamento que compartía con Lixue.

Una vez que entró se dio cuenta de que ella ya estaba ahí, pues su bolsa estaba en la mesa.

Sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió a su recámara.

—Llevo horas en casa, ¿dónde estabas? —ella le preguntó molesta desde la puerta de su recámara.

—En el campus —Syaoran respondió con desdén, odiaba tener que darle explicaciones.

Lixue lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y lo siguió a su recámara.

Syaoran la vio de reojo, se quitó su chamarra y la dejó en la silla que tenía en una esquina.

—¿Ahora qué quieres Lixue? —le preguntó irritado sentándose en su cama.

Ella lo estaba analizando, tenía esa mirada calculadora que odiaba, cada que lo veía así le pedía hacer algo para lastimar a Sakura.

—¿Por qué parece que no te importa que Sakura vaya a tener un hijo de Ikari? —le preguntó con sospecha.

Syaoran la vio impasible pero su corazón empezó a latir a gran velocidad, estaba sospechando.

—Porque no me importa —respondió seriamente—. Si Lien la puede hacer feliz, con eso me basta.

Lixue soltó una risa sarcástica y caminó a él puso sus manos en sus hombros y casi se sentó en su regazo.

Él no hizo nada, no podía, lo tenía en sus manos y lo sabía.

—Podemos hacerles competencia —susurró en su oído y metió su mano debajo de la playera de Syaoran.

Él la agarró de la cintura y prácticamente la aventó.

—No me interesa Lixue —le dijo molesto—. Es irresponsable, no tienen una carrera terminada, no... —empezó a soltar todos sus miedo e inquietudes con la persona equivocada.

Lixue prácticamente lo aventó a la cama, puso sus piernas a cada lado de él y sus manos igual a cada lado de su cabeza.

Lo vio fijamente, Syaoran podía escuchar sus latidos en sus oídos.

—No olvides que tarde o temprano vas a tener que dar un heredero, y más te vale, por el bien de tu amada, que sea conmigo —susurró de manera peligrosa.

Syaoran la vio con ojos entrecerrados.

—Si tú o cualquiera bajo ordenes de tu familia o el Clan le hacen algo, no me voy a frenar Lixue, tengo mucho que perder ahorita pero si se llegan a mater con ella me van a conocer —le respondió en el mismo tono.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Lixue, cuando se ponía en ese modo se veía exquisito.

Le dio una sonrisa y acercó sus labios, Syaoran volteó el rostro y de nuevo la tomó de la cintura y la quitó de encima.

Se sentó rápidamente y luego se levantó.

Caminó a la puerta y miró a Lixue la cual lo veía con odio.

—No me provoques Lixue... Sí fui capaz de lastimar a Sakura para mantenerla a salvo, imagínate lo que haré si la llegan a tocar —le advirtió, salió del departamento azotando la puerta.

Lixue respiró lentamente, estaba casi temblando del coraje.

Fue por su celular a su recámara y marcó, apenas escuchó que descolgaron habló.

—Es tiempo —escuchó a la otra voz unos momentos—. Estoy segura, mañana te veo en la entrada del campus, vamos a terminar con esto.

Terminó la llamada y vio con ojos entrecerrados hacia la puerta por la que Syaoran había salido.

—Vamos a ver si eres capaz Xiao Lang —murmuró.

* * *

Que tal?

Ya van uniendo piezas?

:D

5 reviews!


	13. De regreso

Casi no actualizamos ^^' pero bueno, ya quedó editado, no decimos más.

Agradecemos a:

marianazavi89: Creo que con éste si te va a dar ^^'

ElizzeKomatsu: Tienes razón, se pone bueno ;)

Guest: Jaja... Bueno no será ella ;)

Ganta Li: ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Me levantan el ánimo :D con respecto a la historia jajajaja ^^' lo habíamos desde "Es difícil" y Liz extrañaba hacerlo así que bueno, creo que quedó muy bien, aunque para la de "el poder" quedará aún mejor ;)

Sakiali12: Tal vez si tienes razón ;) y si, Lixue es una maldita hija de la...

July: ¡Gracias! Me han ayudado mucho con sus comentarios, en serio. Y bueno aquí tal vez entiendas de qué es capaz...

Littleblackrose: Jajaja ^^' buenooooo, ok no decimos más jeje

isabelweasleygranger: Gracias por esperar :D y bueno jaja aquí resolvemos esa duda, el doctor... Hay una gran sorpresa pero la verán hasta el miércoles ;)

pily: Muchísima gracias por tus palabras, tanto para mí persona como para nosotros como escritores, nos hace sentir muy bien que logremos transmitir cosas por medio de las letras, es nuestra meta. :D en este capítulo verás más o menos el rompecabezas ;)

Lassn loredo: Ayyyy ^^'

Merly: Jaja esa última pregunta ^^' Ok, gracias por tus palabras, trabajo en el área de pediatría y cada paciente es muy especial para mí, así que siempre me terminan envolviendo... Pero ya, a lo que sigue ;) gracias por todas tus palabras!

Agarrense :D

* * *

 **Evitando ser mejores amigos.**

* * *

Syaoran abrió con cuidado la puerta del departamento de Lien, tenía una llave extra por cualquier cosa.

Vio en la basura los recipientes de la comida de Sakura, esperaba que hubiera comido bien y sobre todo que no haya vomitado.

Era medio tarde y sabía que no debía estar ahí, pero después de dejar su auto y celular en el campus no pudo pelear con las ganas de ir con Sakura.

Cruzó el departamento en silencio para no despertar a Lien y abrió con cuidado la puerta de Sakura.

Entró y tras cerrar la puerta la observó.

Estaba dormida abrazando una almohada, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Syaoran suspiró y pasó su mano por su cabello, tal vez debería irse, estaba arriesgando mucho al estar ahí.

Se dio la vuelta para salir.

—¿Syaoran? —escuchó.

Volteó y vio que Sakura se había despertado, estaba medio sentada en la cama.

Suspiró y caminó a ella, se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

—Perdón no quise despertarte —susurró poniendo su mano en su mejilla.

Sakura suspiró y agitó su cabeza.

—A esta hora me levanto a tomar agua... ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

Syaoran la vio fijamente unos momentos sin decir nada.

—Necesitaba verte —respondió en un susurro.

Sakura se acercó a él, pudo notar en sus ojos que algo lo tenía inquieto.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Syaoran desvió la mirada y agitó su cabeza, no quería preocuparla.

—Nada, no te preocupes, vuelve a dormir —susurró levantándose de la cama.

Pero Sakura tomó su mano y le impidió que se alejara.

—Syaoran, no nos ocultamos nada ¿Recuerdas?

Syaoran suspiró y regresó a sentarse.

—Lixue me amenazó —murmuró con enojo, vio que Sakura no reaccionó—. Creo que sospecha.

Sakura estaba viendo hacia la puerta fijamente, Syaoran pensó que era por miedo.

—No dejaré que les haga algo... —Syaoran trató de asegurarle.

—¿Por qué me odia si no me conoce? —Sakura murmuró.

Syaoran la vio con sorpresa.

—Sakura, no necesita una razón en especial, quiere un lugar en mi familia, con eso basta.

Sakura asintió y lo miró fijamente.

—Si eso es lo que quiere, porque empeñarse en que me hagas daño —susurró sacudiendo su cabeza—. No tiene lógica Syaoran, en Hong Kong te tenía para ella sola, porque arriesgarse a venir.

Syaoran la vio pensativo, en realidad nunca pensó en eso, Sakura sacudió su cabeza.

—Te obligó a hacerme daño, quería vernos sufrir, quería ver a Meiling y Lien separados... Syaoran es como la secundaria de nuevo.

Syaoran la vio con sorpresa, hace años que no pensaba en ellos.

—Sakura, Lixue no conoce a Erica... No... —se quedó pensando, él sabía que había alguien moviendo los hilos, siempre lo supo, pero siquiera imaginarse que los hermanos Smith tuvieran algo que ver era descabellado.

—Tu tío esperó años para vengarse de tu familia... —Sakura susurró poniendo su mano en su cicatriz.

Syaoran tomó su mano en la de él.

—Ellos nos odiaban lo suficiente Syaoran... —tragó saliva con pesadez—. Lo que él intentó conmigo... Lo que ella intentó con Meiling.

Syaoran la abrazó con fuerza, esa noche aún se llegaba a presentar en sus pesadillas.

—No hay conexión entre ellos, busqué por mucho tiempo —Syaoran susurró.

Sakura se separo de él un poco.

—¿Qué pasó en Hong Kong? —había evitado la pregunta por mucho tiempo, pero ya no podía ignorarla.

Vio en los ojos de Syaoran una sombra, él desvió su mirada rápidamente, algunos miembros del Clan eran despiadados y no dudaban en usar métodos de tortura para obtener lo que querían.

Sakura puso su mano debajo de su rostro y con mucha delicadeza lo hizo voltear a ella.

Syaoran estaba temblando.

—Syaoran —susurró preocupada.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro que de pronto se convirtió en un ligero sollozo, imágenes de ese día dando vueltas en su mente.

La jeringa en su brazo, las imágenes de Sakura ensangrentada, la escena de la casa con su tío con un final muy diferente y doloroso.

—Dios —Syaoran murmuró poniendo su cabeza en sus manos, estaba temblando como si el clima estuviera bajo cero.

Sakura lo abrazó con fuerza, no sabía que había pasado pero seguro era un terrible recuerdo.

—Estoy aquí Syao... Estamos aquí —le dijo dándole un beso en su frente.

Syaoran la abrazó con fuerza, trató de retomar la compostura pero no lo logró, si algo les pasaba...

Odiaba ser un Li, odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con su apellido, quería desaparecer con Sakura y su bebé sin mirar atrás... Quería vivir en paz.

* * *

Eriol tomó sus gafas del buró a un lado de la cama, sentía una presión en su pecho.

Al ponérselas vio para abajo, Tomoyo estaba acostada en su pecho, por eso la presión.

Suspiró y miró a la ventana, se había quedado dormido en el cuarto de ella, podía escuchar el aire resoplando afuera de la ventana, y veía las ramas moverse con cierta brusquedad.

Tomoyo le contó lo que Syaoran había hecho, supo que estaría eternamente agradecido con su amigo, pues le había devuelto al amor de su vida.

Ojalá el pudiera hacer lo mismo.

Aunque ahora sabían que Kyle había trabajado en la empresa de los padres de Lixue, no había nada concreto, ni pruebas de que ellos estuvieran juntos o en complicidad.

Pero él casi podía jurar que si era así.

Miró a Tomoyo preocupado, no podía culpar a Syaoran por sus acciones de meses atrás, él hubiera hecho lo mismo si se trataba de proteger a Tomoyo.

Esperaba que Lixue estuviera creyendo el cuento de que Lien era el padre.

Escuchó de nuevo el aire resoplando, parecía que se avecinaba una tormenta.

Recordó que alguna vez en la secundaria, le llegó a decir a Tomoyo que iba a pasar algo que los iba a separar a todos, curioso que años después de hizo realidad.

Miró de nuevo la ventana con preocupación, esperaba que sus suposiciones no se cumplieran siempre.

Pues sentía que una tormenta se iba a desatar sobre Sakura y Syaoran.

* * *

Syaoran estaba acostado sobre el vientre de Sakura, estaba acomodado de tal manera que no hacía mucha presión.

Se había calmado hace tiempo, Sakura solo jugaba con su cabello, no tenían sueño.

—¿Recuerdas esa casa por la que peleamos en el proyecto? —Syaoran le preguntó en voz baja.

—¿La que representaba nuestra relación? —Sakura preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Syaoran volteó su cabeza y la vio.

—El día que viajé a Tomoeda la fui a ver —le contó—. Tenías razón, es perfecta.

Sakura lo vio con ternura, seguía jugando con su cabello.

Syaoran se sentó y se acomodó junto a ella, Sakura lo veía con curiosidad parecía que quería contarle otra cosa.

—Hablé con el dueño —Syaoran susurró, Sakura lo vio con sorpresa—. Quería darte algo con lo que me pudieras recordar —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿La compraste? —Sakura preguntó con sorpresa.

—Di la mitad del dinero, la otra mitad la daré en cuanto... —susurró y agitó su cabeza.

Syaoran entrelazó sus dedos y llevó sus manos a sus labios, le dio un pequeño beso.

—En caso de que no pueda resolver esto quiero que tengan un lugar al cual llamar hogar —susurró.

Estaban sentados recargados en la cabecera de la cama, Sakura se movió y se sentó en su regazo, Syaoran la veía hacia arriba, aún se veía esa sombra en sus ojos.

—Donde estés tú es nuestro hogar —le dijo dándole un beso en sus labios.

Syaoran puso sus manos en su cintura, se besaron con lentitud, Sakura puso ambas manos en sus hombros.

Cuando se separaron para retomar la respiración se vieron a los ojos.

—Te amo —el susurró.

Sakura sonrío y pasó su mano por su mandíbula.

—También te amo —le dijo acercándose de nuevo a sus labios.

Syaoran se sentó más derecho y la presionó a él, con cuidado le quitó la sudadera que usaba como pijama y comenzó a besar sus hombros.

Sakura metió sus manos debajo de su playera e hizo lo mismo, se volvieron a besar en los labios, Syaoran la presionó a él de tal manera que ni aire podía pasar entre ellos.

Puso sus manos en su espalda y dirigido sus labios a su cuello, Sakura cerró los ojos, sentía escalofríos a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Se vieron relámpagos en la ventana, pero no estaba lloviendo, la luz de los mismos iluminaba la habitación.

Sakura obligó a Syaoran a recostarse, él la vió con sorpresa, sobre todo cuando comenzó a besar su clavícula de manera sensual.

Subió de nuevo a sus labios y se besaron con algo de desesperación.

Se perdieron en el momento, besos desesperados, manos entrelazadas y promesas de un amor eterno.

Ni siquiera pensaron en todo lo que podía ocasionar el hecho de que estuvieran juntos.

* * *

Rei se salió de bañar, tenía varias notificaciones en su celular, lo desbloqueo con preocupación, eran llamadas de Erica, muchas llamadas.

Miró su reloj eran 7:30 de la noche, Erica debía estar en su última clase del día.

Justo cuando iba a guardar su celular otra llamada de Erica entró, Rei miró con confusión su celular.

—Creí que estarías en clase —Rei comentó.

—Estoy en Hong Kong —Erica respondió.

Rei miró con sorpresa hacia la pared.

—¿Y por qué me llamas a altas horas de la madrugada?

Escuchó ruidos del otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Sabes lo caro que me saldría llamar desde mi línea celular? Tuve que comprar un chip, configurar mi celular y encontrar donde dormir —Erica respondió con irritación.

—Pudiste llamar a una hora decente y descansar —Rei murmuró.

—Llegué desde ayer, pero hasta ahorita me pude comunicar, esto no podía esperar —Erica murmuró con urgencia.

—¿Lo encontraste? —Rei preguntó con sorpresa.

—Si, hace dos días viajó a Tokio... —Erica le contó—. No sólo eso Rei, me mandó un mensaje.

—¿Él a ti? —Rei preguntó con confusión, Kyle llevaba años evitando a Erica.

—Si, deja te mando captura de pantalla... Algo está muy mal —Erica dijo y cortó la llamada.

Rei esperó la imágen, al abrirla se quedó paralizada.

 _«Terminaré con lo que iniciamos hermanita, pronto estará consumada nuestra venganza»_ leyó.

Marcó con rapidez el número de Eizan, esperaba que le contestara.

Pues ese mensaje y el viaje de Kyle a Tokio solo podían significar una cosa.

* * *

Syaoran salió de la recámara de Sakura, era muy temprano, casi las 6 de la mañana.

Para su mala suerte, Lien estaba también despierto y al verlo salir de la recámara lo vio con sospecha.

Syaoran traía el cabello más despeinado de lo normal, y parecía haber despertado hace poco.

—¿Pasaste la noche aquí? —Lien le preguntó.

Syaoran pasó su mano por su cabello, despeinándolo aún más, asintió lentamente.

Lien lo vio algo molesto.

—Creí que Lixue... —le empezó a decir.

—El auto y el celular están en el campus —Syaoran dijo a gran velocidad y miró la puerta de la recámara de Sakura—. Tenía que verla.

Lien sacudió su cabeza, estaban jugando con fuego.

—Dijiste que seríamos cuidadosos —Lien le recordó.

Syaoran se sentó en uno de los bancos de la barra de la cocina, Lien había estado preparando agua para irse a correr antes de ver a Syaoran.

Puso sus codos en la barra y agarró con desesperación su cabello, Lien de pronto entendió lo duro que estaba siendo todo para Syaoran.

—Lixue me recordó que si no daba un heredero con ella, iban a tomar represalias contra Sakura —susurró.

Lien lo vio preocupado.

—Váyanse —murmuró.

Syaoran se quedó quieto unos momentos antes de ver con sorpresa a Lien.

—¿Qué? —susurró.

Lien puso su botella de agua en la barra y se sentó.

—Toma tu pasaporte y váyanse lejos.

Syaoran lo vio incrédulo.

—Lien, mi madre...

Lien asintió, Meiling le había contado todo.

—Podemos buscar una solución Syaoran, no sé si has pensado que si no resolvemos esto, te van a casar con ella y quieras o no, tendrás que darle un hijo... ¿Serás capaz de hacerlo?

Syaoran bajó de nuevo su mirada a la barra, era imposible, sabía que nunca la llegaría a tocar.

Lien puso su mano en su hombro.

—Syaoran, tarde o temprano se van a enterar que no soy el padre y honestamente prefiero que lo descubran cuando tú y Sakura estén muy lejos —Lien susurró.

—No puedo dejar a mi madre ahí —Syaoran murmuró sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Si fuimos por ti, para salvarte del loco de tu tío, haremos lo mismo por tu madre... No creo que esos ancianos estén tan locos ni sean tan peligrosos —Lien comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

Syaoran no dijo nada, Lien estaba equivocado, una parte del consejo era igual o peor que su tío.

* * *

A Sakura le gustaba pasar tiempo a solas pensando mientras veía la alberca del campus.

Había algo en el agua que la llenaba de paz.

Estaba por darse de baja temporal de la escuela, se iba a mudar con Lien en lo que se resolvía la situación con el Clan, así que ya no podría visitar el lugar.

Escuchó que alguien abrió y cerró la puerta que daba a la alberca, levantó su rostro pero no vio a nadie.

Vio a su alrededor, no se veía nadie en los pasillos que rodeaban la alberca...

—Quien iba a decir que ibas a crecer así —una voz vagamente conocida le dijo.

Sakura volteó con sorpresa y vio a la fuente de esa voz.

Cabello café claro, ojos verdes con destellos azules... Estaba más alto y fornido pero era él, jamás podría olvidarlo.

—Kyle —susurró.

Él le sonrió de manera malévola.

—Me recuerdas cerecita —murmuró—. Aunque no me sorprende después de lo que pasamos —le dijo con ironía.

Sakura miró a su alrededor, detrás tenía la alberca, estaba justo en medio en la punta, la puerta estaba del otro lado de la misma.

Kyle caminó lentamente de lado a lado y la observó.

—Me dicen por ahí que estás embarazada y mira como son las cosas, ni siquiera es del imbécil de Li —se burló.

Sakura puso su mano en su vientre ¿Quién le pudo decir?

Kyle la vio divertido y luego la miró de arriba a abajo.

—Aunque debo admitir que envidio a Ikari, mira que ser el primero en tenerte.

Sakura dio un paso de lado, un horrible escalofrío recorrió su espalda, tenía que salir de ahí.

—Me está esperando, debo irme —Sakura le dijo—. Si no llego vendrá a buscarme —tenía que hacerlo creer que Lien sabía dónde estaba.

Kyle soltó una risa sarcástica.

—Sigues sin saber fingir—le dijo divertido, luego la miró de una manera que la hizo sentir que estaba en grave peligro—. Así como no sabes fingir que esa criatura es de Li.

Sakura sintió una horrible sensación en su pecho y estómago, giró rápidamente y trató de correr pero Kyle la alcanzó y la tomó de la cintura cargándola.

—¡Suéltame! —Sakura gritó pataleando, no iba a dejar que le hiciera daño a su bebé.

—Oh no cereza, tú y tu crío nos estorban —le informó llevándola a la alberca.

Sakura escuchó que alguien había saltado al agua y luchó más, las palabras de Kyle la llenaron de pánico.

—¡Suéltame! —Sakura gritó.

Kyle le apretó un poco el vientre y luego la aventó a la alberca.

Sakura cayó de espaldas y se hundió, nadó hacia arriba pero sintió unas manos en sus hombros que la imposibilitaron a salir.

Sakura trató de quitarse las manos de encima, desde abajo veía a Kyle hincado en una rodilla viéndola con interés.

Sintió en su pie un tubo, seguro era el que sostenía la red con la que limpiaban el agua.

Las manos la presionaban hacia abajo así que no le costó agacharse y tomarlo, dirigió el extremo hacia donde sentía el cuerpo de la otra persona y le pegó en lo que suponía era su estómago.

La otra persona la soltó de golpe y Sakura sacó su cabeza y tomó aire, luego con fuerza que no creyó tener, nadó a gran velocidad a la otra orilla de la alberca.

Salió de ella y sin mirar si Kyle la seguía o no, sin detenerse a ver a la persona que la había tratado de ahogar; corrió hasta la puerta aventándola y alejándose de ahí con sólo una meta en mente.

 _«Syaoran»_ pensó con desesperación.

* * *

Syaoran estaba con su grupo de inglés avanzado, estaban armando una presentación para la próxima clase.

De pronto se escuchó que casi azotaron la puerta del salón, todos voltearon sorprendidos.

El tardó un poco más pues había estado anotando algo pero cuando lo hizo sintió que su corazón se detuvo.

Sakura estaba en la puerta, mojada de pies a cabeza, tenía una cara de pánico y respiraba jadeando.

No lo pensó dos veces y corrió a ella.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y escondió su cara en su pecho, estaba temblando.

Todos los veían extrañados, pensaban que se odiaban.

—¿Qué te paso? —Syaoran le preguntó con urgencia, no le importaba que alguien le fuera con el chisme a Lixue.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—Kyle —murmuró.

Syaoran la vio extrañado, ¿la había escuchado bien?

Sakura levantó su rostro, estaba pálida.

—Kyle me atacó.

Syaoran sintió un odio que jamás creyó que volvería a sentir, abrazó con más fuerza a Sakura y vio a lo lejos con ojos entrecerrados.

* * *

Tomoyo se reía mientras Eriol le besaba el hombro, estaban en la biblioteca, en uno de los pasillos del fondo.

El celular de Eriol comenzó a sonar, él lo sacó de su bolsa pero no dejó de besar a Tomoyo, ella se volteó y le besó los labios.

Eriol agarraba su celular con dificultad, Tomoyo lo distraía.

Movió su cabeza y Tomoyo le empezó a besar el cuello.

Eriol suspiró al ver quién era.

—Es Syaoran —le dijo a Tomoyo.

Ella le dio un último beso y lo dejó contestar, las llamadas de Syaoran y Sakura no las ignoraban por obvias razones.

—¿Qué pasa Syaoran?

—Necesito que recojas mis cosas del salón de inglés —le dijo con la voz sería.

Eriol vio extrañado a Tomoyo, ella también estaba escuchando.

—¿Dónde estás?

La línea se escuchó silenciosa hasta que Syaoran suspiró.

—Llevo a Sakura al departamento, me quedaré con ella.

Tomoyo y Eriol se vieron con sorpresa ¿Qué había pasado con eso de guardar las apariencias?

—¿Y Lixue? —Eriol preguntó preocupado.

—No importa, Kyle está en la ciudad y atacó a Sakura —Syaoran le contó tratando de contener el enojo.

Tomoyo puso su mano en su boca.

—¿Está bien? —Eriol preguntó tomando la mano de Tomoyo y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

Syaoran guardó silencio unos momentos.

—Si, pero si veo a ese maldito lo voy a matar con mis propias manos —Syaoran murmuró.

Y Eriol sabía que no estaba bromeando.

* * *

Lien sacó su celular, había estado en clase y no podía contestar.

Tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Meiling.

Marcó su número y esperó a que contestara.

—¿Estas en el campus? —Meiling preguntó.

Lien vio extrañado a su alrededor, ni hola ni nada.

—Si, voy saliendo de clase —murmuró.

—Sakura tuvo un problema —Meiling le contó, no sabía que decirle, cuando se trataba de Kyle, él no se frenaba.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó preocupado, al fondo escuchó una voz que anunciaba un vuelo—. ¿Estás en el aeropuerto?

—Esta bien, Syaoran está con ella —respondió evitando la segunda pregunta.

Lien se detuvo en su auto y vio con ojos entrecerrados a la nada.

—¿Meiling estás en el aeropuerto? —preguntó de nuevo.

Meiling suspiró.

—Voy a Hong Kong —susurró.

—¿Estás loca? Dijiste que era peligroso —Lien le recordó.

Meiling suspiró de nuevo.

—Kyle está en Tokio —susurró.

Lien se quedó callado y vio a su alrededor casi esperando ver al maldito.

—Con más razón debes quedarte allá —dijo enojado.

—No sólo eso, me acaba de llamar mi papá, están moviendo a la gente del Clan allá, sospecha que van por Syaoran y lo van a llevar a Hong Kong, no lo voy a dejar solo.

Lien pasó su mano por su cabello y se quedó pensando.

—Dijiste que Syaoran está con Sakura.

—¡Exacto! —Meiling casi gritó.

—Rayos —Lien murmuró abriendo su carro y subiéndose a el—. ¿Por qué no le has dicho?

—Porque sólo me mandó un mensaje contándome la situación y avisándome que se iba a deshacer de su celular para que no lo rastrearán.

—¿No sabes a donde fueron?

—No Lien, dijo algo sobre seguir tu consejo —Meiling dijo desesperada.

Lien recordó lo que le había dicho, seguro iba por los pasaportes.

—No vueles, te aviso que pasa —Lien le pidió.

—Pero Lien...

—Meiling por favor hazme caso ésta vez —le pidió con urgencia.

Meiling suspiró.

—Si los llevan a Hong Kong iré quieras o no.

—Si los llevan allá no serás la única en viajar.

* * *

Syaoran entró al departamento, si Lixue trataba de detenerlo...

Buscó rápidamente en su recámara su pasaporte, agarró la chequera de la cuenta de la familia y salió.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Zheng y Xiang, los miembros del Clan encargados de vigilarlo.

—¿Vas a algún lado Xiao Lang? —Zheng le preguntó con sarcasmo.

Syaoran lo vio con dureza, guardó su pasaporte en su bolsa de atrás.

—No seguiré con esto, se pueden ir mucho al carajo ustedes y todos los miembros del Clan —espetó.

Xiang hizo un ademán con la mano y del pasillo salieron dos guardaespaldas del Clan, tenían a Sakura con ellos.

—¿Quieres repetir lo que nos acabas de decir? —Zheng le dijo con seriedad—. Tal vez tu hijo no lo escuchó.

Sakura y Syaoran se vieron, estaban enterados, la familia de Lixue y el Clan sabían que Sakura esperaba un hijo suyo.

* * *

Estan de regreso!

Aunque bueno, ella cambió, él empeoró :s

Ya armaron el rompecabezas?

Un capítulo y el epílogo :D

5 reviews

Nos leemos el miércoles (o mañana si es que siguen la de El poder en uno)


	14. De confrontaciones y sorpresas

Un día tarde lo sabemos, pero hoy es el cumpleaños de Syaoran!

Esperamos les guste éste final, es largo, tratamos de atar cabos y no sabemos qué tal quedó.

Agradecemos a:

July:Si lo son!

pily: Gracias!

Littleblackrose: Tienes toda la razón jaja pero bueno, karma ;)

hikari115: le atinaste ;)

marianazavi89: perdón!

Gabyta Li: muchísimas gracias! Nos encanta que sean parte de nuestras vidas, estás historias nos han llevado a conocer gente maravillosa :D

isabelweasleygranger: Así es jaja todos a HK :D ojalá te guste el final ;)

ElizzeKomatsu: en esta no hay magia ^^' perdón por la tardanza jeje

pao: Gracias! Ojalá este también te guste.

Sakiali12: Gracias! Nos hiciste el día con ese comentario!

Merly: respuestas aquí! :D

Ojalá les guste el final :D

* * *

 **Evitando ser mejores amigos.**

* * *

Lien llegó al complejo donde Meiling le dijo que vivía Syaoran con Lixue, detuvo su auto justo a tiempo para ver cómo unos hombres de traje negro metían a Sakura y Syaoran en una camioneta oscura.

Syaoran alcanzó a verlo antes de entrar a la camioneta, cruzaron miradas, y él pudo notar que su amigo estaba lleno de miedo.

Lien sacó su celular, tomó una foto de las placas y le marcó a Wei.

—¿Lien? —contestó Wei con sorpresa.

—Unos hombres se están llevando a Sakura y Syaoran —le dijo con urgencia, la camioneta arrancó.

Lien buscó su manos libres, no podía manejar y hablar por teléfono o lo detendrían.

—El Clan —Wei murmuró.

—Tienes que detenerlos —Lien dijo frustrado, no encontraba su aparato.

Wei desconectó la llamada, Lien miró confundido su celular.

Lo puso en el asiento del copiloto y se dispuso a arrancar pero de pronto vio a Lixue salir del mismo lugar y pararse en la banqueta mirando a ambos lados.

Lien estaba un poco lejos, así que dudaba que lo pudiera ver, luego observó cómo un auto deportivo color rojo se detuvo frente a ella.

Lixue se subió y el carro arrancó a gran velocidad.

Lien no lo dudó y los siguió a distancia.

Se detuvieron en un semáforo, Lien aprovechó para marcarle a Eriol, activó el altavoz.

—Lien, no están en tu departamento... —le empezó a decir, se habían dividido, él y Tomoyo estaban en su hogar.

—Ya sé, el Clan los tiene, supongo que los están llevando al aeropuerto, ya le avisé a Wei. —El semáforo se puso en verde y avanzaron—. Estoy siguiendo a Lixue, está con una persona, salió a poco minutos de que se llevaron a Syaoran y Sakura.

Escuchó silencio del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Kyle? —Eriol preguntó después de unos momentos.

Lien apretó sus manos en el volante.

—No creo... Sería mucha coincidencia —le respondió.

—Ahorita te llamo —Eriol dijo terminando la llamada.

Lien vio incrédulo su celular, ¿Hoy era el día de colgarle o qué?

* * *

Eriol marcó rápidamente el número de Eizan, Tomoyo lo veía ansiosa, seguían en el departamento de Lien.

La llamada entraba a buzón, Eriol sacudió su cabeza irritado, perfecto día escogió Eizan para tener apagado su celular.

Vio a Tomoyo unos momentos.

—¿Tienes el número de Kyu?

Ella lo vio con sorpresa y agitó su cabeza, lo había cambiado y se le olvidó pedírselo a Sakura.

—El de Maaya si —respondió sacando su celular y marcando.

—Hola Tomoyo hace tiempo que no hablamos —Maaya dijo apenas contestó.

—Hola Maaya, ¿de casualidad está Kyu por ahí? —se sintió un poco mal por no saludarla de manera debida pero estaban con el tiempo encima.

—Si, espera, estaba arriba hablando con Rei —Maaya dijo, se escuchó silencio unos momentos y luego voces alegando.

—Eso fue hace horas Rei —escuchó.

—Kyu... Te busca Tomoyo —Maaya dijo con sorpresa.

Se escuchó silencio por unos momentos.

—Tomoyo, Kyle está en Tokio... —Kyu dijo.

—Lo sabemos... Espera —Tomoyo le dio su celular a Eriol.

—Kyu, ¿hablaste con Rei? —le preguntó, Tomoyo lo veía confundida.

—Apenas, debieron decirme sus sospechas... Pude actuar antes —Kyu dijo molesto.

Eriol vio confundido a Tomoyo.

—¿Actuar?

Escuchó un suspiro del otro lado.

—Tienen que volar a Hong Kong, allá los alcanzamos —Kyu dijo y desconectó la llamada.

Eriol y Tomoyo se vieron confundidos. ¿Por qué parecía que Kyu sabía más que todos ellos?

* * *

Lien estacionó su auto, como sospechó también ella se dirigía al aeropuerto.

Vio a Lixue bajar del auto y al conductor hacer lo mismo, caminaron y él le extendió su mano, ella casi corrió a él y lo abrazó.

Lien se bajó y los miró con molestia, la pareja parecía emocionada por alguna razón.

Nunca sospecharon que Lixue tuviera un amante por ahí.

Los siguió de nuevo a distancia, entraron a una puerta que indicaba que era el camino a los hangares, Lien no los pudo seguir más, pues debías mostrar una credencial para que te dejaran pasar.

—¡Lien! —escuchó detrás de él.

Volteó con sorpresa, era Wei, parecía estar molesto y frustrado.

—No pude hacer nada, van en camino a Hong Kong —le informó.

Lien miró de nuevo la puerta, suspiró y sacó su celular, odiaba pedirle favores a sus padres, es más, era el primero que les iba a pedir en su vida.

—¿Papá? Si, hola, necesito pedirte prestado algo —murmuró sonrojado, Wei lo veía con interés, Lien se rascó su cabeza con nervios—. ¿Me prestas el Jet?

Wei lo vio con sorpresa, Lien llevaba años callando la realidad económica de su familia.

Y no lo podían culpar, sus padres siempre le enseñaron a trabajar por lo que quería, a ser humilde y sencillo.

Aunque no entendía porque Lixue se calló esa información, después de todo ambas familias llevaban años compitiendo por las concesiones de construcción en Japón y China.

* * *

Meiling recibió un mensaje en su celular, iba a matar a Lien en cuanto lo viera.

Pagó con enojo su boleto, se supone que le iba a decir si debía volar o no a Hong Kong y se estaba enterando por Tomoyo que iban a salir en unas horas para allá.

No tenía idea de cómo iban a ayudar a Syaoran, no sabía cómo iba a entrar al complejo, pero de algo estaba segura.

Así tuvieran que causar un incendio para llamar la atención de la gente, iban a lograr exponer lo que el Clan había hecho con ellos en esos meses...

Sobre todo lo que le hicieron a su primo para que por fin aceptara jugar con las reglas de la familia de Lixue y el Clan.

* * *

Syaoran estaba abrazando a Sakura, estaban volando en el avión privado del Clan, ella no lloraba ni nada, de hecho les dijo varias cosas a los que los llevaban.

Syaoran la tuvo que proteger tres veces, pues Xiang no era una persona que soportara insultos.

Sabía que el tipo ansiaba ponerle las manos encima a Sakura, pero sin autorización del consejo no podía hacer nada... Por ahora.

Siempre deseó poder llevar a Sakura a su ciudad natal, pero no bajo esas circunstancias.

Suspiró y la miró con preocupación, ella veía por la ventana, parecía estar tomando las cosas con mucha calma.

Estaba seguro que ella no sabía a lo que se iban a enfrentar y él no se lo quería decir; aunque la mitad del consejo eran personas que solo veían la relación entre Syaoran y Lixue como un beneficio extra, la otra mitad la veía como una necesidad.

Y aunque todos acordaron desaparecer a Sakura, él tenía el presentimiento que los que lo torturaron ese día, hablaban de una desaparición más permanente.

La familia de Lixue podía hacer el trabajo, así que el Clan no se preocupaba por represalias.

Puso su mano en su vientre, Sakura volteó y lo vio con una pequeña sonrisa, luego miró con ojos entrecerrados al hombre que los observaba.

—Mínimo finge que no nos ves —Sakura espetó.

Xiang gruñó y Syaoran lo miró fijamente.

El hombre se levantó de su asiento y caminó a ellos, Syaoran también se levantó y se paró frente a Sakura.

El hombre lo vio divertido.

—No sabes cómo voy a disfrutar cuando te los arrebaten —susurró.

Syaoran lo vio fijamente, hizo su mano puño pero Sakura tomó su brazo.

—Sobre mi cadáver —Syaoran murmuró con firmeza.

Xiang soltó una carcajada.

—La misma frase que tu padre —sacudió su cabeza incrédulo, luego miró a Sakura, ella lo vio sin miedo—. Debiste aceptar tenerla como amante, no era tan difícil.

Syaoran tembló del coraje, recordó esa pelea con Lixue, la que lo llevó a huir a Tomoeda en el cumpleaños de Sakura.

Xiang se encogió de hombros y se sentó en otro lado, casi detrás de la cabina del copiloto.

—Sólo debías apegarte al plan Xiao Lang, no olvides eso cuando pierdas lo que más amas —le gritó divertido.

Syaoran vio a Sakura preocupado, ella lo veía con curiosidad.

Se sentó y suspiró.

—¿Comiste algo? —le preguntó tratando de que olvidara el comentario de Xiang.

Sakura negó con su cabeza, pero no tenía hambre, estaba segura que vomitaría si se atrevía a comer algo.

—¿Qué quiso decir con eso? —le preguntó en un susurro.

Syaoran desvió su mirada, pasó su mano por su cabello.

—Lixue me propuso un trato un día antes de tu cumpleaños —le contó con pesadez—. Si nos casábamos a la siguiente semana y en el siguiente mes la embarazaba, te podría tener en mi vida.

—Como amante —Sakura concluyó.

Syaoran asintió, tono sus manos y las besó.

—No te haría eso, le dije que tú no te rebajarías a ese nivel, ella se enojó y comenzó a insultarte, tuve que salir de ahí —susurró.

Sakura puso su mano en su mejilla.

—Vamos a estar bien —trató de asegurarle.

—Deberías dormir, faltan horas para llegar —Syaoran le dijo desviando su mirada.

Sakura puso ambas manos en sus mejillas y lo obligó a verla.

—Syaoran, vamos a estar bien —le dijo con más firmeza.

Syaoran la miró sin decirle nada, deseaba con todo su ser poder decirle que tenía razón, pero la realidad era que no estaba seguro de fuera a ser así.

* * *

Eriol, Eizan y Tomoyo no dejaban de ver a Lien, él se estaba empezando a sentir incómodo.

—Dejen de hacer eso —les pidió.

—¿Meiling sabe? —Tomoyo preguntó.

Lien miró hacia la ventana, estaban volando sobre el mar.

—Mas o menos, cuando le dijimos a mi familia que nos queríamos casar por la iglesia mi madre se emocionó y comenzó a hablar sobre un rancho que tienen a las afueras de Tomoeda...

—¿Por qué no usaste esto para ir a ver a Meiling? —Eizan preguntó con curiosidad.

Lien puso su mano en su sien.

—Esta es la primera vez que les pido algo a mis padres, además, aunque hubiera ido a verla no me hubieran dejado entrar, y no sé... —se encogió de hombros y pasó su mano por su cabello—. Sabía que si me decía en mi cara que no me amaba iba a ser el final de lo nuestro.

—Aún así viajaste a Madrid —Eriol le recordó.

Lien asintió mirando por la ventana.

—Con el pasar de los meses me resigné, además quería un cierre limpio, si iba a seguir con Sakura debía asegurarme de que Meiling estaba feliz con su decisión.

Todos miraron a Wei, no había dicho nada en todo el trayecto, parecía estar pensando profundamente en algo.

Wei pensaba en el mensaje que envío antes de subir al Jet, tenía dos días asimilando la visita que recibió.

Se sentía un poco culpable, tal vez debió decirle a Syaoran, pero si él no podía con la noticia, no se imaginaba cómo iba a reaccionar su sobrino.

Miró su celular, leyó el mensaje que envió antes de borrarlo.

 _«Los descubrieron, debes salir de las sombras o los va a perder»_

* * *

Llegaron de madrugada, Sakura no podía ver bien el lugar, pues de noche nl se lograba ver mucho, pero si pudo notar que era inmenso.

Las puertas se abrieron y entraron, Sakura pudo ver desde la ventana del auto inmensos jardines, al fondo se veía una casa blanca con escalones en la entrada, pero el auto se siguió de largo.

Cuando se detuvo Sakura observó con sorpresa que estaba frente a un versión mucho más grande que la primera casa de la entrada.

Era blanca e imponente, gente con trajes negros estaban regadas por todos lados.

Abrieron la puerta de su lado, alguien la tomó del brazo y la sacó con algo de brusquedad.

Syaoran se bajó rápidamente del otro lado y corrió hacia ella.

Xiang la tenía agarrada.

—¡Déjala! —Syaoran le gritó.

Sakura trató de que la soltara pero su agarre era muy fuerte.

—Baja la voz Xiao Lang —Zheng le dijo bajando también del auto—. No van a quedarse en el mismo lugar, ¿Por quienes nos tomas?

—Juro que si le hacen algo —Syaoran murmuró furioso.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer Xiao Lang? —Xiang le preguntó con burla.

Syaoran dio unos pasos hacia él listo para demostrarle lo que haría si tocaban a Sakura pero dos hombres de traje se interpusieron.

—¿Qué significa esto? —una voz dijo desde la entrada de la casa.

Syaoran volteó, al ver quién era se sintió un poco aliviado, era el anciano Zhu, el líder del consejo.

Bajó con seriedad y miró a todos, luego vio con molestía a Syaoran.

—Tú lo ocasionaste Xiao Lang —susurró.

Syaoran desvió la mirada y Sakura sintió un enorme coraje.

—Ustedes lo ocasionaron, lo están obligando a estar con alguien que no ama para su propio beneficio, son unos malditos —les gritó tratando de liberar su brazo.

La acusación resonó en la quietud de la noche, Syaoran vio con sorpresa a Sakura, solo una vez la vio así de enojada.

Zhu caminó hacia ella y la vió de arriba a abajo.

—Zheng, lleva a la señorita Kinomoto con Yelan —le dijo.

El susodicho asintió y de una manera más gentil tomó el brazo de Sakura y la volvió a subir a la camioneta, Syaoran vio con impotencia como la llevaban a la primera casa.

Zhu lo miró con seriedad.

—Tienes muchas explicaciones que dar Xiao Lang... Y por el bien de esa niña y tú heredero espero que te controles.

Syaoran asintió, Zhu regresó dentro de la casa grande y Syaoran vio a lo lejos la camioneta que llevaba a Sakura, tenía un nudo en la garganta, debió seguir con su plan original y mantenerse alejado de ella.

* * *

Hacía girar su celular una y otra vez sobre la mesa de madera.

Tenía pocas horas para decidir, miró el reloj en su pared de nuevo, sabía que no tomarían una decisión en esos momentos, se esperarían a la mañana.

Su celular vibró y revisó lo que le había enviado, suspiró con pesadez, entonces si era cierto.

Bloqueó su celular y se levantó a buscar su pasaporte, un avión ya lo estaba esperando desde hace horas.

Curiosa chiquilla iba a conseguir su deseo después de meses de estarlo molestando.

Salió de su departamento y marcó un número.

—Lo haré, más te vale que tus pruebas sean sólidas o vamos a terminar de arruinar todo.

La otra voz le contestó algo con sarcasmo y le dio el número de hangar.

* * *

Rei miraba a Kyu, Maaya estaba dormida en su hombro, llevaban horas volando.

—Juro que si no me dices —insistió de nuevo.

Kyu hizo girar sus ojos, acomodó el asiento de Maaya y la acomodó en la almohada que la aerolínea les había proveído.

—Ya te dije que no es mi secreto —murmuró irritado.

—¿De quién es? —preguntó enojada.

Kyu sacudió su cabeza y pensó, de todos modos en unas horas se iban a enterar.

—De tu cuñada —susurró.

Rei lo vio con sorpresa.

—¿Shiri? —hace mucho que no hablaba con ella, siempre estaba ocupada.

Kyu asintió lentamente, lo iba a matar, o a encerrar en una celda en lo más profundo del país que se le ocurriera, llevaba meses guardándole el secreto..

—Tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo es Eizan, y si Shiri le hubiera contado sus verdaderos planes no la iba a dejar seguir —Kyu murmuró.

Rei lo miraba confundida.

—Shiri está en Estados unidos —ella comentó.

Kyu hizo su cabeza hacia ambos lados.

—Eso no es enteramente cierto —murmuró—. ¿Recuerdas que el caso del tío de Syaoran se cerró porque había muerto?

Rei asintió lentamente.

—Bueno, sabes como es ella de... —buscó una palabra para describir a Shiri.

—¿Impulsiva?

Kyu negó con su cabeza.

—Además de eso... No puede dejar las cosas en paz —Kyu concluyó.

Rei se rió, tenía razón.

—Bueno, no pudo aceptar que las cosas con Shingo fueran tan sencillas así que... —suspiró y miró a Maaya, seguía profundamente dormida—. Estuvo un tiempo en el cuerpo policial de Japón, pero hace año y medio la transladaron.

Rei lo vio con interés.

—¿A dónde?

Kyu tragó saliva con nervios y miró por la ventana.

—A la Interpol.

* * *

Zheng dejó a Sakura en la estancia y salió, cerró la puerta con llave.

Sakura miró a su alrededor, estaba oscuro y silencioso.

—¿Ying Fa? —la llamaron desde las escaleras.

Sakura volteó y vio a la madre de Syaoran, no pudo contenerse más y corrió a ella.

Yelan la abrazó confundida ¿Qué hacía ahí?

—Syaoran... Él... —le dijo entre lágrimas.

Yelan la separó un poco de ella.

—¿Veniste con Syaoran? —le preguntó con sorpresa, Sakura asintió, ahora entendía porque su hijo se había escuchado más animado esas últimas semanas—. ¿Estan bien?

Sakura sacudió su cabeza y puso su mano en su vientre.

—Nos quieren separar. —se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, la impotencia la empezó a consumir—. Se enteraron y ahora nos quieren separar —dijo entre sollozos.

Yelan se hincó frente a ella, Sakura no dejaba de agarrar su vientre; la observó bien, estaba un poco pálida pero definitivamente había un brillo en su rostro, sus mejillas se veían más coloradas de lo normal y se veía que había subido un poco de peso.

¿Acaso su hijo... ?

Sakura levantó la mirada y observó a Yelan, de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa.

—Oh Ying Fa —le dijo sacudiendo su cabeza y abrazando a la atormentada chica.

Siempre supo que su hijo no se iba a poder mantener a distancia, pero nunca pensó que llegaran a eso.

Definitivamente habían complicado todo.

* * *

Apenas amaneció todos viajaron a la casa Li, estaban a una calle, pues no querían ser vistos.

—¿Ahora qué? —Eriol preguntó.

Lien observaba a Wei, no parecía estar preocupado, de hecho estaba limpiando sus lentes.

Miró detrás de él y vio con una sonrisa a alguien caminar hacia ellos.

Sin embargo cuando esa persona estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le enterró su dedo en su pecho con enojo.

—No puedo creer que me hayas dejado fuera, te dije que me avisaras y me tuve que enterar por Tomoyo —Meiling le reclamó, apenas había llegado, estaba muy cansada pero había prioridades.

Lien se frotó su pecho y la vio irritado.

—Yo te mandé el mensaje, mi celular se quedó sin batería y le pedí el suyo a Tomoyo —Lien se defendió.

—Pudiste decirme que eras tú —Meiling le reprochó.

—Pueden dejar su pelea para otro momento —Wei les dijo poniéndose sus anteojos, el tiempo que vivieron juntos los llegó a oír pelear miles de veces.

Meiling vio feo a su padre, aún no lo perdonaba del todo por ocultarle la situación de su madre y Syaoran.

—¿Saben? Esos muros se ven escalables —Eizan comentó analizando la pared que rodeaba la casa Li.

—Oh no, pienso hacer que nos dejen entrar —Meiling murmuró y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con furia.

Lien la vio incrédulo y la siguió.

—¿No la va a detener? —Eriol le preguntó a Wei.

Él sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Crees que pueda?

Eriol y Eizan lo miraron con sorpresa, Tomoyo lo estudió, desde que aterrizaron y hasta que se fueron a dormir, el padre de Meiling se veía tranquilo.

—Mei, espera, no puedes llegar así —Lien trato de razonar con ella.

—Mírame —ella le dijo.

Vieron de pronto un auto detenerse a unos pasos de ellos, de el bajaron un señor y una chica, cuando Meiling observó bien al hombre se detuvo en seco.

—¿Tío Jiang? —susurró.

Lien se detuvo a su lado y observó al señor, sus facciones, el nombre... ¿Qué no estaba muerto?

—¿Shiri? —Eizan murmuró detrás de ellos.

Ambos voltearon y los miraron con sorpresa.

* * *

Sakura veía con cierto miedo frente a ella, sus hormonas le estaban haciendo una mala jugada y ahora se sentía intimidada.

11 hombres estaban a unos metros de ella, todos estaban sentados en una parte alta desde donde llevaban más de media hora discutiendo con Syaoran.

—Xiao Lang sabías lo que pasaría si no seguías con nuestro acuerdo —uno de los ancianos le recordó.

Sakura estaba detrás de él con su mano en su vientre.

—No le harían nada a un heredero —Syaoran les dijo con firmeza.

Otro del consejo se rió con fuerza y miró divertido a los otros ancianos.

—No sería la primera vez que un heredero no es criado por la madre biológica —comentó con desdén.

Sakura apretó su playera desde atrás ¿se atreverían a quitárselos?

—Están locos si creen que voy a dejar que separen a mi familia —Syaoran les dijo con firmeza.

El anciano que se aferró a la unión con los Zhang lo miró con burla.

—Xiao Lang muchas cosas pueden salir mal en un parto, estoy seguro que estás consciente de ello.

Syaoran lo vio con ojos entrecerrados, casi le sonó a amenaza.

—No se atreverían.

El anciano lo vio fijamente y entendió que si se atrevería, si lo habían torturado a él varias veces, sabía que serían capaces de todo, por lo menos los hombres que participaron ese día si lo harían.

—Syaoran —Sakura susurró con miedo. Acababa de entender que su vida corría peligro, prácticamente estaban hablando de que apenas naciera su bebé, se iban a deshacer de ella.

Lixue veía desde su lugar con una enorme sonrisa, de vez en cuando mandaba un mensaje, pero la sonrisa nunca se borró de su rostro.

Odiaría criar al hijo de esos dos, pero de alguna manera se terminaría deshaciendo del mocoso o mocosa, eso no le preocupaba, los bebés son frágiles... Un accidente podía causar una tragedia.

* * *

Todos a su alrededor lo veían pasmados, algunos de la servidumbre de plano dejaron caer lo que traían en las manos.

Era como ver a un fantasma.

Aunque siendo sinceros, eso era casi lo que estaba pasando.

Llegó a la entrada del salón del consejo de ancianos, se escuchaban voces alegando, suspiró, puso ambas manos en las puertas...

Y abrió con fuerza.

Todos voltearon a verlo, las puertas habían causado un gran estruendo al golpear la pared.

Sakura inmediatamente sintió a Syaoran ponerse tenso.

Sakura miró a la persona que había entrado y se quedó boquiabierta.

¿Qué hacía su doctor ahí?

Yelan había estado callada durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron discutiendo, pero al ver a la persona en la puerta se levantó y se llevó las manos a la boca.

Sakura miró a su alrededor, parecía que estaban viendo a un fantasma.

—¿Jiang? —Yelan susurró.

Jiang entró con pasos firmes y sin ver a su alrededor, su corazón le latía con fuerza y lo podía escuchar en sus oídos.

—Padre —Syaoran murmuró.

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa, y miró al que había sido su doctor los últimos meses.

De pronto recordó donde lo había visto por primera vez.

 _«Que no se mueva mucho, las puntadas se pueden abrir»_

Era el mismo doctor que había estado afuera del cuarto de Syaoran cuando estuvo internado por el ataque de su tío.

Sakura no lo reconoció porque prácticamente nunca vio al padre de Syaoran cuando eran pequeños.

Y no puso atención a las pocas fotos que habían de él.

—¿Qué significa esto? —uno de los ancianos gritó.

Todos empezaron a murmurar mientras veían a Jiang con sorpresa, otros lo veían con miedo, Lixue se levantó de su asiento, veía con interés todo, no hizo nada por salir del lugar, pues dudaba mucho que el padre de Syaoran pudiera frustar sus planes.

Yelan casi corrió a sus brazos y se abalanzó contra él.

—Te creímos muerto —murmuró en su pecho.

Jiang la vio con tristeza y luego vio a Syaoran, lo miró con una inmensa culpa.

Syaoran no se movió de donde estaba, es más, dio unos pasos hacia atrás empujando a Sakura con él.

—Te enterramos, no hay duda de que te enterramos —uno de los ancianos dijo.

—Enterraron a mi guardaespaldas —Jiang le informó enojado.

Vio a la mitad del consejo que lo veía con miedo.

—La próxima vez que atenten contra la vida de alguien, mínimo revisen que no haya viajado acompañado.

Los ancianos se vieron entre ellos, algunos con miedo y otros con confusión.

Yelan sacudió su cabeza, dudas nadando en su mente.

—¿Por qué?

Jiang la vio con tristeza y la alejó de él, luego caminó hacia donde estaba sentado el consejo.

—Estos malditos —dijo señalando a la mitad del consejo—. Ayudaron a Shingo para que me eliminara, llevaban semanas buscando una alianza con los Zhang y me opuse rotundamente, esa familia está envuelta en corrupción y delitos.

Miró a Lixue con dureza, ella levantó su rostro de manera desafiante, hasta la fecha nadie había podido armar un caso contra su familia, tenían tratos por todos lados con autoridades.

—Está loco, fingió su muerte para escapar a sus responsabilidades —uno de los ancianos acusados gritó.

Jiang le dirigió una mirada peligrosa.

—Me mantuve muerto para poder proteger a mi hijo, ¿Quién creen que les avisó donde lo tenía mi hermano? —dijo en una voz grave y peligrosa.

Syaoran no decía nada pero Sakura podía sentir que estaba muy tenso.

—Si lo que dices fuera cierto, no se hubiera buscado un matrimonio con los gemelos, los Zhang no eran indispensables —otro de los ancianos comentó confundido viendo de reojo a Lixue.

Jiang se río con sarcasmo.

—Eso fue un acto desesperado para unir a otro Clan porque Lixue Zhang no quería saber nada de Xiao Lang hasta hace año y medio —Jiang espetó sin retirar su mirada de Lixue.

El anciano que lideraba la junta había estado callado observando todo, Sakura pudo notar que era el mismo que los recibió en la madrugada, levantó su mano en señal de que se guardara silencio.

—Lixue Zhang terminó por aceptar la relación gustosa —le informó.

—Así es, el único que no ha respetado ésta relación es Xiao Lang, ahora hasta un bastardo va a tener —Lixue dijo viendo con odio a la pareja, ellos la vieron de la misma manera, sobre todo Sakura, tenía ganas de ir y darle una cachetada, nadie ofendía a su bebé.

Jiang vio a Lixue con molestia, luego miró a Sakura y Syaoran preocupado.

—Eso es porque tiene motivos de venganza para hacerlo.

Lixue se puso blanca, Sakura lo vio confundida y Syaoran por primera vez cruzó la mirada con su padre, tenía una revoltura de sentimientos.

Jiang sacó su celular, lo desbloqueó y se lo ofreció a Syaoran, él no se movió así que Sakura lo tomó, Jiang miró a Lixue, ya no se veía tan segura de sí misma como hace un momento.

Sakura bajó la mirada al celular, se quedó pasmada.

Era Lixue con Kyle, movió la mano para pasar a otra imágen, de nuevo los dos.

Pasó mínimo cinco fotos, en todas Lixue estaba abrazando o besando a Kyle.

—Syaoran —susurró.

Él la miró y luego vio la foto que le estaba mostrando, cerró sus manos con fuerza todo empezaba a tener sentido; miró con odio a Lixue, ella sacó su celular y marcó un número.

El consejo veía el intercambio con curiosidad.

Jiang vio al consejo fijamente mientras su hijo revisaba las fotos.

No sabían en lo que habían metido a su pobre hijo, ni con qué clase de mujer lo habían obligado a comprometerse.

Sobre todo no sabían que la familia de Lixue y Kyle habían planeado destruirlo una vez que ella fuera parte del Clan Li oficialmente.

—Jiang, no puedes hacer esas acusaciones a base de fotos, bien pueden ser de antes de su compromiso con Xiao Lang —Zhu comentó.

Lixue había llamado a su padre, tenía que intervenir o todos sus planes se vendrían abajo, pero ni él ni Kyle contestaban.

Jiang asintió lentamente, sabía que dirían eso, por eso trajo a la chica con él.

Regresó a la puerta y con la mano le hizo un ademán a alguien para que se acercara.

Syaoran no dejaba de ver las fotos, con razón Lixue estaba empeñada en que estudiara en Hong Kong, con razón le pidió hacer todo lo que hizo.

Kyle y Erica estaban detrás de todo eso.

—¿Shiri? —escuchó a Sakura susurrar, volteó con sorpresa.

Definitivamente era su amiga, más grande y vestida formalmente, pero era ella.

Ella entró y les guiñó el ojo, caminaba con confianza, traía un iPad en su mano.

—¿Traes a tu nueva amante para defenderte? —uno de los ancianos acusados se burló.

Shiri puso sus ojos en él y lo vio con frialdad.

—Dudo que el señor Li me necesite para defenderse, si no mal recuerdo el título de líder le pertenece y puede acusarlos de traición —dijo en un tono monótono.

El hombre la miró con desagrado pero no debatió, sabía que tenía razón.

—Pero que mal educada soy, dejen me presento mi nombre es Shiri Konoe —les dijo con una sonrisa—. Agente de la Interpol.

Sakura y Syaoran la vieron con sorpresa, todos a su alrededor comenzaron a murmurar, Lixue se quedó pasmada, miró a su alrededor, tal vez podría escapar.

—Yo no lo intentaría Lixue —Shiri le dijo, vio su reloj y luego fijó sus ojos en la otra chica—. Para estos momentos tú familia y Kyle están siendo arrestados.

Lixue la vio con un profundo odio mientras que Zhu veía con interés.

—¿Me puedo acercar? —Shiri le preguntó al anciano mirándolo fijamente.

Zhu asintió con lentitud, Shiri miró por unos momentos a sus amigos, Jiang caminó junto a Yelan y la abrazó por la cintura, le susurró algo en el oído y Yelan asintió, aún estaba tratando de asimilar que su esposo estaba junto a ella.

Se acercó a Zhu y le ofreció su iPad, el anciano la tomó.

—Como puede ver en ese aparato, tenemos documentos que incriminan a la familia Zhang en varios delitos, el más reciente es un intento de homicidio efectuado por Lixue dentro de las instalaciones de la universidad de Tokio —le dijo mirando a Lixue con frialdad.

Sakura vio con sorpresa a Lixue, no tuvieron tiempo de denunciar a Kyle, mucho menos pensó que Lixue haya sido la que estuvo en la alberca, la chica vio fijamente a Sakura, pudo notar el intenso odio que le tenía, Sakura se dio cuenta con algo de tristeza que Kyle la había envenenado en su contra y la había llevado a cometer un crimen, solo pudo sentir lástima por Lixue.

Sin embargo Syaoran la veía con algo más allá del odio, no fue suficiente con lo que lo obligó a hacer meses atrás, tuvo que llegar al grado de atentar contra la vida de aquellos que amaba, definitivamente era el par ideal de Kyle.

—Eso no nos incluye, bien podríamos buscar otra familia para Xiao Lang —Zhu murmuró.

Shiri hizo rodar sus ojos con irritación.

Tomó su iPad y tras unos momentos de buscar algo la regresó a Zhu.

—Esto es un vídeo de la cámara de seguridad del cuarto de entrenamiento, fue grabado hace un año.

Syaoran se puso tenso de nuevo ¿Acaso era?

Zhu vio con interés el vídeo, Shiri tuvo el cuidado de desactivar el volumen, pues estaba segura de que Syaoran no querría que Sakura escuchara.

Varios miembros del consejo se miraron con nervios, Lixue incluida, su familia había proporcionado la droga y las imágenes.

Zhu pausó el vídeo y los miró, estaba furioso.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada Xiao Lang? —preguntó sin quitar su mirada de sus compañeros, no podía creer lo que había visto.

Sakura puso su mano en el brazo de Syaoran, seguro hablaban de aquello que no le quiso contar ese día.

—Apoyabas el matrimonio, supuse que eras parte de eso —Syaoran contestó.

Shiri tomó su iPad y sacó una USB y la puso frente a Zhu.

—Ahí está una copia de todo lo que tenemos sobre el intento de homicidio de Jiang y Sakura, los delitos de la familia Zhang y la participación de ciertos miembros del Clan, desde miembros del consejo hasta guardias.

Zhu la miró y sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Por qué darme las pruebas a mi?

Shiri caminó con sus amigos.

—La policía de Hong Kong viene en camino, hay varios nombres Shi que estoy segura que le parecerán interesantes —ella concluyó, miró a Lixue—. También espero que tenga la suficiente sensatez de entregar a Lixue, después de todo, sus compañeros saben que tan involucrada estuvo en los actos de ese día.

Zhu la vio fijamente antes de asentir, hizo un ademán para que los de seguridad detuvieran a Lixue.

—Vamos —Shiri les dijo a Sakura y Syaoran.

Syaoran vio inseguro a Sakura, pero al ver a sus padres dirigirse a la puerta tomó su mano y caminaron, ni siquiera volvió a mirar a Lixue, esperaba que pagara por lo que había tratado de hacer.

—¿Jiang? —escuchó antes de que pudieran cruzar la puerta.

Jiang volteó, aún estaba abrazando a Yelan.

Zhu se levantó, le dio una mirada calculadora.

—Una vez que crucen por esa puerta dejan de ser parte del Clan, toda la fortuna y beneficios se quedan con nosotros —le recordó.

Jiang miró a su esposa, luego a su hijo y a su nuera, se encogió de hombros.

—No creerás que todos estos años estuve sin hacer nada. —le guiñó el ojo a Sakura la cual se sonrojó—. Estaremos bien.

Estiró su brazo y dejó que Sakura y Syaoran salieran primero, su hijo lo miró con algo de desconfianza pero abrazó a su novia y salieron del lugar.

—Estaremos mejor que nunca —Jiang susurró abrazando a Yelan y dejando atrás a todo el consejo, sirenas se comenzaron a escuchar lo lejos.

* * *

Todos esperaban afuera con ansiedad, Meiling no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro mientras que Lien la veía desde el suelo.

—Ya pasó mucho tiempo —Meiling murmuró.

Escucharon sirenas, Lien y Eizan se levantaron de donde habían estado sentados, Eriol, Tomoyo y Wei se acercaron y vieron con ansiedad la calle.

De pronto escucharon la reja abrirse, todos voltearon con sorpresa, Sakura y Syaoran salieron primero.

—Syaoran —Meiling murmuró y corrió a los brazos de su primo.

Syaoran soltó la mano de Sakura y abrazó con fuerza a su prima.

—Se acabó —susurró aliviado, meses de tormento, de estar cuidando sus acciones se habían terminado; vio a su alrededor con sorpresa, casi todos sus amigos estaban ahí, les dio una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento, soltó a Meiling y tomó la mano de Sakura de nuevo.

Meiling abrazó a Lien, vieron detrás de ellos, Jiang y Yelan salieron del lugar, las rejas se cerraron.

Wei se acercó y abrazó a Jiang.

—Gracias por el aviso —Jiang murmuró.

Wei asintió, todos los veían confundidos.

—Vamos, hay mucho que explicar —Jiang les dijo viendo a Syaoran.

—¡Eiz! —escucharon, voltearon y vieron a Rei, Maaya y Kyu acercarse.

—Rei —Eizan murmuró, ella corrió a él y se abrazaron.

—Todos vinieron —Syaoran dijo incrédulo.

Sakura miró a su alrededor, definitivamente tenían los mejores amigos.

No todos viajan de diferentes lados del mundo para ayudar a un amigo.

* * *

Sakura miraba a su alrededor, habían rentado una suite, pero no era suficientemente grande, eran demasiadas personas para el lugar.

Se empezó a sentir abrumada hasta que Syaoran la abrazó por detrás, entonces se relajó.

—Tu mamá me vio y supo lo que estaba pasando —Sakura murmuró.

Syaoran le dio un beso en su cabeza.

—Sigo esperando el discurso —susurró.

Sakura giró y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Créeme que no será tan largo como el de Touya.

Syaoran le dio un beso en su frente y la abrazó.

—Tengo ganas de huir y hacer lo nuestro oficial —susurró.

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa.

—¿Eso es una propuesta? —le dijo con una sonrisa, Syaoran solo la besó, Sakura de alejó de él interrumpiendo el beso—. Porque es la peor en toda la historia de las propuestas.

Syaoran se rió.

—Xiao Lang —su madre le llamó.

Él suspiró y miró a su madre, aún le costaba ver a su padre, tenía sentimientos encontrados, no le quedaba muy claro porque prefirió hacerse el muerto que regresar con ellos.

—Escúchalo —Sakura le pidió.

Syaoran la miró unos momentos antes de suspirar, sus padres lo estaban esperando en la habitación principal de la suite para hablar con él.

La vio una última vez antes de asentir y caminar hacia ellos.

Cerró la puerta una vez que estuvo adentro, su madre le señaló el lugar junto a ella en la cama, su padre estaba sentado en una silla a unos pasos, estaba inclinado con sus manos en medio de sus rodillas, lo veía con tristeza.

Syaoran se sentó junto a su madre y ella tomó su mano.

—No hay manera fácil de explicar mi ausencia y lo sé —Jiang comenzó a decirles.

Syaoran bajó la mirada.

—Después del atentado estuve internado seis meses tratando de recuperarme, el accidente me dejó paralizado de la cintura para abajo, nadie en ese hospital sabía quién era y lo dejé así —Jiang les contó—. Pasé un año en rehabilitación y para ese entonces ya había empezado a gastar mis ahorros, siempre tuve una cuenta aparte por si teníamos que renunciar al Clan.

Jiang suspiró y agitó su cabeza.

—No quería someterte a esa vida Syaoran —susurró.

—Aún así lo hiciste —él murmuró.

Jiang asintió lentamente.

—No sabía qué tan involucrado estaba el Clan con mi atentado, solo sabía que alguien había ayudado a Shingo a llegar a mí, pensé que el Clan los iba a proteger, regresar a la vida era ponerlos en riesgo de nuevo.

Syaoran suspiró y miró a su madre, ella estaba escucha todo con atención.

—Pasé años tratando de investigar por mi cuenta, pero llegué a un callejón sin salida —sacudió su cabeza y miró unos momentos a Yelan—. Tú no lo sabes Syaoran, pero antes de casarme con tu madre estudié medicina, obstetricia para ser más específico —Jiang hizo una pausa y lo miró—. Literalmente te ayudé a venir al mundo.

Yelan sonrió recordando el momento.

—Así que me puse a trabajar en un hospital, al que llegaste cuando tu tío te atacó —le contó.

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza.

—Ni ahí regresaste con nosotros —murmuró enojado.

Jiang lo vio pesadez.

—Ese día me di cuenta de que había alguien más atrás de todo, solo estando entre las sombras podría investigar con libertad —le contó.

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Cómo terminó Shiri en esto?

Jiang hizo girar sus ojos.

—Tu amiga abrió el caso de Shingo hace tiempo, encontró pruebas que vinculaban a miembros del consejo con mi atentado... Dio conmigo hace medio año, desde entonces ha sido un dolor de cabeza —les contó sacudiendo su cabeza.

Syaoran dejó que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

—Tienes muy buenos amigos Syaoran —Jiang susurró.

Por primera vez su hijo lo vio a los ojos.

—Lo sé, son los mejores —respondió

Jiang miró a Yelan.

—Sé que nos va a tomar tiempo Syaoran —murmuró, estiró su mano y Yelan la tomó—. Pero cuando nazca tu bebé, entenderás que un padre es capaz de hacer todo por el bienestar de su hijo.

Yelan miró a su hijo con algo de dureza.

—Hablando de... —empezó a decir.

Syaoran tragó saliva con nervios.

* * *

Rei salió tras recibir una llamada, todos los demás se quedaron en la sala de la suite.

Sakura estaba recostada, tenía su cabeza en las piernas de Tomoyo, de nuevo tenia náuseas.

—¿Galletas saladas? —Tomoyo le preguntó.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza, tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Lien me llena de ellas, ya me aburrieron —le respondió.

—Por fin podrás hacer que Syaoran salga por cosas en la madrugada —Lien dijo aliviado—. ¿Sabes cuántas veces me ha hecho salir en la noche? —le dijo a Meiling.

—Pobre de ti —ella le dijo dándole un beso.

Wei aclaró su garganta, Lien y Meiling se sonrojaron.

—No puedo esperar a que regreses al departamento —Lien susurró.

—Ninguna hija mía va a vivir con su novio —Wei comentó.

Lien y Meiling se miraron.

—Te dije que anularas el divorcio —Lien le recordó irritado.

Meiling vio feo a su padre.

—Eso se resuelve en quince minutos —murmuró, si tenía que volver a casarse con Lien para poder regresar a su hogar lo haría sin pensarlo... Aunque anhelaba una boda real, extrañaba demasiado a Lien, esos meses alejados habían sido una tortura.

—Chicos —Rei les dijo desde la puerta, todos la miraron con expectativa, menos Kyu y Eizan.

Se hizo a un lado y vieron a una chica que hace años no veían, Sakura se sentó lentamente.

La chica la veía fijamente.

—¿Erica? —Sakura preguntó con sorpresa.

Erica miró a su alrededor, algunos la miraban con sorpresa y otros con enojo, en especial cierta pareja a la que les hizo la vida muy difícil.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —Meiling preguntó molesta.

Erica suspiró, agitó su cabeza y miró a Rei.

—Es mi amiga —Rei les dijo, vio que Meiling le iba a decir algo y levantó su mano—. Antes que nada, ella encontró a Kyle y le dijo a Kyu, que le dijo a Shiri que movió a gente para evitar que escapara.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Lien y Meiling la vieron con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué? —Sakura preguntó confundida, no entendía, Erica los odiaba.

Erica hizo rodar sus ojos, pero antes de contestar una voz la interrumpió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Syaoran preguntó desde la puerta de la recámara en la que había estado, estaba furioso, en su mente, si Kyle había estado involucrado en todo, ella también.

Sakura caminó a Syaoran y su puso frente a él, trató de calmarlo.

—Syaoran, viene con Rei —le dijo.

Syaoran la vio unos momentos, y regresó su mirada a Erica, ella lo veía con cierto miedo.

—Ok, todos tranquilos, yo explico —Rei les dijo, miró a Erica unos momentos, ella asintió con pesadez.

—Esto va a ser bueno —Lien murmuró acomodándose mejor en el sillón.

—Erica no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó con Lixue, hace años que se alejó de Kyle —Rei les contó—. Ella lleva meses rastreando a Kyle por petición de Eriol.

Todos miraron a Eriol con sorpresa, el miró a Syaoran.

—Sabía que algo estaba mal contigo, nunca creí en tus actitudes y pensé en tu tío, llevo años sospechando que Kyle se rindió demasiado fácil, meses tratando de hacerles daño para que un día de la nada solo desapareciera, no se me hizo lógico —Eriol dijo.

—Eriol me escuchó hablando con Rei sobre Erica, ese día le conté que ellas eran amigas, estuvieron un tiempo en la misma universidad —Eizan contó.

—Rei me pidió que le preguntara por el paradero de Kyle —Rei añadió.

—Pero tenía años sin saber de él, nos alejamos porque no podía olvidar todo lo que pasó en la secundaria y yo quería empezar de nuevo —Erica dijo hablando por primera vez, sacudió su cabeza y miró a Sakura y Syaoran—. Ese día, cuando estuvimos como rehenes me di cuenta que no quería vivir asi, además la razón para odiarlos era absurda —dijo haciendo girar sus ojos.

—Kyle no lo vio así —Syaoran dijo con seriedad.

Erica se encogió de hombros.

—Kyle ha vivido casi toda su vida enojado con las circunstancias, desde el abandono de nuestro padre hasta ustedes —los vio con algo de tristeza—. Representan todo lo que él odia.

Sakura y Syaoran la vieron confundidos, pero Erica no ahondó en el tema.

—Va a estar en la cárcel —Meiling susurró.

Erica asintió lentamente y la miró de una extraña manera.

—Yo pagué por lo que te hice en el campamento... Es justo que él también pague por sus errores también.

Lien y Meiling la vieron confundidos, pero algo en la postura de Erica les hizo saber que no les contaría como pagó.

—¿No tienen hambre? Creo que pediré pizza —Shiri comentó de la nada.

—Oh no, ahora me vas a contar que haces con la Interpol —Eizan le dijo molesto—. ¿Y por qué Kyu sabía y yo no?

Shiri se encogió de hombros.

—Su primo es un bocón, no se pudo callar que estábamos saliendo y donde nos conocimos —Shiri comentó irritada.

Eizan vio a Kyu molesto.

—¿Primo? —entrecerró sus ojos—. ¿El motociclista?

Kyu lo vio impasible.

—Tú eres novio de mi hermana —le recordó.

Sakura y Syaoran observaron a sus amigos alegar, él la volteó a ver y le hizo un ademán con su cabeza para que salieran.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

* * *

Sakura y Syaoran estaban en una parte alta desde donde podían ver toda la ciudad de Hong Kong.

Syaoran la abrazaba desde atrás, estaban admirando el panorama.

—Me cuesta creer que estoy aquí contigo sin tener que preocuparme por represalias —Syaoran susurró.

Sakura hizo su cabeza hacia atrás para verlo.

—Pero así es —ella dijo.

Syaoran la vio con ternura y le dio un beso en sus labios, Sakura giró y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Te amo Sakura —él susurró abrazándola por la cintura.

Sakura lo besó con todo el amor que sentía por él.

—Yo también Syaoran, eres el amor de mi vida y mi mejor amigo —ella le dijo interrumpiendo el beso.

Syaoran suspiró y la abrazó con fuerza, nunca se imaginó todo lo que pasaron para llegar a ese momento.

Pero si de algo estaba seguro, es de que no cambiaría nada, pues cada mala decisión, cada problema, cada error, los había encaminado a este final.

Uno en el cual por fin iba a poder formar una familia con la mujer que amaba, sin el peso de un apellido sobre sus hombros.

—Por cierto, tu mamá le habló a mi papá y Touya, mañana llegan —Sakura susurró.

Syaoran se tensó.

Touya definitivamente lo iba a matar.

* * *

No creyeron que habíamos dejado a Shiri fuera por nada verdad?

Después del final de El poder no podíamos darles un final cruel en este jaja.

Y, si, hay epílogo, lo subimos mañana :D

Les gustó? Dudas? No pueden haber tantos reclamos por este final jaja

Nos leemos mañana!


	15. Epílogo

¿Listos?

* * *

 **Evitando ser mejores amigos.**

* * *

Un par de ojos esmeralda se abrieron lentamente, encima de ellos vio a, bueno, otro par de ojos esmeralda, Sakura giró la cabeza un poco y la persona que estaba encima de ella hizo esa sonrisa, esa coqueta sonrisa que había traído loco a todo un hospital el día que nació.

—¡Hoe! —Sakura gritó.

La otra persona se rió tan fuerte que se cayó de la cama.

Sakura se levantó preocupada y vio al pequeño en el suelo, se agarraba su estómago por la risa.

—¡Kiyoshi! —Sakura lo medio reprendió.

El pequeño dejó de reírse y se levantó, pasó su mano por su cabello café despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

—Lo siento mamá, tío Lien me dijo que sólo así lograría que dijeras Hoe —el pequeño le dijo apenado.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa, estiró sus brazos para que su hijo la abrazara.

Kiyoshi abrazó con fuerza a su madre.

—No te preocupes —susurró y le dio un beso en su cabeza.

Kiyoshi sonrió y salió corriendo de su recámara, Sakura vio la puerta, Syaoran estaba recargado en el marco con los brazos cruzados, la veía con una sonrisa.

—No vuelvo a dejar a Kiyoshi con ellos —Sakura le informó levantándose de la cama.

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza, ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura.

—Buenos días —le dijo dándole un beso.

Syaoran le sonrío y le dio otro beso, puso sus manos en su espalda y la presionó a él.

Sakura se rió un poco tratando de alejarlo.

-—Tus papás nos van a ver —le recordó.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

—No me importa —le dijo dándole un beso en su hombro.

Sakura sintió un agradable escalofrío y suspiró.

—A mi si —le dijo en un susurro.

Syaoran suspiró y puso su frente en la de ella.

—Dos días —murmuró.

Sakura sonrió y le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

—Deja de contar los días, parece que te alegra que tu hijo viaje.

Syaoran le dio una sonrisa coqueta.

—Créeme que en este caso si me alegra.

Sakura hizo rodar sus ojos y lo empujó.

—Me voy a cambiar para bajar a desayunar —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Syaoran la vio divertido y prácticamente la cargó a su recámara.

—¡Syaoran! —ella le dijo entre risas.

Syaoran la besó y cerró con el pie la puerta, luego los volteó y la recargó en ella.

Empezó a besar sus hombros lentes antes de subir a su cuello.

—Syaoran... El desayuno... —Sakura le dijo con dificultad.

—Mis papás se encargaron de el —murmuró sin dejarla de besar.

Sakura puso sus manos en su cabello e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás.

Poco más de seis años viviendo juntos, besándose diario y siempre parecía la primera vez.

—Me tendrás que comprar algo de camino al lago —ella susurró.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros sin dejarla de besar.

—Malteada y hot cakes —le dijo besando su clavícula.

—Me parece perfecto —murmuró antes de dejar que su esposo le demostrara el intenso amor que aún sentía por ella.

* * *

Llegaron al lago más tarde de lo planeado, Sakura traía un vaso de malteada de fresa en su mano cuando bajó de la camioneta.

—¡Tía Meiling! —Kiyoshi gritó corriendo hacia Meiling y Lien.

Ella lo cargó y lo hizo girar.

—Mi sobrino favorito —le dijo con felicidad.

—Creerías que con escasos dos días de separación no los extrañaría tanto —Syaoran le dijo a su esposa.

Sakura se rió.

—Los quiere mucho.

Syaoran hizo rodar sus ojos.

—¿Cómo no? Lo consienten demasiado.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza y caminó hacia sus amigos... O más bien familia.

—Llegaron antes que Eriol y Tomoyo, eso es un milagro —Lien les dijo desde la mesa en la que los estaba esperando. Había comida en ella.

Syaoran se rió divertido.

—Con mellizos, creo que ya era justo que llegaran tarde.

Lien se rió con él.

Eriol y Tomoyo tenían unos mellizos de tres años que parecían torbellinos, eran exageradamente inquietos.

—Supongo que vamos a tener que esperar —Meiling dijo sentándose con Kiyoshi a su lado.

—¿Esperar para que? —Sakura preguntó tomando asiento frente a sus amigos.

Lien y Meiling intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

Syaoran los vio extrañado tomando asiento junto a su esposa.

En eso escucharon otro auto, voltearon y vieron a Tomoyo salir de el, los saludó desde lejos antes de dirigirse a la puerta trasera de su auto y dejar salir a su hija.

—Akiko no corras —Tomoyo le gritó, pero la pequeña no hizo caso, traía en su mano un oso de felpa morado, su cabello negro y sus ojos amatistas brillaban con el sol.

Corrió hasta Kiyoshi y se sentó junto a él, el pequeño le dio una pequeña sonrisa, Syaoran vio con interés que su hijo estaba sonrojado.

—Huh —Syaoran susurró observando.

—¿Qué? —Sakura preguntó.

Syaoran sonrió y agitó su cabeza.

—Nada —murmuró.

Eriol cerró la puerta de su auto, un pequeño de ojos azules y cabello azul caminó junto a él, traía lágrimas en los ojos.

Vieron a Tomoyo hincarse junto a él y susurrarle algo, Eriol tenía su mano en su hombro.

—Me pregunto que le pasó —Lien murmuró.

—Goldy amaneció panza arriba —la pequeña Akiko les contó columpiando sus piernas.

—Oh —Meiling susurró.

Tomoyo, Eriol y su pequeño se acercaron a ellos y tomaron asiento.

—Perdón por la tardanza, le dimos el último adiós a Goldy —Tomoyo les contó.

—Lo sentimos tanto Shiro —Sakura le dijo al pequeño tomando su mano.

Shiro asintió pero recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Tomoyo, era extraño verlo así y no corriendo por todos lados.

—Papá prometió comprarle otro, pero sigue triste —Akiko contó mientras sentaba a su oso en la mesa.

Eriol los miró con algo como irritación, cada mes era la misma historia, un pez muerto y un entierro, su jardín estaba repleto de tumbas de peces.

—¿Por qué no van a jugar? Te va a levantar el ánimo —Tomoyo susurró en el oído de Shiro.

El pequeño asintió lentamente vio a su hermana, tomó a gran velocidad el oso y corrió.

—¡Shiro! —Akiko gritó corriendo detrás de su hermano.

Kiyoshi suspiró, agitó su cabeza y los siguió.

Todos lo vieron alejarse.

—A veces creo que Kiyo se parece demasiado a ti Syaoran —Lien murmuró.

Syaoran y Sakura intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron, tenía razón.

—Menos cuando regresa de su casa —Sakura comentó viendo feo a Lien.

Él le sonrió.

—¿Lo logró? ¿Dijiste hoe? —Lien preguntó con una sonrisa.

Sakura lo miró molesta mientras que Meiling le daba un golpe en el pecho.

—Le dije que dejara el tema por la paz pero es necio —Meiling les contó.

Eriol abrazó a Tomoyo.

—No está en la naturaleza de Lien —se burló.

Lien sonrió abiertamente, Meiling hizo rodar sus ojos.

—¿Cuando se va Kiyoshi? —Tomoyo preguntó.

—Dos días —Syaoran contestó con una enorme sonrisa.

Sakura golpeó su pecho.

—Kiyo se la pasa en nuestra casa, pareciera que nunca tienen tiempo a solas —Lien murmuró haciendo girar sus ojos.

—Ignórenlo, lleva toda la semana así porque Kiyo ha dormido en nuestra cama, pero fue su idea no dejar que sus papás se fueran a un hotel —Sakura les contó.

—Estoy pensando en ampliar la casa y hacer otra recámara —Syaoran susurró.

—¿Un cuarto de visitas? —Eriol preguntó con curiosidad.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

—Algo así —susurró observando a su esposa comer una manzana muy animada.

—Por cierto, Mei, ¿Haces los honores? —Lien le preguntó abrazándola.

Meiling sonrió, sacó de su bolsa una foto y vio a sus amigos.

—Les queremos presentar al nuevo miembro de la familia —les dijo poniendo la foto en medio de la mesa.

Todos se asomaron, era una imágen de una ecografía.

—¿Estas... ? —Syaoran preguntó observando la imagen, Meiling asintió emocionada.

Sakura y Tomoyo gritaron y corrieron a abrazar a su amiga, los hombres las miraron con sonrisas en sus rostros.

—Felicidades Lien —Eriol le dijo abrazándolo.

—Gracias —Lien le dijo viendo emocionado a Meiling, ella hablaba con Tomoyo y Sakura.

—Bienvenido al club —Syaoran le dijo también dándole un abrazo.

—Gracias, espero estés listo para pagarme todas esas salidas —Lien le recordó.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, tal vez salgamos juntos a hacer esas compras —murmuró.

Eriol y Lien lo vieron extrañado pero Syaoran solo veía a Sakura.

Después de más abrazos y felicitaciones todos se volvieron a sentar, comenzaron a repartir la comida mientras los niños seguían corriendo.

—Que envidia, no tienes náuseas —Sakura comentó.

Meiling se rió.

—Lo siento Sakura, eso fue algo muy tuyo.

Lien la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

El pequeño Shiro se acerco a ellos y se sentó entre Meiling y Eriol.

—¿Te cansaste? —Tomoyo le preguntó con ternura.

Shiro negó con su cabeza, luego miró a Meiling.

—Tía, ¿Puedes conseguir una niña? —le preguntó con inocencia, aunque no era su tía por sangre, la veía tan seguido que un día la empezó a llamar así.

Lien y Meiling lo vieron confundidos.

—¿Por qué Shiro? —Meiling le preguntó.

Shiro volteó a donde su hermana y Kiyoshi estaban sentados platicando.

—Quiero que alguien me vea cómo Aki ve a Kiyo —les dijo señalando a los pequeños.

Syaoran soltó una carcajada mientras que Eriol lo veía feo.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa, Tomoyo puso cara de ilusionada.

Lien miró a Shiro fijamente y Meiling se rió, definitivamente las cosas se iban a poner interesantes en unos años.

* * *

Syaoran vio a su alrededor, estaba en la sala de entrenamiento atado a una silla, varios miembros del consejo lo veían mientras un doctor y un ingeniero trabajaban a su lado.

El ingeniero apretaba teclas en una laptop, junto a él había un Gear VR ,el doctor preparaba una jeringa, sabía que eso no era bueno.

Del otro lado Lixue y su familia veían con interés.

El ingeniero puso le puso el VR, Syaoran movió su cabeza tratando de quitárselo pero fue imposible, de pronto sintió un piquete en su brazo y un líquido empezar a correr por sus venas.

—Si no lo haces por las buenas, lo harás por las malas —alguien susurró a su derecha.

Su corazón empezó a latir a gran velocidad, frente a sus ojos empezó a ver letras, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

De pronto todo se detuvo, no escuchó nada, abrió sus ojos y se encontró a sí mismo en un sótano... Uno que jamás podría olvidar.

Se vio a sí mismo, la ropa de ese día, las manos atadas, el cuadro que había tratado de romper a unos pasos de él.

«No, no, no, no» pensó con desesperación.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y los pasos bajando las escaleras, levantó su rostro y lo vio.

Su tío lo veía divertido, terminó de bajar los escalones y lo levantó de manera brusca.

—Bueno sobrino parece que no eres una persona que funciona bajo presión — se burló—. Tu padre estaría decepcionado —le dijo mientras le quitaba los amarres de los pies y lo empujaba hacia las escaleras del sótano.

—No hables de mi padre, lo mataste —Syaoran se escucho repetir.

Shingo se rió y se encogió de hombros.

—Un Li menos contaminando la tierra.

Ambos subieron Syaoran vio con desesperación que ahí estaba de nuevo.

—No, Sakura —susurró, estaba reviviendo el peor día de su vida.

—¡Mira a quien te traje sobrino! Soy el mejor tío del mundo ¿verdad? —Shingo se burló, sus complices rieron con él.

—Tu problema es conmigo, déjalas ir —Syaoran repitió.

Sakura lo veía con preocupación, Syaoran no podía creer que lo estaba viviendo de nuevo.

—Pero sobrino, vinieron a jugar... no seas grosero —le dijo y lo aventó hacia uno de sus complices—. Quitaselas —ordenó, su cómplice asintió y le quitó las esposas.

Shingo sacó su arma y se puso a observarla.

—¿Haz usado una de estas Xiao Lang? —le preguntó en chino.

Syaoran se sintió sacudir su cabeza.

Shingo sonrió de forma psicópata.

—Perfecto, no hay como el presente para aprender —le dijo, Syaoran lo vió incrédulo.

—Te voy a demostrar lo buena persona que soy... puedes dejar a una de tus amiguitas libre... pero tendrás que dispararle a la otra, tú decides —le dijo apuntándole a Erica y luego a Sakura . ¿Y bien... quien va a ser sobrino?

Syaoran negó con su cabeza, estaba loco.

—No lo haré —le dijo.

Syaoran se sobresaltó y vio con horror que Sakura había puesto sus manos en su vientre, al quitarlas estaban llenas de sangre, cayó de rodillas, miraba sus manos con sorpresa.

—Yo decido por ti—Shingo susurró.

Syaoran corrió a Sakura desesperado, la sostuvo antes de que su espalda tocara el piso, puso su mano sobre su vientre, sangre fluía con libertad.

—No, Sakura —le dijo.

Ella lo vio unos momentos antes de que sus ojos se empezaran a cerrar, Syaoran sacudió su cabeza con desesperación, su ropa y sus manos estaban llenas de sangre.

—No, por favor, no —murmuró al borde de la lágrimas.

Sakura cerró sus ojos y dejó de respirar.

—¡No! —Syaoran gritó.

Se levantó de golpe, estaba sudando y jadeando, vio a su alrededor, estaba en su recámara, doblo sus rodillas y puso sus codos en ellas agarrando su cabello con frustración.

Hace años que no pensaba en ese día, lo que le hicieron ver, lo había sentido tan real por la droga que le inyectaron, sacudió su cabeza, ese día se puso a disposición del Clan y de la familia de Lixue.

Miró a su lado, la cama estaba vacía, vio extrañado su buró, eran las cuatro de la mañana.

Suspiró y se levantó de la cama, seguro Sakura había bajado por agua.

Se puso una playera y sus pantuflas, le gustaba dormir en short.

Bajó con cuidado las escaleras de su casa, pudo vislumbrar una luz que salía de la cocina, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, Sakura había estado comiendo en la madrugada y empezaba a sospechar porque.

Se acercó a la cocina y vio que efectivamente el refrigerador estaba abierto, pero no había señales de su esposa por ningún lado.

Miró extrañado a su alrededor, una barra separaba la cocina del comedor, así que se acercó y le dio la vuelta.

Al llegar al otro lado vio casi en cámara lenta el cuerpo tirado a un lado del refrigerador, un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

—¡Sakura! —gritó y con rapidez se hincó junto a ella, tenía una herida en su vientre... De nuevo.

Se quitó rápido su playera y puso presión sobre la herida.

—Sakura, amor, abre los ojos —le rogó.

Escuchó un gatillo detrás de él, volteó y vio a Ling apuntándole.

—Te dije que te iba a arrebatar todo lo que amabas —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Detrás de ella vio a Kyle sosteniendo a Kiyoshi, lo empezó a jalar hacia la puerta, Syaoran comenzó a sentir una profunda desesperación.

—¡Papá! —el pequeño gritó lleno de miedo.

—Syaoran —lo sacudieron con fuerza.

Syaoran abrió los ojos de golpe, un par de ojos verdes lo veían preocupada.

Syaoran parpadeó varias veces antes de sentarse en su cama, miró a Sakura con intensidad y pasó su mano por su rostro.

—Estas bien —susurró con la voz quebrada.

Sakura lo veía muy preocupada, se despertó porque Syaoran se había estado quejando en sus sueños, eran ruidos tan agonizantes que le habían partido el corazón.

Syaoran la abrazó y suspiró, hace mucho que no tenía un sueño así.

—Syaoran, ¿Qué pasó? —su esposa le preguntó con preocupación.

Él agitó su cabeza y la abrazó más fuerte.

—Solo fue un sueño —respondió.

Sakura lo separó de ella, de nuevo tenía esa sombra en sus ojos, a pesar de las años que habían transcurrido, Syaoran jamás le contó lo que le habían hecho, el vídeo que Shiri había visto.

Algo le decía que ni sus padres sabían.

—Syao... Dime, tal vez así te deje de atormentar —Sakura le pidió.

Syaoran la vio unos momentos antes de recostarse en la cama, Sakura se acostó en su pecho, podía escuchar con claridad que su corazón aún estaba acelerado.

—Estabas en el suelo con un disparo en tu vientre, sangre brotaba y no pude hacer nada —susurró.

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa, honestamente pensó que no le iba a contar.

Syaoran suspiró y cerró sus ojos.

—Me inyectaron una droga que hizo que todo pareciera real —le contó.

Sakura se levantó de la cama pero no dejó de verlo, Syaoran abrió sus ojos, ella pudo notar que tenía lágrimas en ellos.

—Te sentí morir en mis brazos —susurró.

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas, Syaoran se sentó y con su pulgar limpió una que se había escapado.

—Nunca me he sentido tan impotente —le contó.

Sakura lo abrazó y escondió su rostro en su pecho, ella conocía el sentimiento, pues ese día que Shingo lo atacó prácticamente vivió lo que Syaoran le había relatado.

—Estas bien, estamos bien —Sakura susurró.

Levantó su rostro, Syaoran la veía con tristeza, no quería hablarle de su segundo sueño, era algo que a veces platicaba con Eriol y Lien, pero ellos siempre encontraban las palabras para tranquilizarlo.

Sakura lo besó con desesperación, parecía que quería asegurarse de que estaba ahí.

Syaoran la recostó en la cama y la besó de la misma manera, sus manos moviéndose de manera torpe por todo el cuerpo de ella, necesitaba sentirla cerca.

Sakura puso sus manos en sus mejillas y lo alejó de ella.

—Te amo, nada va a volver a separarnos —le aseguró.

Syaoran la vio por unos momentos y junto sus frentes.

—Eres el amor de mi vida Sakura, tú y Kiyoshi son lo mejor que me ha pasado —susurró.

Sakura le dio una pequeña sonrisa y lo besó de nuevo, pero ya no de manera desesperada, ahora fue de manera lenta y tierna.

Syaoran entrelazó sus manos por arriba de su cabeza, con la otra recorrió su vientre de manera lenta.

Se besaron hasta que sus pulmones les exigieron oxígeno, Syaoran soltó su mano y comenzó a besar su cuello de manera lenta, Sakura enredó sus manos en su cabello.

—Quisiera pasar estas semanas encerrada en la habitación —Sakura susurró sintiendo las manos de Syaoran por todo su cuerpo.

—Eso se puede arreglar —Syaoran susurró besando de nuevo los labios de su esposa y perdiéndose en el momento.

* * *

La última escena no estaba planeada, pero una lectora de Wattpad quería saber qué le había hecho el Clan así que... Esperamos les haya gustado :D

Por fin acabamos! Ha sido un largo camino, con muchos tropiezos y anécdotas pero ha sido de las mejores experiencias de nuestras vidas.

Esperamos el final haya llenado sus espectativas en cuanto a ambas historias (Es difícil y ésta) las hicimos para ustedes así que toda sus opiniones son muy valiosas para nosotros.

Esperamos en el futuro volver a leerlos, tenemos planeadas dos historias pero seguimos en pláticas.

Sin más que decir, nos leemos mañana en el epílogo de "El poder..."

Cualquier duda, comentario, idea, o lo que quieran decirnos, está el PM :D

¡Los queremos!


	16. Extra

Bueno, varios quedaron con un vacío con el final, así que aquí estamos tratando de que ya no lo sientan (conocemos el sentimiento)

Esperamos con éste pequeño extra, se sientan satisfechos :D

* * *

Evitando ser mejores amigos.

* * *

Syaoran estaba sentado sobre una silla de metal, era muy incómoda y llevaba como 15 minutos sentado en ella, miró a un lado, un gran espejo le mostró la irritación formada en su rostro.

Las otras tres paredes a su alrededor eran grises, frente a él había una mesa y otra silla, todo del mismo material.

Suspiró e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, veía el techo con frustración.

De pronto escuchó la puerta abrirse y varios pasos acercarse, bajó su cabeza y alcanzó a ver como una persona era obligada a sentarse frente a él.

—Estaremos afuera —una voz femenina le dijo.

Syaoran asintió lentamente, veía con fijación a la persona frente a él, mantuvo sus brazos cruzados, pero sus manos estaban hechas puños, tuvo que tomar control de todo su cuerpo para evitar hacer lo que tanto quería.

—Mira nada más que agradable sorpresa —la persona frente a él le dijo con burla.

Syaoran trató de controlar su respiración mientras estudiaba a la persona en frente.

Su cabello había sido rapado, en su cuello había un tatuaje de una cola de dragón, pero sus ojos verdes con destellos azules lo veían de la misma manera que siempre lo hicieron.

Con un profundo odio.

Tal parece que eso iba a ser lo único que nunca cambiaría en él.

—¿Veniste a observarme? —le preguntó recargándose en el respaldo de su silla con una sonrisa.

—Vine a preguntarte porque —Syaoran le respondió—. Nunca te hicimos nada, jamás nos metimos contigo ¿Cómo nos puedes odiar tanto Kyle?

Kyle lo observó con dureza, llevaba casi ocho años encerrado en ese lugar, nunca esperó ver a Li frente a él haciéndole una absurda pregunta.

Se encogió de hombros con desdén.

—La pregunta correcta es ¿Por qué no? —le contestó, lo miró desafiante—. Años han pasado y vienes a preguntar eso, me pregunto porque lo haces.

Syaoran apretó sus puños de nuevo, con el nacimiento de su hija las pesadillas se intensificaron de manera desesperante... Sayumi era la viva imagen de su madre, exceptuando por el cabello, era del mismo color que el de Syaoran.

Kyle lo observó y una sonrisa irónica se formó en su rostro.

—No lo superas, después de tantos años sigues atormentado —susurró divertido.

Syaoran no desvió su mirada, es más, se la sostuvo, por eso aplazó éste encuentro por tantos años, sabía que lo iba a provocar.

Kyle soltó una carcajada que resonó por todo el cuarto, cuando se calmó miró a Syaoran de manera fija.

—¿Aún se estremece cuando la tocas? ¿Su miedo se refleja en sus ojos por instantes cuando la abrazas? —le preguntó en voz baja y grave—. Apuesto que varias veces te ha alejado pensando que soy yo, a punto de poseerla.

Syaoran se levantó de golpe agarró su silla y la llevó hasta la puerta acomodandola de tal manera que la misma impidiera que se pudiera entrar.

Kyle lo vió con suma diversión, Syaoran dio pasos rápidos y lo levantó del cuello azotándolo en el espejo.

Escuchaba que la puerta trataba de ser abierta con urgencia y un ligero—: Syaoran detente —ser gritado.

Lo miró con frialdad, pero Kyle no se inmutó en ningún momento, aún tenía esa sonrisa de burla en su rostro, se la iba a borrar a golpes.

—Quisiste destruir lo más puro e inocente de mi vida, debería matarte con mis propias manos —Syaoran susurró.

Kyle se rió.

—Hazlo, lo traes en la sangre si no mal recuerdo —murmuró divertido—. Ella siempre me llevará en su mente... Siempre.

Syaoran lo azotó de nuevo en el vidrio, una de sus manos se dirigió a su cuello y comenzó a apretar; la puerta se escuchaba ser empujada aún con más urgencia.

Mirando la agonía en los ojos de Kyle una revelación llegó a su mente; fue tan intensa que lo soltó de golpe y él cayó al suelo de lado.

Syaoran dio unos pasos hacia atrás, observó a Kyle llevarse sus manos esposadas a su cuello mientras se incorporaba y recargaba en la pared, tosió varias veces.

Los ojos de Sakura nunca lo ha visto con miedo, cuando la toca ella se pierde en sus caricias; siempre busca sus brazos a la hora de dormir... Él no vive en la mente de ella.

Era al revés.

Kyle lo vio con un profundo odio.

 _«Representan lo que él más odia»_ Recordó a Erica decirles.

Syaoran empezó a sentir lástima por el hombre sentado a unos pasos de él, había ido para intentar cerrar un ciclo.

Parece que había logrado su cometido.

—Todo lo que pasaste no es nuestra culpa Kyle, ni de Sakura ni mía... Lamento que vivas atormentado por tu pasado y que odies a todo aquel que logre la felicidad —le dijo en voz baja.

Suspiró y agitó su cabeza.

—Lamento aún más que hayas tratado de destruir el amor que había entre nosotros, creo que eso te llevó a entender que existe algo más fuerte que el odio —lo miró con tristeza—. Entendiste que pudiste tener algo real con Lixue y ahora eso te está carcomiendo.

La mirada de Kyle iba más allá del odio, pero Syaoran no pudo dejar de sentir pena por él.

Caminó a la puerta y después de quitar la silla, la abrió y salió sin mirar atrás.

Varios policías entraron al lugar sin decirle algo, su amiga lo vio con enfado.

—Pudiste meterte en un grave problema —le reclamó.

Syaoran la miró avergonzado.

—Lo siento Shiri —miró por el vidrio como levantaban a Kyle del suelo—. Gracias por esto.

Shiri tenía sus brazos cruzados, lo veía con irritación, sabía que le iba a ser difícil controlarse pero al final lo logró.

—Espero que no tengamos que volver a repetirlo —le dijo.

Syaoran le dio una pequeña sonrisa y agitó su cabeza.

—No te preocupes. —vieron a los policías sacar a Kyle y llevárselo—. Por fin puedo cerrar este capítulo —concluyó mirando a Kyle alejarse escoltado por varios agentes de la policía de Hong Kong.

* * *

Subió al asiento trasero del auto, ojos grises y azules lo veían con incertidumbre.

—¿Debemos llamar a Kyu para que te defienda? —Lien le preguntó ansioso.

Syaoran se rió y agitó su cabeza.

—No, está vivo y en perfecto estado —le respondió.

Eriol lo miró con sorpresa, de hecho habían estado planeando como explicarle a sus esposas que se tendrían que quedar más días para sacar a Syaoran del inminente problema en el que se iba a meter.

—Bueno, me quito el sombrero, si hubiera sido yo, estarían llamando a Kyu —Lien respondió enderezándose en el asiento del conductor.

Eriol vio con interés a Syaoran, se veía tranquilo y conforme consigo mismo.

—¿Tendremos que regresar? —le preguntó con cautela.

Syaoran negó con su cabeza.

—No, creo que después de hoy, estaré bien —le respondió.

Lien revisó su celular.

—Que bueno, Meiling está hecha una fiera porque Rei le dijo que Eizan se volvió a comer la muestra. —sacudió su cabeza incrédulo—. A este paso nunca vamos a decidir el pastel.

Eriol y Syaoran se rieron.

—Deberías ver a Tomoyo con los vestidos de las niñas, van dos...

—Cuatro —Syaoran lo interrumpió.

—Ah si, cuatro modelos que cambia —Eriol concluyó.

Lien lo miró irritado, Shiro se la pasaba admirando a su hija y eso le ponía los pelos de punta. Eriol se dio cuenta e hizo girar sus ojos.

—Ya supéralo, la ve así porque es una bebé —Eriol comentó.

—No hace lo mismo con Sayumi —le recordó mirando a Syaoran.

Él sacudió su cabeza.

—No sé porque se preocupan, son niños —les recordó.

Lien y Eriol lo vieron molesto.

—Espera a que Sayumi encuentre a alguien —Eriol murmuró, la cercanía de Kiyoshi con su hija lo ponía de nervios.

Syaoran hizo rodar sus ojos.

—Nunca seré como ustedes... O como Touya —dijo estremeciéndose.

Lien y Eriol se miraron, bueno, no había nadie que le ganara a Touya.

* * *

Syaoran entró a su hogar, después de dejar su maleta a un lado y quitarse su chamarra se dirigió a la sala, se veía una luz provenir de ella.

Al llegar vio la televisión prendida y a Sakura acostada en el sillón con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué ves? —le preguntó.

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa, su sonrisa se hizo más grande, pausó lo que estaba viendo.

—Creí que llegaban mañana —le dijo.

Syaoran caminó hasta ella le dio un beso en sus labios y moviendo sus pies del sillón, se sentó y puso los mismos en su regazo.

—Meiling se puso histérica, Eizan no deja de comerse las pruebas de pastel y amenazó con dejar a Lien en el altar si no regresaba —Syaoran le contó divertido.

Sakura se rió, llevaban años planeando esa boda, Lien no iba a dejar que la volvieran a posponer.

Se sentó y poniendo su mano en su mejilla le dio un lento y apasionado beso, Syaoran puso su mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza presionándola aún más a él.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, Syaoran acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Te extrañé —ella susurró.

Syaoran le dio otro beso en los labios y suspiró.

—Y yo a ti.

Miró la pantalla, y frunció el ceño, adornos azules, ella vestida de azul con una prominente panza de embarazo.

—¿Lo estás viendo de nuevo? —le preguntó irritado.

Sakura lo vio con culpa.

—No puedo evitarlo, es muy gracioso —ella respondió.

Syaoran entrecerró sus ojos, claro que lo era para ella.

Sakura reanudó la reproducción y se acomodó de tal manera que su cuerpo quedó recargado en el de Syaoran.

Él la abrazó pero no quitó la mirada de irritación.

En la pantalla se veía el baby shower de Kiyoshi, todo era risas y diversión hasta que llegó Touya, se mantuvo controlado la mayoría del evento.

Hasta que llegaron a la parte del pastel.

* * *

 _Syaoran se sorprendió cuando Rei y Eizan entraron con un pastel a su pequeña casa, estaban festejando dos cosas, el baby shower del pequeño Kiyoshi, y que por fin habían terminado de arreglar su hogar._

 _Era un pequeño pastel de dos pisos color azul, tenía un bebé hecho de fondant con varias cositas alrededor, como sonajas, ositos y pañales._

 _Sakura había derramado lágrimas de la emoción cuando lo vio._

 _Lo pusieron en una mesa en medio de lo que seria su sala en unos días, Syaoran y Sakura se sentían abrumados por la atención._

 _Pues todos sus amigos viajaron para la ocasión. Incluso Shiri con su novio Nao, el primo de Kyu._

 _—No sé qué decir, todos los que amo están aquí —Sakura dijo viendo a su alrededor._

 _Kyu estaba abrazando a Maaya, se habían casado meses atrás, el abogado y la arquitecta hacían una hermosa pareja._

 _Eizan y Rei tenían platos y cucharas en sus manos, ella estaba a punto de graduarse de Chef y por fin se iría a vivir a Tokio con su novio el futuro cardiólogo pediatra._

 _Shiri y Nao los veían con sonrisas, los agentes de la Interpol a los que les debían poder estar juntos sin tener que preocuparse por consecuencias de ningún tipo._

 _Eriol abrazaba a Tomoyo desde atrás, ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras que él les daba otra sonrisa; la ascendente diseñadora de moda y el productor musical estaban felices por sus amigos, pues se merecían esa felicidad después de todo lo que habían pasado._

 _Lien y Meiling los veían desde la cocina, ella estaba cuidando que él no se acabará la gelatina con yogurt pero aún así los veían con enormes sonrisas, el ingeniero civil que pronto empezaría su pasantía con su padre y la futura pediatra los veían con emoción, pues por fin la montaña rusa se había acabado._

 _Y al final estaban los padres de Syaoran, el padre de Sakura, su hermano y su esposa y su mejor amigo y su novia._

 _Todos reunidos para celebrar la llegada de ese pequeño regalo casi mandado del cielo que empezó a trazar el camino a la felicidad._

 _Sakura estaba sin palabras, así que Syaoran tomó su mano y la besó._

 _—Gracias —él les dijo viendo a todas las personas a su alrededor, no había más palabras, con una podía expresar lo que ambos estaban sintiendo._

 _Todos aplaudieron, algunos con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _Cuando por fin repartieron el pastel, a Syaoran le tocó llevarle el suyo a Touya y Kaho, Sakura le aseguró que su cuñada mantendría bajo control a su hermano._

 _—Gracias —Kaho le dijo con una sonrisa._

 _Syaoran asintió y luego le dio su plato a Touya._

 _Él lo miró fijamente por unos momentos antes de tomar el plato._

 _—Más te vale hacerla reír todos los días de su vida, o vendré y te castraré —murmuró, Syaoran debió palidecer porque Kaho le dio un pequeño golpe a Touya en su pecho._

 _Y de la nada, Touya agarró su plato de pastel y se lo estrelló en la cara a Syaoran._

 _—¡Touya! —Kaho, Sakura y Fujitaka dijeron al mismo tiempo de manera reprensiva._

 _El susodicho se encogió de hombros y fue por otro pedazo con Meiling, que era la que estaba cortando el pastel._

 _Sakura se acercó a gran velocidad a Syaoran y le dio varias servilletas para que se pudiera limpiar._

 _A su lado podía escuchar a Eriol y Lien reírse, Syaoran suspiró mientras se limpiaba el rostro._

 _Sakura no dejaba de sonreír y eso lo irritaba en gran manera._

 _—¿Te parece gracioso? —Syaoran le preguntó molesto._

 _Ella sacudió su cabeza pero su sonrisa seguía plasmada en sus labios._

 _Syaoran puso sus manos en su cintura y la jaló hacia él besándola de manera apasionada... Y embarrándola de pastel._

 _Cuando se dejaron de besar, Syaoran volteó y con pesadez vio que todos los veían... En especial una cámara que su amiga de ojos amatistas sostenía en la mano._

 _Escuchó la risa de Sakura y no pudo evitar sonreír, bueno... Mínimo Touya no lo había matado._

* * *

—Tu hermano tiene problemas —Syaoran murmuró apagando la televisión.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa dulce y lo besó.

—Es algo de hermanos mayores.

Escucharon a lo lejos un ligero llanto, Sayumi se había despertado, Sakura se levantó y salió de la habitación, a los pocos minutos regresó con una pequeña de ojos esmeraldas de seis meses en sus brazos.

—Mira quien llegó, papá —le dijo caminando a Syaoran y poniendo a la pequeña en sus brazos.

Syaoran la vio con absoluta adoración, luego de reojo notó que Kiyoshi había salido de su recámara y los veía desde el marco de la habitación, Sakura estiró su brazo y el caminó a ella abrazándolo.

Syaoran de pronto notó que su hijo veía a su hermanita de una manera peculiar... Hasta conocida podría decir, suspiró y le dio un beso a su hija en la frente.

 _«No me debo preocupar, tú hermano te va a proteger tanto como yo»_ pensó sintiéndose en paz.

* * *

Ahora si :D


End file.
